Sweet Surrender
by Kperkins
Summary: Damon takes Elena to Whitmore to learn how to feed, but the trip brings feelings to light and leads to choices neither of them were prepared for. Ep. 4x04, starts with, as Damon put it, the "hot, sweaty, dance party business". Delena, AU, SMUT WARNING. Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Hot, Sweaty Dance Party Business

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it. _

_Okay, so this is a scene I've had in my head for a while and it wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it out! I've not decided yet whether or not this will be a one-shot or something more since I already have very little time and two other stories, one of which I've had horrible writer's block for. We'll see how it goes. It depends on the reviews and whether or not people seem interested in a continuation. Anyway, please read and review! This is written from Elena's POV and I'll warn you again that there is __**MATURE CONTENT AHEAD.**__ Enjoy!_

* * *

"Don't scream." I say, looking into the blue eyes of the girl dancing across from me and willing her to believe me. "This isn't going to hurt."

She nods, obviously not having a choice in the matter, but I push that to the back of my mind and sink my growing teeth into her neck. The first taste of blood is always the best, the flavor flowing over your tongue like liquid heaven. It's exhilarating. With every pull, I can feel myself getting stronger. Warmth spreads from my core outward until it reaches the tips of my fingers. It's like I can feel every cell in my body bursting with power. I pull back, smiling and dancing to the music and the sound of the beating hearts around me. I can do this. I can make it as a vampire. I can snatch, eat, and erase. This high is… amazing. It's what I imagine ecstasy would feel like, but I can control it. That makes me beyond happy. And it's all because of Damon.

I turn and there he is, suddenly behind me, the blue lights flashing across his face. I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and we both sway to the beat of the music. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the same feeling I have pulsing through my body, and I take the chance to admire him. His shirt hangs open slightly at the top, his black hair falls haphazardly across his forehead, and his eyes are heavy-lidded from the high that surrounds us both. God, he looks incredible. I've always known he was attractive. I'm not blind. Heck, the first time I laid eyes on him, before I knew Stefan, his beauty struck me, especially his crystal blue eyes. And, then, as I got to know him, his enigmatic personality, dramatic facial expressions, the grin he gives when he's being sarcastic, his voice… all those things just sort of crept up on me. Now, I can hardly look at him without getting lost in everything that makes him who he is. And tonight, there's something about him, something more. Even with blood dripping from his mouth, he is flawless. To be honest, seeing him like this, being with him like this, it's freeing.

When he looks back at me, his body still moving against mine to the music, I'm struck by a strong desire to kiss him, to suck the blood from his lips and feel him sucking the blood from mine. I know from experience what an amazing kisser he is. There's something wild and passionate about the way his mouth encompasses yours, the way his tongue drags along your lips, the way his perfectly formed lips feel against yours, soft and firm all at the same time. It's different than any kiss I've ever experienced.

Suddenly, I'm hyperaware of his hands on my waist, of his body pressed against mine, of the shift of muscles beneath my hands as he moves back and forth. Knowing that I shouldn't and also unable to stop myself, I let my fingers tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. He slows, looking at me with an expression that reminds me he can hear the now erratic beat of my heart over the bounding music. His eyes drop to my lips and then pull back up to meet mine and I can't take the distance anymore. Just like when I finally shut off my brain and let my heart take over in Denver, I give in and push my lips to his.

He stills for a fraction of a second and then he's holding me to him, his lips pulling at mine just like I hoped they would, the taste of blood lingering in our kiss and adding intensity our adrenaline-filled actions. He pushes against me and with a rush of air, I'm pinned against the wall of the frat house, Damon's mouth moving across my jaw line, down my neck. My muscles tense and I crush his body to me at the feeling of his teeth scraping across the tender skin. My mind flashes back to the Grill and every inch of my skin is on fire remembering the groan in the back of his throat as I drank from him. A foreign place inside me aches to feel that, to satisfy this new hunger, and I push his head down, silently begging him to do what my mouth won't allow me to say. He pulls back and looks into my eyes questioningly. He knows, now, that I understand what it means to give that part of yourself to someone. When I drank from him, I was naïve, unsure of what it meant, if anything, to have another vampire feed on you. Now, I'm not. I just stare back into his eyes and nod slightly, tilting my head to the side and pulling my hair back to expose the skin further.

His eyes darken, veins rippling underneath them, and I can see the points of his fangs starting to grow. I haven't seen him like this often, not up close, anyway, and I'm surprised to find myself oddly attracted him this way. Another wave of desire hits me and it takes everything I have not to push my lips to his again. My stomach is knotted in anticipation, my breath coming fast and shallow, and, even though only a few seconds have passed, it feels like forever waiting for him to respond.

Finally, he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply, slowly and torturously moving down to my neck again. His lips and tongue drag across the skin and I tense, holding my breath. After a moment of hesitation, his teeth puncture my skin and pleasure overcomes me, waves of it taking me over with every pull of me into him. Oh. My. God. I arch into him, my arms automatically wrapping around him, and I'm vaguely aware of my fingers digging into his back as I gasp his name. He pushes harder against me, his body covering mine, and I can hear the wall behind me cracking with the effort to stay in one piece with the force of us against it. But it's still not close enough. I need him.

Desperately trying and failing to tame this part of me, my hands slide into his back pockets and I push him closer. He tenses and I hear a groan escape him. The sound runs through me, electrifying every part of my body, and I push back against him, moving as fast as I can with the singular goal of getting him alone. Before anyone at the party can blink, we're upstairs in one of the few vacant rooms. I shut the door and push him against it, ripping his costume shirt to shreds and kissing from his chest up to his neck. Despite what happened the last time I drank from him, there is a part of me pushing to do it again. Just at the thought, I can feel blood rushing toward my eyes and the sharp point of my fangs growing. He looks at me, something close to wonder in his expression and I know he's doing what I'm doing: weighing the risk of me getting sick against the euphoria that comes with feeling someone feed on you, not only physical pleasure, but mental pleasure as you realize that you are satiating their need.

"You already fed tonight." He says breathlessly, nodding. "You should be fine."

I'm not sure if he actually thinks this will work or if he just wants it to. Either way, my hunger grows and I look at the smooth, pulsing skin of his neck before I sink my teeth into it. The incredible flavor of his blood hits me all over again. If bliss had a taste, this would be it. The warmth of him slides down my throat, re-igniting the already burning hunger for more—and not just more blood. A sound of pleasure comes from his lips and I feel his hands on the back of my head, pushing it down as he moans my name. Suddenly, we're on a bed and he's on top of me, ripping off my dress and tasting his own blood on my lips. When he pulls back, there's a wild look in his eyes that mirrors the feeling I have rushing through my body. Every part of me is aching for him and when his lips find my skin again, I gasp, savoring the feeling of his lips and tongue traveling down my chest and stomach. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him back to my lips, blindly reaching down to unbutton his pants. He pushes them down, not even breaking our kiss, and I feel his fingers hook beneath my panties. He looks me in the eyes, silently asking if I'm sure. I am.

Some part of me knows what this means. I know that when I get home after this, everything will change. Things will never be the same between us, between Stefan and me, but I've almost been preparing myself for this for months now. When Stefan left with Klaus and I spent the summer with Damon, something changed and I've been fighting it ever since. The only thing that's changed since that summer is I'm no longer denying what I feel. I want this. So, I look back into his icy gaze and nod for the second time tonight, giving myself to him in yet another way.

He pulls on my panties and I hear the fabric rip, but I don't have time to worry about it because he pushes inside of me, his lips finding mine, and all coherent thought is lost. Again, I find my fingernails digging into this back and I mouth falls open in ecstasy. I pull up and kiss across his cheek, along his jaw, and find his earlobe, tugging at it with my teeth. His muscles tighten and he moans. I can't help but smile, loving the feeling I get from bringing him pleasure, from hearing that sound that makes my blood boil. He pushes into me again and I gasp. Every move of his body against mine builds me closer, euphoric feelings running through my body in a way I never knew was possible. I feel my muscles starting to tense I grab his head, pushing him to my neck.

"Damon. Oh, God. Damon, please."

This time, he doesn't hesitate and his teeth sink into me, marking me as his. Immediately, the intensity overwhelms us both and I tense, feeling my own release as he finds his with my name on his lips.

He drops down, laying his head in the crook of my neck, both of us breathing heavy, and I wrap my arms around him. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, grinning in the way that has always made me a little weak in the knees. I smile back. This isn't the most romantic place in the world to have had this… experience, and maybe it's the endorphins running rampant through my body, but I can't stop myself from running my fingers down the side of his face, tracing his lips like I've wanted to for so long. I kiss him again, slower, and the familiar hunger for him returns.

"Elena." He says between kisses. "As much as I would _love_ to have a repeat, Bonnie will be looking for us soon."

Shit. Bonnie. In all my lust, I'd forgotten she was running around with Professor Shane somewhere. As if on cue, I hear her voice outside the door. Damon and I are both completely still, barely breathing. We hear footsteps starting to recede and both breathe a sigh of relief. I know things are going to change, but Bonnie finding us this way won't help anything. Damon kisses me again and starts to stand when a familiar ringtone goes off. I hear Bonnie answer and then Stefan's voice on the other end of the phone. Crap. She's still outside the door.

"Hey." Stefan says, "Is everything okay? I called Damon and Elena earlier and neither of them are answering their phones."

My eyes find my phone on the floor next to Damon's jeans, where I assume his is.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I guess. I went to talk with Professor Shane and I'm not sure where they ran off to. I'm looking for them now. I'll let her know to call you when I find her."

Stefan makes a sound of agreement and the phone goes dead just as the door knob starts to turn.


	2. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it._

_Okay, so, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Also, thank you to those that messaged me personally! You guys are amazing! Now, major warning here for **super duper **__**mature content in this chapter**, lol__. So, BEWARE ;) If you don't like that kind of stuff, this chapter is probably not for you. Again, this is completely from Elena's POV. Also, please, please **read and review**. I have never written anything this "smutty" in my life, so please **tell me if it sucks, or if it doesn't**! Thank you guys!  
_

* * *

As soon as the doorknob starts to turn, heat of Damon's body disappears and he vanishes along with his clothes. I quickly grab my dress and throw it on as best I can, but there's a rip in the side of the fabric. The door opens and there's Bonnie, staring at me.

"Hey," She smiles, her eyes dropping to the tear in my dress. "What happened? Where's Damon?"

"Oh, um, some drunk guy fell and grabbed my dress on the way down. Frat boys, not the most graceful. I just came up here to try and fix it as best I could." I lie quickly, realizing after that she never asked why I was up here. That's a sign of a liar, someone who gives too much information. She doesn't seem to notice, though. "I'm not sure where Damon disappeared to…"

Damon materializes behind her, grinning at me from over her shoulder. He must have gone out the window and come around. I run my eyes down his face and body, noting the blood dried on his neck and his shirt that is hanging open a bit more than earlier due to missing buttons. I grit my teeth to hold back the blend of hunger and lust that still burns in the pit of my stomach, still not satiated, and trying to keep the blood from rushing to my eyes. Bonnie follows my line of sight back to him.

"There you are. Stefan said he's been trying to call you guys."

"Oh, I—" I say, dragging my eyes from Damon and looking for my phone on the ground.

"Sorry," Damon cuts me off, wiping my blood from the corner of his mouth. "I was hungry." He grins, his eyes flashing, and reaches into his back pocket before holding out my phone. "You dropped it when the 'drunk frat guy' ripped your dress."

"Right. Thanks." I smile, hoping Bonnie didn't hear the implied quotations in his words.

I take my phone from him, brushing my fingers against his. As soon as our skin touches, my heart beats speeds up, we lock eyes, and the hunger for him returns full force. Bonnie looks between us. I can tell she's suspicious, but she refrains from confronting me for the moment and I slide my hand away from his, regretfully.

"Well, I told Stefan I'd have you call him. Are you guys almost ready to go? I already got my Grams' stuff from Professor Shane."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just call him real quick."

I open my phone and scroll down to Stefan's name. As soon as I hit the call button, I flash back to right before we left, me reassuring him that I wished he was the one going with me. Even then, I knew that wasn't true. I love Stefan, I really do. It's just differently than it was when I first fell for him… and this whole time I've been lying to myself, hoping that things will just go back to normal again. But I am learning to accept- or trying to learn to accept- that _this_ is my new normal. All the feelings I had for Stefan, even in the beginning, pale in comparison to the constant longing that I've felt for Damon for longer than I care to admit. And since becoming a vampire, those feelings are becoming impossible to ignore.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice breaks through my thoughts from the other end of the phone.

"Stefan," I say with as much warmth as I can, extremely aware of both Damon and Bonnie scrutinizing my every expression for very different reasons. "Hey. Sorry I missed your call. What's up?"

"I was just checking in to see how things are going. It kind of worried me when you and Damon weren't answering your phones."

My stomach drops with guilt as I realize that he's not really worried about something happening to us, he's worried about the possibility of me with Damon… a worry that isn't unjustified, considering. I look at Damon, expecting to see triumph. Instead, he looks almost sorry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had a wardrobe mishap and dropped my phone. Everything is good. We're getting ready to head back to Mystic Falls."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you, Elena."

Again, guilt burns in my core, doubling in intensity as I mutter a "you, too", unable to make myself say the words back to him, especially when I'm looking into Damon's eyes. Bonnie looks at me, pressing her lips together in a way that lets me know she's on the verge of commenting. Thankfully, Damon chimes in.

"Okay, well, let's get to gettin'." He says, stepping out of the way and motioning for us to go ahead of him.

Bonnie nods, looking at me one last time before walking out the door. When she's a few feet away, I feel Damon's lips at my ear, sending chills down my body. I sigh and lean into him involuntarily.

"Easy." He warns, though I feel his lips ghost against the skin of my neck again. "We already have a suspicious witch on our hands. Before we leave, though, aren't you forgetting something?" He says seductively and I scowl back at him, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

I look down at the black lace of my underwear peeking out of his pocket. They aren't going to do me much good ripped in half, so I stuff them into his pocket further and lean into him.

"Mmmm." His lips press together and clenches his jaw, looking into my eyes with a desire that makes my stomach jump.

"Keep them. I don't need them." I whisper into his ear, wiping blood off his neck and sticking it in my mouth.

This is a lie. I do need them, actually, considering my dress is on the shorter side and I'm walking around a college frat house. But the look of shock and awe on Damon's face makes this possibly-idiotic decision worth it. I turn and walk away from him, forcing myself to not pull down my dress in embarrassment until I'm out of his line of sight. As soon as I walk out the front doors, however, I start to pull my skirt down when Bonnie grabs my arm and pulls me off to the side of the entrance.

"What the hell is going on with you and Damon?" She accuses.

I guess we're skipping the subtly part. I open my mouth to answer and she cuts me off.

"And don't say 'nothing' because that's an insult to my intelligence. I know you and I know something is going on, so spill it."

I sigh and scan the outside for any sign of the only vampire that can save me. He's nowhere to be found and I'm sure he's probably skulking in the shadows, waiting to hear the answer to this himself. Honestly, I don't know what to tell her. _I_ don't even know what's going on between us. The cool air outside is clearing my head from the blood high and all the things I've not really thought about start filling my head. We had sex. Oh, my God. I just had sex with Damon. I just… drank from him. He just drank from me.

And it was incredible.

I realize Bonnie is still staring at me impatiently, waiting on my answer. I shake my head.

"I don't know, Bonnie. I... really don't. I'm not lying. I just... Can we just go? I need to go home."

I see sympathy cross her features and, though I'm not naïve enough to believe this conversation is over completely, she nods, turning and walking towards Damon's car. To my right, just as I suspected, Damon steps out of the shadows, his face unreadable.

"Damon… I—"

"It's fine, Elena." He says coldly, but his expression softens slightly at the hurt evident on my face. "Really. We should get you back."

I hear the words he left off: to Stefan. He should get me back to Stefan. But, despite that I'm now officially down from my high, the thought of going back there, to a relationship I don't feel at home in, makes me want to run in the other direction. Damon just walks past me, following Bonnie to his car and leaving me behind, confused. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

The ride home is agony for many reasons. I have never felt such a mix of emotions in my life and I can't talk any of them out because, despite the fact that my best friend is sitting in the backseat, she doesn't know about what just happened. And it's not like Damon would want to hear my thoughts on my struggle, anyway. Still, I run through everything in my head. The truth—the actual, non-inebriated truth—is that all the things I thought and felt with Damon earlier are still there without the high. The only difference is that, now, I'm burdened by guilt and not wanting to cause Stefan pain. But, when I break it down, this is what I discover:

First, the lust I felt for Damon when I was at the party wasn't new. In fact, it is something I've struggled with since long before he ever even kissed me. Every time he brushed my hair back, every time he held my face in his hands, every time he held me or hugged me, that lust has been there. Even as far back as our trip to Georgia, the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, when he brought me back my vervain necklace, repeatedly... there was something there. Maybe I never really understood what it was until the summer we spent together, but it was there. I could name a million times my heart fluttered at the sight of him, a million times that I prayed for him to kiss me.

Second, it's not just lust. No matter how long I fought the part of me that said it was just physical attraction, I can't deny it anymore. I love him, more than I thought was possible. And, if I'm being honest with myself, the reason I tried to fight that feeling for so long is because it scared me. All the things that I love about Damon are also things that terrify me. He makes me feel free because he is spontaneous. But spontaneous can mean reckless when it comes to him. He makes me feel protected, but that means that he will die to save me and I don't want to imagine my life without him. He is smart and cunning, which makes him the perfect predator, but it also means he knows how to lie to get what he wants. He is brave, but it can be to a fault. He is everything I want and everything I fear wrapped into one, but you can't separate the two without losing an integral part of who Damon is.

Third, yes, I had sex with Damon. And not only was it mind-blowingly, amazingly euphoric in a way that I didn't even know existed, it felt… right. Maybe this is the romantic coming out in me, but there was something about the way his body fit with mine, the way his mouth molds to my own, the way his hands travel to the exact spots on my body that beg to be touched… it feels right. It feels like we're meant to be, if there is such a thing.

Last, the only thing holding me back from asking him to be with me is Stefan. I chose him. I had a choice when I was human and I picked Stefan. But, really, it was fear of losing a source of comfort that kept me from going after Damon. Yes, Damon _is_ a source of comfort and I trust him, but Stefan was there after the death of my parents. He helped me piece back together the broken parts of myself and find what I wanted from life again. How ironic that what I wanted ended up being his brother.

I look over at Damon, the headlights of a passing car shining across his face, and I want to kiss him again. He glances over at me, the look of sad acceptance on his face reminding me that, though I've come to a conclusion within myself of what must be done, he has no idea the thoughts that have been running through my head over the last half hour. I'm also painfully aware that his sadness isn't unjustified. How many times did I give him hope, only to rip it away? How many times did I kiss him and then run back to Stefan? How long have I known that he was madly in love with me and I still used him to fill an emptiness in me when I had no right? For so long, he's believed that he's not good enough for me, but he has that backward. I'm not good enough for him.

I glance in the back seat where Bonnie is sleeping soundly and then back over at Damon. His eyes are trained on the road and he seems to be lost in his own thoughts, one hand on the wheel, the other resting in his lap. I reach across the distance between us and lace my fingers between his, pulling myself over to rest my head on his shoulder, and I feel him lean into me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, loving the scent that clings to his skin. We will be home soon and I will face everything, then. I will make the choice I should have made a long time ago. I will choose the right brother this time and, like I did for Matt years ago, I'll set the other free.

* * *

"Elena. Wake-y, wake-y."

I feel a hand caressing my cheek and I groan, not wanting to wake from the blissful dream I've been having. Damon and I… we… well, _you know_. And it was… _wow._

I don't realize I've spoken aloud until I hear a familiar chuckle in my ear.

"Shhh. Let's not spill our secret just yet. I prefer to sleep without fear of being staked by my only partially living relative."

My eyes spring open and I look into the clear, blue irises of the very man I've been dreaming of. I'm wearing my victim costume, still, and my head is resting against the door of Damon's Camaro. Oh. So, that was… not a dream. I clamp my legs together, realizing I'm still missing an important article of clothing, and Damon laughs, his eyes flashing.

"I thought you didn't need them?"

"Shut up." I grumble, trying to climb out of his car gracefully while still maintaining my modesty, not that I can really do that, anyway, since he saw everything in full detail earlier. My face flushes at the memory and I try to hide it from him by glancing back to the car, realizing that we're one person short. Where's Bonnie?

"I already dropped her off at home." He says as if he's read my mind.

I just nod, keeping my head down as we walk up the steps to my house and stop at the door. How do you say goodnight after a night like this? "I'll see you tomorrow"? "Hey, thanks for the sex"? I bit my bottom lip nervously and look up at him.

"Damon, listen. We need to talk about what happened."

He sighs. "It's okay, Elena. I get it. We've been here before. It's always going to be Stefan."

He gives me a small smile and the sadness in it breaks my heart.

"No, Damon. You _don't _get it." I say, stepping forward to touch his face and willing him to see the truth in my eyes. "It's you. It's _always _been you… I was just too afraid to admit it. It scared me to feel for you, but I can't run from it anymore. I don't just _want you_, Damon. I need you. I… I love you."

I've barely finished my sentence before his lips are on mine and the shred of willpower I've been hanging onto fades. I run my hands greedily through his hair, wrapping them around his neck and pushing him closer. Somewhere inside me is a part that knows we shouldn't do this again, not until I end things with Stefan. But another part is taking over, a part that has every inch of my body screaming to be touched by him. I still for half a second, listening to see if Jeremy is home, and then I remember that he texted me to tell me he was going to hang out with Matt. The house is empty.

We stumble through the door and up the stairs, losing clothes as we go, tripping on the steps. He picks me up and speeds to my room, throwing me on my bed and kissing me again. I'm left in nothing but my bra, him in only jeans, and I revel in the feeling of his bare chest against me. He runs his fingers lightly down my neck, across my chest and down my stomach, finally resting them on the inside of my thigh. My breathing picks up and I grip onto his other hand, which is still cupping my face.

He looks into my eyes, his voice like velvet when he says, "I want you to stay very, very still, okay?"

I nod, knowing before I even respond that that's never going to happen. "Still" isn't something you achieve with Damon's hands on your body. Even just one experience has taught me that.

He kisses me, his lips and tongue leaving a scorching trail from my mouth to my neck and I close my eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing. I hear that's important for things like staying conscious. I'm already trying not to squirm as he nips and sucks at the skin of my neck, sending shockwaves through my body. In my mind, I'm pleading for him to drink from me again, craving that ecstasy. Every nerve ending is on fire, throbbing, begging for him, but he's careful in how he tortures me, every move calculated to drive me insane. He slides one of his legs between my thighs and pushes against me. I bite my lip and grab the sheets, trying to suppress a moan, and I feel his lips against my neck turning up in a smile. He's enjoying this way too much.

His lips continue their torturous trail down my chest, leaving my neck unfortunately bite-free, and then start across my ribs, down my stomach. The lower he goes, the more I have to fight the urge to squirm, the more rapid my breathing gets, the more my body aches for him. I tangle one hand in his hair, needing to touch him in some way, but soon he's outside my reach and I sigh in frustration. His lips kiss along my hip into my inner thigh, his breath warm against the sensitive skin, and my body is rigid with anticipation, my hands aching from holding the sheets so tightly. I'm going to lose my mind if he doesn't touch me soon.

"Damon." I half-beg breathlessly. "Please."

He ignores my pleas, his fingers tracing along the inside of my left thigh as his lips run across my other and I shudder, my heart beating frantically. Instead of what I expect from him, what I'm begging him to do, I feel his tongue run along the crook of my leg and then his teeth breaking my skin. As soon as he pulls the first mouthful of blood out of me, all thought of remaining still is lost. My eyes fly open as an incredible feeling sweeps through me, the aching for his touch intensified a thousand fold, so strong it almost hurts. My back arches, my already aching hands twist tighter in the sheets. Even with just his lips and tongue coaxing blood from my body, I feel the rise starting and my muscles start to tense.

"Damon. God, Damon. I'm gonna… I can't…"

My words become incoherent moans and my eyes roll back. I welcome the waves of pleasure crashing over me burning through every part of my body. Oh, God. My body starts to tighten even more, begging for release, but just as I'm about to let go, he pulls away. My muscles go slack and I fall back on the bed, breathing hard and frustrated.

"You're not doing a very good job of staying still." He teases, looking up at me with a grin.

I let my head fall back, too scatterbrained to come up with a snarky response. He's going to be the death of me.

His fingers trails down my chest and stomach again, feather light, sending chills through me, and I close my eyes, allowing myself to just _feel_. My breathing is starting to slow but there's a prominent, persistent throbbing between my legs and it doesn't help that his hands move slowly across my hips, my lower stomach, and dangerously close to the one place I'm craving him to touch.

I gasp, feeling his lips take over where his hands left off and I attempt to prepare myself for the tidal wave of pleasure that's soon to follow. But, though I know what's going to happen before it does, as soon as the warmth of his mouth is on me, I lose all control of myself. This is a different sensation all together, every slide of his tongue sends a burning pleasure, building slowly and promising a release like no other. A flush spreads across my body and my skin feels tight. The room is suddenly burning up. I don't know how many times I've said his name, begging for him to go faster, to push me over the edge I'm so desperately trying to claw my way over, but he continues the slow torturous strokes that are threatening to make me go mad. I bite my lip, silently cursing him for this sweet agony, when his hands secure around my hips, pulling me closer. I cry out, sure this is it, but as soon as the waves start to take over, he stops again.

I look back down at him, taking in his dark, tousled hair and icy gaze, the perfectly sculpted muscles that wrap around every inch of his body. I can't take this anymore. I need him.

I grab him, push, and we slam into the wall across my room, the house creaking with the force of the blow and several pictures falling to the floor. It doesn't even faze me, though, and my mouth finds his again. His lips part in a moan against my kiss as I press my hips to his, desperately wanting to feel him against me. Just the pressure of him after his torment pulls a whimper from my lips. I have never needed another person's touch so badly in my life. The hunger, the lust, is ravenous and can only be satiated by him. I capture his bottom lip and suck, eliciting another groan, and his arms wrap around me, crushing me to him. I kiss across his jaw, traveling to his neck where his blood is still dried. I suck the stained skin and a sigh of pleasure leaves his beautiful lips. Hunger starts to overcome me and I push my fangs into his neck.

If I thought the high of blood was beautiful before, it's nothing compared to now. It swallows me whole as I drink him down with his moans in my ear. I push into him harder, drinking deeper, and I know he's feeling what I was feeling just minutes before, the rising, amazing rapture taking over. I run my fingers lightly over the front of his jeans and he grabs my wrist with a sound between a gasp and moan.

"God, Elena. Oh, God… Elena, stop. Stop."

I pull back and he leans his head back against the wall, breathing heavy, his face flushed like mine. Suddenly, looking at him with his mouth open in ecstasy, trying to control the pleasure coursing through his body, I think I could do this all day.

"Damon, you're not doing a very good job of being still." I antagonize teasingly, unable to hide my smirk.

His eyes spring open, finding my face and flashing with mischief, and his jaw clenches with a growl. Before I know what's happening, he throws me back on the bed, jumping on top of me and playfully nipping at my neck as I giggle, attempting to escape his iron grasp. His hands lock around my wrists, holding them above my head, and as he pushes against me, I'm forced to bite back a moan at the friction of his jeans between my thighs. His eyes search my face, understanding the sudden increase of the tempo of my heart, and then his lips crash down on mine, his tongue teasing me, something he's apparently very skilled at. For the second time tonight, I find my hands at his belt, desperately trying to get rid of the only barrier between us, but my hands are shaking with adrenaline and, eventually, I just pull with all my strength, effectively tearing it loose.

Within seconds, his pants are crumpled on my floor and he is hovering over me. He moves into me without hesitation, filling me, and I'm overtaken with the intensity of him rubbing against the areas he's been teasing all evening. His lips find mine, but with every push, I lose more control, moaning into his mouth, shuddering with the sensations radiating through my body, so powerful they are almost painful. He starts to moan in the way that makes my stomach leap, that steals my breath, and the building feeling starts, burning through every molecule in me. I grip onto his arm, digging my nails into him as pleasure overcomes me, ripping, burning, spiraling through me. I open my mouth to cry out but no sound comes as every muscle in my body contracts. The sounds of his release come as he pushes into me one last time and then he collapses on top of me, his breath hot on my neck. But there's a rush of heat that continues to pulse through me for longer than I thought possible and I'm left clinging to him, gasping, lightheaded and exhausted.

Yep, he's going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Keeping Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it. _

_Sooo, quick update because we've had a TON of snow days here (woo woo! you'd understand my joy if you know how little this happens. AKA NEVER). There's not a lot going on in this chapter as far as Delena smuttiness, but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. __**HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! You guys are AMAZING!**_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_9:31 PM Hey, are you home? I thought I might swing by, see how the night went._

_10:18 PM Okay, well, please message me when you get in. Love you._

_11:24 PM Everything okay? You never take this long to get back to me and Damon isn't answering my texts either. It's starting to worry me._

I look at the messages from Stefan and hit ignore. I know I need to respond, but what am I going to say to him? I can't tell him I slept with Damon, not yet, anyway. He'll hate me… He has every right to hate me. But I can't continue to lie and pretend like everything is okay, either. Especially not after everything that's happened tonight. I run my eyes across my phone's background picture, the one of me with Stefan taken just last year when we were smiling and happy, when things were simple and easy. Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. Things have never been simple and easy between us. We've always been fighting against something, fighting for something, or fighting each other. And, if I'm being honest, that's not a time I would choose to go back to, even if I had the choice, because even in moments when I wasn't on the verge of death or he wasn't on the brink of relapse, there was an internal struggle that no one knew about, one I tried to hide from even myself. I would never want to go back to a time where I wasn't sure of what I wanted.

I turn my phone on silent, placing it face down on the night stand. I will address this today, I promise. I won't be one of those girls that cheats for weeks on end… Ugh, I never wanted to be the girl that cheated at all. Unfortunately, that line has already been crossed… twice. Tears sting my eyes at the harsh realization that I'm becoming everything I always hated: a liar, a cheater, a coward. And it's not like I can blame this on becoming a vampire, though the cowardice in me wants to do just that. But I can't, because, as I already admitted to myself and to Damon, these feelings aren't new, they were just unaddressed until they grew to be too big to hold inside me anymore. The fact that I cheated on Stefan was my own doing in more than one way. It should have been avoided by making the choice I knew was right _months ago_… back when Damon kissed me on the front porch of this very house, back when I kissed him in Denver, back when I should have decided to keep driving to him instead of going back to Mystic Falls, or any of the other millions of chances I had to make that choice and I _didn't_. Because I _am_ a coward.

I wipe away the tears that stain my cheeks, deciding that after everything I've done, this is something I have to accept and live with. I don't deserve a chance to cry about it or whine about how it's so hard. I _made it _hard. Now, I just have to face it.

* * *

I knock on the bathroom door before opening it and sliding inside the small, steamy room, placing a towel on the toilet.

"Here's a fresh towel. Sorry about that. Laundry hasn't exactly been at the top of my priority list after, you know, dying and everything."

Damon peeks his head out from behind the shower curtain, his hair dripping wet, and I'm suddenly painfully aware that he's naked less than two feet from me. I bite my lip, trying to focus on remaining a safe distance from him until I can get everything sorted out with Stefan. That's going to be hard to do.

He puckers his lips and I step toward him, leery of being so close to him in his current state, and for good reason. As soon as our lips touch, what was meant to be a quick smooch turns into something much more. The taste of the water from his lips is incredible and I deepen our kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip, letting my fingers run through his soaking hair. Unexpectedly, his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me inside the shower fully clothed. I shriek as the water starts to soak my clothes, but Damon just pushes me against the wall and kisses me again, his hands sliding underneath my t-shirt.

Even with the white noise from the running water, I distinctly hear Damon's phone going off in the other room and I can only guess who it is.

"You should get that." I say, but Damon continues to kiss down my neck, sucking at the water running down my skin.

"Let it go to voicemail."

He presses against me and I'm on the verge of surrendering when there's a sharp rap on the front door followed by a familiar and completely unexpected voice.

"Elena?"

* * *

Oh, crap. My mind is racing and blank all at the same time. How is that even possible? I stand, shocked and unable to move, and Damon grabs my arms, shaking me.

"Elena!" He whispers and my terrified eyes meet his. "Go talk to him. Don't be dodgy, don't be shady. It's going to be fine. Whatever you do, _don't _tell him tonight. We'll… figure something out, but I have to get out of here. Something tells me that finding me naked won't help matters."

I nod, still half in shock, and start taking off my dripping clothes automatically before grabbing the towel I'd originally brought for Damon and securing it around me. I mouth a 'sorry', realizing he now has no way to dry off, but there are footsteps coming up the steps and I have to get out of here. I walk out of the bathroom and right into him, looking up into his warm, green eyes.

"Stefan." I say with as much affection as I can, trying desperately to hide my growing panic. "Sorry, I was… in the shower."

He hugs me and pulls me in for a kiss. Immediately, I feel like I'm betraying Damon. How screwed up is that?

"Can I have a second? I just want to get dressed."

"Sure. I'll be downstairs." He gives me a small smile and I can't tell if he's suspicious that I wanted to dress alone after we've been together for so long.

That's just great. I'm getting paranoid.

I go to my room and shut the door, immediately opening the bathroom to see if Damon is still here. He's not, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not cut out for this sneaking around stuff.

I shut the door, feeling a little calmer, and pull on a pair of pants and a t-shirt before taking one more deep breath and heading downstairs. Stefan is sitting on the couch, staring off in to space and clearly preoccupied. Part of me wants to ask what's going on, why he looks so worried, but the words get stuck in my mouth. How can I talk casually to him just hours after making the choice that will break his heart?

"Thanks." I say, sitting down on the chair across from him. "I was freezing. So… what are you doing here?" It comes out like an accusation and I scold myself internally. _I'm_ the one that's doing something wrong, not him. He was just being a good boyfriend and coming to check on me after I went off with his brother and ignored his calls and texts all night.

"I was just checking in. I never heard back from you." He says, obviously a little surprised by the tone of my voice. "How did it go?"

I try to think back all the way to the party and the reason I was there. Images of Damon on top of me, kissing me, moaning, all flash before my eyes and I swallow, my heart rate speeding up. I can't do this. I can't lie to his face like this, I have to tell him. He's going to figure it out, anyway. It'll be less painful if I am just honest. Well, I don't know that _anything_ will really make this less painful, but he should at least hear it from me.

"Sorry," I say for the billionth time tonight, a red flag that I'm feeling guilty about something. "My phone must have been on silent. The trip was… um, enlightening. I learned a lot." Like that I'm in love with your brother. I look up into his eyes and take a deep breath. "Stefan, I need to talk to you about something."

There's a knock on the front door. Seriously? I finally had my courage to get this taken care of and now it's starting to fade.

"I'll be right back."

I walk to the door, taking the opportunity of not facing him to give myself a pep talk. I can do this. I _have _to do this. Even if it scares me, even though I know it's going to break his heart, he deserves better than this deception. He's going to hate me no matter when he finds out. What was it Damon said when I was going to feed with Stefan for the first time? "Rip off the proverbial band-aid and let it bleed". How ironic that the metaphor still fits.

I open the door and stare into the blue eyes I've become very familiar with over the last few hours. I can still see a light sheen of water in his hair, but, otherwise, he looks just as he did this morning when we left for Whitmore: dark grey long sleeve shirt pushed up to his elbows and dark wash jeans. God, he looks good. When did I start salivating over him this way? I need to get a grip. His brother and my still-boyfriend is here, in this house.

"Damon." Stefan says from behind me. "What are you doing here so late?"

He smirks, keeping his eyes trained on Stefan in favor of me. "Well, I was almost home when I became fairly certain that I had Elena's phone instead of mine." He holds up the phone and turns it on so we can see the very picture of me and Stefan I was looking at earlier. What is he doing? "No offense, Stefan, but I see you enough. I don't need a picture of your mope." He turns his eyes to me. "So, can I get mine back?"

"Oh, right. It's upstairs."

He grins and steps inside, falling into step behind me as I head up the stairs. "I'll just grab it and be out of your over-styled hair." He says as he passes Stefan.

As soon as we walk into my room, I turn and push his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I mouth.

"What are _you_ doing?" He mouths back, then makes a motion that I am guessing means he heard me about to tell Stefan and didn't approve.

"He deserves to know, Damon."

His eyes flash and I can practically hear his jaw clenching. "_Not tonight_." He grabs his phone from my nightstand where he must have stolen mine from and reaches around to push my phone into my back pocket, leaning into me before he turns and heads back down the stairs without another word. I hear him mutter, "She's all yours" to Stefan and the front door closes.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Elena is going to be the death of me… possibly in a literal sense. Yes, I get that she's all moral and can't stand the thought of hurting Stefan. Believe me, I get it. Believe it or not, guilt has actually been trying to creep into my chest, too… like heartburn. But we have to push that aside for now or Stefan will try to turn me into a kabob for my… indiscretions. Not that his anger would be unjustified, but still, dying isn't on my agenda for the day. I have other things to do.

I start towards my car, which was thankfully parked quite a bit further down the street than usual because of idiots that don't know how to drive. Apparently, to some people, parking far enough away from one car to fit in half of another seems like a fantastic idea to preserve the limited parking space on this already-cramped street. Sometimes I really worry about where the human race is headed. You go out in town and see more stoners talking to inanimate objects than you see people having intelligent conversations about things that actually _matter_… not whether or not some model's ass has been photo-shopped on the cover of a magazine (news flash: It has been. Nothing makes it to the cover of a magazine untouched). But really? That's the big news today? Read a book. Do your freaking homework. Go out and learn about the world. There's a big organ in your skull called a brain… _use it_.

Stefan's voice breaks me from my internal rant at imaginary people.

_"So… you wanted to talk about something?"_

I can practically see the fear on Elena's face now. She's not a good liar, but I can't go in there again without provoking too much suspicion. I'm just going to have to trust her—reluctantly—to keep this secret until we can figure out a way to break the news to Stefan easily. Until then, I should probably stop having sex with her every chance I get. That's what I good brother would do, a courteous brother. Then again, a good brother would've never had sex with his brother's girlfriend to begin with, so I guess we can scratch "Brother of the Year" from the titles I'll be winning this year. Still, we're pressing our luck on getting caught and, though it drives me _insane_ to finally be with Elena and do to her all the things I've been dreaming of doing since I laid eyes on her, I really don't want Stefan to get hurt.

Elena draws in a shaky breath and I still outside the driver's side of my car, willing her to hear me mentally shouting at her to _not tell Stefan. _I hear her laugh slightly.

_"I don't even remember what I was going to talk to you about. It must not have been important."_

That's my girl.

I smile to myself, realizing that she is, in fact, _my girl_. Kind of.

* * *

_**Please read and review! Every review keeps me motivated to keep writing. For real. I'm not even playin' ;)  
**_


	4. Temptation

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it._

_First, let me say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are incredible! It was because of your amazing response that I felt a push to write as much as I did so I could upload something new before my classes start back and my snow days officially end... which is in about 45 minutes. Thank you, again! __**Candy Momo -**__I promise that I'll write back today, I've been doing that paper I told you about :/ Ugh!_

_**WARNING: SUPER DUPER MATURE CONTENT ;)**_

* * *

**Damon's POV**

When Stefan gets back to the boarding house, he seems a little preoccupied with something. In truth, I'm a little preoccupied, myself, but probably for a whole different reason. Memories of the party and the 'after-party' continue to run through my mind like a movie… a very dirty and distracting movie. Elena has said my name a million times, but she's never said it the way she said it tonight, like she needed me, like she was _craving _me. Sure, other girls have said my name in a similar fashion over the years. You live for 145 years and you're bound to have a few lovers… or more than a few. But, with Elena… it was different. I've dreamed a thousand dreams where she and I were together, where her nails dug into me from pleasure, but it was never even close to the real thing. Never in my life have I felt such satisfaction for pulling a moan from someone's lips. And let's not forget the confession that acted as a precursor to our sequel. She said that she _did_ need me and, not only that, but that she loved me. Elena _loves _me. The one thing I've waited to hear my entire existence given to me by the girl I've pined after pathetically for the past two years. I clench my jaw and down my bourbon before pouring another glass. If I want to keep from acting on my impulse and driving back to her house right now, I'm going to have to think about something else.

I look at Stefan sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, hoping that keeping him in my line of vision will quell the side of me that wants what it wants and doesn't care who gets hurt. I can be that guy, the one who doesn't care about anyone's agenda but my own. I'm good at it. I did it for more years than I care to admit. But, slowly, things have started to change. Despite my attempts to avoid it, _I _have started to change. I will always be selfish and stubborn and reckless. That was ingrained in me way before I was ever a vampire. But, now, after years of punishing Stefan for being the guy that Katherine chose, for turning me against my will when I didn't want to live a second without the woman I thought I loved, for not realizing I was missing when I was being tortured for 5 years, or whatever other reason I could think of to hate him, I'm done being the guy that promised him an eternity of misery. And I don't actually want him to hate me… most of the time. I'm not going to sit around a campfire and sing songs of brotherly love or anything, but even though we fight constantly about anything and everything, there's still a part of me afraid that once he finds out about Elena and me, he'll never forgive either of us.

Well, that sappy train of thought certainly squashed the desire to worsen this situation we're in. I'm guessing that Elena was able to refrain from spilling our secret for now since I wasn't greeted by Stefan with an attempt on my life. Still, whatever he's got turning around in his head is obviously not good. He tosses back a tumbler just like I did and levels his eyes on me with a strange expression.

"What happened tonight?"

I stop short, but, thankfully, I'm a good liar. I've had a lot of practice.

"A little dancing, a lot of feeding. Why?"

He shakes his head. "Elena just seems… different."

I roll my eyes.

"She _is_ different. She's a vampire, now." And we had sex. Twice. And blood-shared. Twice. Wow, we were ambitious.

I down the remainder of my drink and start upstairs, not really in the mood to get into it again about the proper way to be a vampire. He's not listened to me over the last 145 years and, despite the fact that I got the devastatingly handsome gene and he was burdened with morals and hero hair, we do actually share a _few_ traits. Stubbornness is one of those.

"I know." He says, and I stop halfway up the stairs.

Maybe I misjudged Elena's ability to keep her mouth shut.

"Know _what_?" I ask skeptically.

"That you have her best interest at heart. Teaching her to feed, how to cope… But she's not supposed to be this person."

I scoff, half in revulsion, half in relief. "When is anybody _ever_ the person they're supposed to be?"

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The next morning when I wake up, there's that half a second before I open my eyes when everything seems blissfully perfect. There is no bloodlust, no guilt, no horrible, crushing realization that I've dug a hole deeper than I'm able to climb out of… not without losing a few things along the way. There's none of that. There is simply happiness, memories of Damon with me… thoughts of his beautiful smile, the way his hand felt in mine last night, the feeling of safety and freedom his very presence brings. And, then, reality sets in and I'm forced to open my eyes to a day that will bring about the destruction of not only _my_ relationship with a man I've loved for years, a man who has become family after helping me cope with the loss of mine, but also the destruction of his relationship with his brother. I really am talented. One choice and I've destroyed several lives.

Again, I push back the guilt that burns in my stomach and get out of bed. No moping. I'm still bound and determined to not give myself the satisfaction of feeling sorry for myself. Instead, I make a conscious effort to focus on other things, like what I'm actually going to say to Stefan once I see him. I look at my phone and see a slew of messages. Bonnie is suspicious and asking questions and Stefan has messaged me several times saying he's hoping to see me sometime this afternoon. I scroll through again, my heart dropping a little when I confirm that no messages have come from a certain blue-eyed vampire.

Before I can get too disheartened, though, my phone dings with a new text.

_Morning, Party Pants. What's on the agenda for the day?_

I smile, imagining him lying in his massive bed writing to me, and type back a response.

_Good morning. I don't know about you, but before I do anything, I'm going to take a shower. The one I took last night was a little unorthodox. You know, being clothed and all._

His reply is almost instant.

_Ooh, nakedness. Mind if I join?_

I stop, trying to determine whether or not he's being serious. I would love nothing more than to resume where we left off last night, but I'm supposed to be putting a halt on things until I can get this worked out with Stefan. And it sucks. I decide not to reply and just pretend like I'm already in the shower and turn to grab my clothes, almost having a heart attack when I see Damon leaning against my wall. Apparently, he's _not_ still in bed.

"God, Damon. You almost gave me a heart attack."

His features screw up in skepticism. "I'm fairly certain vampires can't have heart attacks."

"A-ha. Ha-ha." I laugh sarcastically.

He stands up straight and takes a couple of steps toward me, dropping his head like he's stalking his prey. "Were you _dodging me?_" He says in mock hurt, continuing to slowly advance toward me.

"I wasn't _dodging you_… I just… wanted to…" I back into the wall and he puts one of his arms up beside my head, leaning in so close that I can see the different streaks of blue in his eyes. "…do something." I exhale sharply. There were definitely words in my head a second ago… What was I talking about?

"Something?" He says, brushing his lips across my cheek. "Well, that's specific. You know, you seem distracted this morning. You didn't even hear me come in. Tsk, tsk."

His lips move against my skin with every word, his breath hot against me, and every thought of holding back this morning is lost in that sensation. He leans forward and runs his lips along my neck, touching as lightly as possible and effectively stopping that breathing thing I'm supposed to do. Suddenly, he straightens up and pulls back.

"But you're right." He says with a sigh. "We should wait until later, after we've done… what was it you said a second ago? '_Something'_?"

He plops down on my bed and smiles that irritatingly smug grin of his. I take a deep breath and push away from the wall that was serving as my only support when my knees decided to stop working a few seconds ago. Why does my body always betray me when Damon walks into a room? My heart speeds up, my lungs no longer exchange oxygen correctly, my stomach jumps, my skin is on fire and covered in goosebumps at the same time, and every muscle in my body starts to go weak. I feel constantly on the verge of intoxication by his very presence.

And, now, he's taunting me.

"You're an ass." I say with as much conviction as I can muster, but it just makes his grin widen.

"_I know_." He says, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

I should let it go. He's practically agreeing, in a very anti-Damon fashion, to put our relationship on hold until we talk with Stefan. This is what I wanted. This is why I didn't respond to his text… Right? Ugh, it was so much easier to ignore this part of me when he wasn't in the room. And when I scan my eyes across his black leather jacket and V-neck shirt, the way the fabric conforms to his body in all the right places, there's a nudging in the back of my mind and my stubbornness, or desire, takes over. So, while his eyes are closed, I turn my back to him and take off my shirt, throwing it on his face before walking towards the bathroom. Two can play at his little temptation game.

Within a second, he has me pinned against the wall of my room. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face and he grins right back. I push and spin until I have him pressed against the wall, instead, running my hands down the sides of his face slowly. His eyes close and I can see his jaw clench with the effort it's taking for him to remain in control. I love this… touching his face, running my fingers across his lips, through his hair, down his ears and neck… I love being able to look at him and finally admit to myself that it's okay to love him, to want him. I let my fingers trail down his chest and then run my hands across his shoulders, underneath his leather jacket until it falls to the floor in a heap.

I bite my bottom lip, letting my eyes roam over him, and push my hands underneath his black t-shirt, sliding them across his stomach and feeling the muscles hidden there, how they move with every shallow breath he takes. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall with a sigh.

If I had any restraint before, it's gone now. As soon as his blue eyes open and focus on me again, I push my lips to his. His response is instant. His lips part against mine, his tongue caressing and teasing mine, and his hands hold my body as close to his as it can get. He reaches back and pulls his shirt over his head, obviously abandoning his plans to wait until later, too.

He pushes forwards and I walk back until I feel my legs hit the bed. He lays me back and then his body is on mine, the weight of him pushing me into the mattress. Oh, how I love gravity right now. He laces his fingers through mine and my heart swells at the sweet gesture. It just makes me want him more.

I've missed this. Even after less than 24 hours, I'm craving his kiss, his touch, his _bite_. When I became a vampire, my biggest fear was the craving, the hunger that burns hotter than anything else, and the chance that that hunger would lead me to hurt or kill someone. Little did I know that my biggest craving wouldn't even be for blood. Instead, the first thing I think of before I open my eyes and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep is Damon. He's become an addiction. How did I miss this when I was human? How was I able to ignore that part of myself? Because I can't find the strength to, now. As soon as I kissed him at that party, I knew it was all over. And for the first time since I turned, I'm glad we have forever.

I deepen our kiss and turn again, pushing him back onto the bed. He's tormented me twice in the last 24 hours. It's my turn, now.

I know that Damon is used to being in control. That's just who he is. But there's something about him right now, looking back at me with anticipation and wonder. And, despite that I know he's far from innocent in most ways, there is something behind his wide, blue eyes that's usually lacking. Suddenly, it hits me.

Trust. He trusts me.

I breathe a sigh against his soft lips, moving them across his skin in an attempt to taste as much of him as I can. I'm in sensory overload already. The feel of his skin against mine, the pulsing of his blood beating against my body, the taste of his lips, his neck, his chest, the smell of his body wash clinging to skin, the sound of his fractured breathing and groans of pleasure as my hands slowly descend down his stomach… all of that combined with the unyielding lust that pulses throughout my body, the insatiable hunger for him, the hunger for his blood, for his teeth to push into me, the persistent raw, aching between my legs… God, I feel it all.

I unbutton his pants and slide them off, shimmying out of mine and dropping them to the floor, too.

I climb back on top of him halfway, kissing down his chest, letting my tongue trail down his stomach, loving the way his heartbeat speeds up, the way his breathing continues to get more shallow in anticipation. First, I let my fingers trail against the front of his boxers and his body tenses… then I followed the same path with my lips, barely touching, letting my hot breath whisper through the fabric.

Nervousness starts to creep through me. I know it's insane to feel this way considering the things I have shared with this man over the last few days, but part of me feels like this is somehow more personal, more intimate. And to do this with _Damon_, of all people… the thought terrifies me.

"Elena." He says, his voice raw. "You're driving me insane."

I grin and the nervousness fades. "_I know_." I tease, giving his words from earlier back to him.

With my new bravery, I slide his boxers off, letting them join the pile of clothes on the floor, and before that bravery can fade, I wrap my lips around him, glancing up just in time to see his eyes roll back and his mouth fall open. The vision of his pleasure runs through me and with every move of my mouth, he seems to lose himself a little more to it. I pull back and run my tongue up the length of him. He moans, the sound of it setting me on fire and, when his body starts to tense, there's a part of me that doesn't want to pull back, not with the groans coming from his lips.

"Elena. Elena. You have to stop." He begs. "_Elena_."

I do as he asks and pull back, but reluctantly, not wanting to stop when his moans were driving me to bring him as much pleasure as possible. He drops his head back onto the bed, breathing heavy and staring the ceiling. Now that I'm not focused on him, I can feel the throbbing between my own legs, begging to be touched. While he's still catching his breath, I climb on top of him, straddling him and slowly lowering myself down, he groans and my head falls back in ecstasy. This is heaven. Immediately, he pulls me down and his lips are on mine. I move against him and he moans into my mouth, his hands gripping me so tightly that, if I were human, would surely leave bruises on me. But it doesn't hurt… instead, it mixes with the endless flow of euphoria pumping through my veins, traveling to every capillary, igniting every neuron. I suck on his bottom lip and he groans, pulling me closer to him, moving into me deeper than he ever has. I moan and lean down, barely thinking before I puncture his skin with my teeth.

As soon as the flavor flows over my tongue, I'm lost. I can feel my body tighten and every push of him into me winds me tighter, pushing me so high I feel like I'll never come down. But then his moans change in a way that I've already come to recognize as sign that he can't hold on much longer. The sound sends a burning down my body and I let go as rapture sweeps over me, through me, and I bite harder, feeling his arms crushing me as he moans in my ear, finding his release.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we lie in my bed, just being together, my tracing patterns onto his chest. Can I just stay here forever? Because that would be perfection.

My phone dings with a text but I ignore it. Jeremy is at work and the only person I want to talk to right now is lying underneath me, still naked. It's not until Damon's phone gets a text soon after that I think something might be wrong. I slide off the bed halfway in the laziest way possible, holding onto Damon's arm as an anchor, and reach for his pants, sliding his phone out one-handed with great effort. He pulls me back on the bed and opens the text, his eyebrows immediately furrowing.

"Son of a bitch." He says, letting his eyes roam over my face. "We have a problem."

* * *

**SO, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it :D All kinds of Delena action in this one. For those of you wanting an actual storyline, it's coming, I promise. I've just been having fun with Damon and Elena's new relationship. There's not going to be a sire-bond in this story because I feel like it cheapens Elena's feelings for Damon. There IS a cure, but don't fret. Things will not go as they did in the series! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Hunting the Hunter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it._**

**_Hi, everyone! First, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to every single person that reviewed, added this story to your favorites or follow list (or added me to one of those lists!) You guys are INCREDIBLE. Second, I want to apologize for the long wait. It's midterm here, so it's been insane. I have four exams next week and I've actually been pretty sick. So, without further ado..._**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I can't keep my leg from bouncing up and down in anticipation, urging the light to turn green. Connor has Jeremy and probably Matt and who knows how many other hostages trapped at the Grill. From my peripheral, I see Damon glance at me from the driver's seat and, then, I feel his fingers intertwine with mine. The sweet gesture is so unexpected that it almost pushes me to the brink of tears yet again. I swear, since becoming a vampire, I feel like I'm constantly on the verge of crying, overwhelmed with lust, or driven mad with hunger. Like I'm some extremely stressed out pregnant person.

We pull into the parking lot in front of Ric's old apartment and Damon grabs something from his glove box: Ric's apartment keys. He's not really talked a lot about losing Ric but, come to think of it, I think this is the first time we've been back in his place since… I look over at him. Though he's good at hiding his emotions, there's a sadness in his expression that breaks my heart. He lost so much that night. I touch his face and lean over to kiss the corner of his mouth, wanting to comfort him in some way. I know this is risky, being so close to him out in public before we talk to Stefan, especially when I know that I can rarely resist him once I feel his soft lips molded to mine. But all that is lost behind the desire to wipe the grief from his face. He gives me a small kiss and leans his forehead against mine.

"We'll get Jeremy out. I promise." He says, either misinterpreting my intentions or shifting the focus from his loss to our current situation. I'm guessing the latter, but I nod, anyway, really hoping he's right. My brother is the only family I have left. I can't make it without him.

* * *

When we get upstairs, Stefan is the only one there, waiting outside the door with a preoccupied expression.

"Hey." He smiles at me and I try to smile back through the guiltiness that feels permanently lodged in my chest.

He wraps his arms around me and I try not to let my ever-growing guilt make me react differently than I normally would. Still, I can't help but glance at Damon. He looks completely the same as he always does, sliding Ric's key into the lock to open up the door, and I'm reminded that he's had a lot of practice with seeing me and Stefan together despite his feelings for me. The thought makes me sad. At the last second, though, he turns and catches my eye, giving me a small smile as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

Stefan pulls back and heads inside behind Damon, suddenly glancing between us with a strange look.

"Did you guys come together?"

It's such a simple question but it catches me off guard and I freeze behind them.

Damon is unfazed.

"Yeah, I was already at Elena's house this morning, looking for you so we could deal with our little Hunter problem when this _beautiful_ opportunity presented itself." He lies smoothly, glancing at me from over Stefan's shoulder.

I bite my lip. This is so not the time to do this, but I can't keep up this lie. I can't. I'm not a great actress or liar and I don't want to be. I sigh, glancing between the two brothers that both stole my heart at different points in my life. My heart and brain are in a tug of war on how to do this or whether I should do it at all. Part of me knows that telling Stefan now is almost an act of selfishness because it's going to ease my own feelings of guilt at having sex with Damon behind his back. But another part, the part that's winning this internal debate, knows that I can't look him in the face and lie to him… and that's what I'm doing. Even if I don't deny what happened, even if he doesn't suspect it, it's a lie of omission. Damon can obviously see my guilty conscience starting to get the better of me and is giving me a look at clearly says, "_NOT NOW". _

"Elena?" Stefan says, looking confused as he glances between us.

"Stefan. I know this isn't the best time, but you need to know something. You deserve to know."

"_Elena_…" Damon warns, his eyes wide as he tries to convey his message, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. "Don't you think we should focus on getting Jeremy out right now?"

I know what he's wanting me to do but I can't, so I shake my head and he closes his eyes in defeat, tilting his head back as if he's waiting on an inevitable catastrophe. My heart is a jackhammer in my chest and I feel a little dizzy. What's worse is I think I see realization creeping into Stefan's expression at the last second.

"Stefan, Damon and I..."

I exhale sharply, ready to get this out, but before I can force the words from my lips, we hear the door downstairs open and close, followed by Tyler and Caroline's voices. They reach the top of the steps and open the door, stopping short at the evident tension in the room. Caroline must believe that it's because of our current Hunter problem and she immediately pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll get him out." She leans back and smiles at me encouragingly. "My mom already has the street blocked off. She's telling people there's a faulty gas main."

Stefan just walks out the door without another word and, despite that Damon is shooting me a look from across the room, I know I have to follow him. I mutter a thanks to Caroline for her support and then hurry after Stefan, pushing off with all my strength at the top of the stairs so I can block the door before he gets there. He stops with a sigh on the bottom step.

"Where are you going?" I say and it almost sounds like an accusation, which is ridiculous. I don't get to make demands, now.

"I need to find out how many hostages he has so we can come up with a plan to get them out safely."

I nod but stay rooted in front of the door.

"Listen. I know that this was the worst time for this. Believe me, I know that. We will talk later, after everything has settled down, I promise. But I just don't want you to go out and do something reckless because you're upset."

He drops his head, avoiding my eyes.

"How long?"

"Stefan…." I say, not really sure what's he's thinking happened since I was unable to get out my entire confession. Still, I decide to stick with the biggest act of betrayal and not get into the nitty gritty of how long I've had feelings for his brother. "It just happened, I swear."

Suddenly, he lashes out, punching a hole in the wall opposite him and, by the time Damon, Caroline, and Tyler have huddled to look at the cause of the commotion, he's pushed his way past me and out the door.

* * *

Caroline is staring at me from across the room with a look I recognize well; she's curious. And despite that privacy is not a word she commonly understands, she refrains from asking about Stefan's outburst for the moment and decides to leave with Tyler. They are heading out to see how the hybrids can help get Jeremy and the rest of the hostages out. As soon as they are out the door, Damon turns to me with a look of disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I know that I should have waited, but it threw me off when he asked if we came together. I just can't look him in the face and act like everything is normal knowing what happened not 30 minutes before we got here."

He sighs and starts rummaging through Ric's drawers, pulling out vervain darts, stakes, and what look like old maps.

"Well, now that your guilty conscience is partially out of the way, how about we try to actually accomplish what we came here for?"

I nod. I know he's upset with me, but I can't help it. Maybe he can look Stefan in the eye and lie to him about what's been going on between us, but I can't. He's been there for me through so much, loving me so deeply that Klaus had to compel away his humanity for him to ignore it, and I feel like he deserves better than us sneaking around and lying to him. And not only that, but I don't have to brain capacity to focus on my guilty conscience when my little brother is trapped in the Mystic Grill with a homicidal vampire hunter that, apparently, has no qualms with killing humans, either… which I find pretty hypocritical since he hunts vampires for that very reason.

Damon rolls out one of the papers, using random objects from Ric's table to anchor the corners down, and takes a picture of the map, saying something about how the tunnels run underneath the town, including the Grill. That can be our access point. Now that we have a plan of action, I'm itching to get in there and make this hunter wish he'd never set foot in Mystic Falls.

I lace my fingers through his and give him a kiss, hoping to ease his irritation at me. It still feels so strange to be able to be with him in this way, so casually. For so long I stood across the room from him, silently wishing I could do things like this, that I could feel his lips whenever I wanted to, that I could memorize the depths of his blue eyes. The sex is... well, there are really no words strong enough for it. But it's so much more than that. It's _these_ moments that I have longed for, too... the little things that made me fall for him, like how he holds my face when he needs me to look into his eyes because words alone aren't enough, how his fingers wrap around mine, grounding me, reminding me I'm not alone. Even we're technically not 'together', it feels natural to do this with him. It feels right.

"This will all be over soon." He says, pulling me from my thoughts, his expression softening a little at my kiss.

"Will it? No matter what we do, things like this always seem to pop up. Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?"

"After this, we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he can find himself an island girl." He grins, pushing his lips to mine again.

I pull back and sigh.

"Damon, we need to go. I know that Stefan is checking for hostages, but we can't wait anymore. Jeremy is in there. I have to get him out."

His blue eyes search my face.

"Yeah, about that… you need to stay here."

Now it's my turn to give him a look of disbelief.

"_What?_ No! Jeremy is in there, Damon. I'm not staying behind."

"Think about it, Elena. Connor doesn't know you're a vampire and we should keep it that way."

I start shaking my head and he grabs my arm, twisting me close to him and angling a stake to my heart.

"This is all it takes for you to become Hunter prey." He says, his breath hot on my ear.

No, I'm not backing down from this. For years, I was the one that couldn't do anything but be saved at the risk of everyone else. Now, I don't need to be protected and I'm not weak. I clench my jaw and grab the hand holding the stake, ducking underneath his arm and twisting it behind his back before pushing him into the wall.

"No, Damon. I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself and I'm going." I let go of his arm and he turns to face me. "Jeremy is the only family I have left. I can do this. _We_ can do this, together."

I can see he doesn't want to agree, but, eventually, he nods. Though he and Stefan fight like crazy, he understands what it's like to have a brother and no one else. He understands that I can't lose him, too.

The door downstairs opens and Stefan appears a second later, avoiding my eyes, though I definitely see anger lingering behind his expression as he glances towards us. I automatically take a step back to put some distance between me and Damon. I know this has to be hard enough on him without seeing me so close to his brother, but the look on his face tells me that he senses something, anyway.

"So, how many hostages are there?" I say, my voice weak with shame.

He barely spares me a glance. "Three. Jeremy, Matt, and April Young."

Damon scoffs. "Those idiots. They're like danger magnets."

I look at Damon, trying to communicate my urgency. "We need to get in there."

Every second I spend here is another my brother is in danger. Stefan ignores us.

"So, Klaus is sending one of his hybrids to draw the fire through the front so you and I can go through the back." He says, glancing at Damon.

"Since when do we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?"

"Since Connor can get his hands on werewolf venom and the hybrids are immune to it."

Damon clenches his jaw, obviously not buying this, and, to be honest, neither am I. Klaus has no reason to help us. I'm no longer any value to him, though he did help me after I drank that werewolf venom… that, alone, is strange enough. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Klaus hates us. He especially hates you. There's no way he'd risk the lives of his precious hybrids to save Jeremy, April Young, and Quarterback Matt." Damon says, mirroring my thoughts. "And how do we even know he has werewolf venom? Last time he had to jump Tyler. Tell the truth, Stefan."

Stefan stills, looking down at the table and turning one of the vervain darts in his hands.

"I am telling the truth. This is best way to get everyone out. Stop being paranoid, Damon. Just because you would betray me doesn't mean I'd do the same to you."

Anger flashes across Damon's face and Stefan turns, facing him with a look that challenges him to deny his betrayal.

"Guys, stop. We're wasting time." I say, stepping between them and resting my hand on Damon's to keep him from hitting Stefan, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed.

"She's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." Damon spits at him before glancing at me and turning towards the door.

There's a split second before everything happens that I realize what Stefan is going to do. With the vervain dart still in hand, he moves to stab Damon with it and I yell out his name, pushing myself forward and grabbing his arm with one hand, shoving him back with the other. It's not until I see the shocked look on his face that I realize my own has changed in anger, veins snaking down beneath my eyes and an almost feral noise escaping my throat. Damon glances between us, realization of what Stefan tried to do creeping into his expression.

"What the hell, Stefan?" I accuse, feeling the blood seep away from my eyes. "Are you really that upset with us that you'd risk everyone's lives? That you would risk _Jeremy's_ life? You can be pissed off if you want; you have every right. But we need Damon if we're going to go up against Connor and get everyone out safely."

He laughs humorlessly.

"Because Damon is so trustworthy." He sneers sarcastically. "He doesn't care about April or Matt. He doesn't even care about Jeremy, but he'll get him out for you because he knows you'll hate him if he doesn't."

Before I can respond, Damon is in front of Stefan, grabbing him and snapping his neck in one quick motion. Stefan's body slumps to the floor with a thud, the vervain dart still in hand.

"Damon!"

Nonchalantly, he turns to me with a sigh.

"What? He was being a Debbie Downer. He'll be fine and, by the time he wakes back up, all of this will be over."

He start to walk out the door and I hesitate, the truth of some of Stefan's words resonating in me.

"Damon… I know you don't like Matt because of what happened with me turning, but everyone is coming out of there alive, okay? Promise me that you will help me keep everyone alive."

He turns toward me and nods. "Everyone except Connor."

* * *

I don't even want to think about how mad Stefan is going to be at us when he finally wakes up. Furious, irate, livid… those are all words that come to mind. Hatred is another.

When we finally find the entrance to the tunnels and get it opened up, I start to climb down, ready to get in there. The more minutes that pass, the more anxious I feel. Before I can drop down, though, Damon grabs my arm, waiting until I look up at him before he speaks.

"I promised you that I would help you get everyone out alive… and I will. Now, it's your turn to make a promise. If something goes wrong, get out. No argument, no heroics. Just get out."

"Damon…"

"No, Elena. I'm serious." He kneels down and holds my face in his hands, his blue eyes burning with passion. "Nothing in that building is worth your life, me included."

Slowly, I nod, hoping to appease him, but I know that no matter what, I would never be able to leave him behind. I know he thinks I'm crazy for the choices I sometimes make, for risking my life to save other people… to save him. But what life would I have without him, anyway? Over the years, Damon became one of my best friends, he became my family. Now, he's something much more than even that. He calls it selflessness and stupidity that leads me to make those choices for him. I call it love.

He seems to accept my response and helps me down into the tunnels. As soon as he jumps down beside me, we hear a strange sound coming from somewhere deep within the maze, like someone is chiseling away at the rock. Damon grabs my hand and we both take off at inhuman speeds. If the situation were less dire, it would be a very free feeling to run like this with him, no limitations, no rules, nothing but us and the wind against our faces. Maybe once this is all over, we can go somewhere secluded and just be together, shut out the world for a while… be free.

We reach the source of the sound in seconds, just as it stops, and we hear voices. Matt and April. There's a small opening above our heads and Damon lifts me so I can squeeze through the space into what looks like a back room at the Grill. I immediately spot them a few feet in front of me. I walk forward and put my hand over April's mouth so she doesn't scream and give us away, spinning her towards me to let her know it's just me. Matt catches sight of me, too, relief crossing his face for just a second before the anxiety returns.

"Elena." He pulls me into a hug and I can't help but smile knowing he's okay. "Connor has Jeremy in there. He's going to kill him if you go in."

"That's not going to happen." Damon says, suddenly beside me. He opens his phone and beams the picture of the tunnels to Matt. "Take her and go through the tunnels. Go visit Barbie for… you know."

Matt nods and starts to help April down into the tunnels. Thank God. They are getting out.

My relief is short lived, though, because over the blaring music out in the main area, I hear an explosion and my heart lurches at the image in my head of Jeremy lying lifeless on the floor. Without a second thought, I race to the door and Damon grabs me, pinning me against the wall with a look of warning.

"Don't you _dare_. Listen." He stills for a second and the sound of two strong heartbeats fills the air, one racing and one eerily calm. "Jeremy is alive. _I'll_ go out first to draw his attention. You grab Jeremy and get the hell out of here."

Reluctantly, I nod and fall into step behind him. He starts out the door slowly, clearly listening to see where Connor is, and then he's gone. A few seconds later, I hear gunshots and I can't stand the suspense anymore. I step out, trying to hear over the pounding of my heart, listening for Jeremy's voice or Damon's, but there is only silence. Lying by the front door is the person that must have set off the explosion. Nails and glass stick out of him grotesquely and he's not moving.

I glance up just in time to see Connor turning towards me and I race to the other side of the room, realizing as I pass the body on the ground that there's a huge hole where his heart used to be. I'm guessing he was the hybrid Klaus sent and I'm suddenly grateful that we didn't come through the front. Thoughts of Damon in the same position flash through my mind and I feel a little nauseous. That could have been his end...

I look around the room for him, suddenly needing to see his face, but I don't see him anywhere. Jeremy is standing on a rug and wires are stretching from underneath it to a mason jar filled with nails and what I'm assuming is the same werewolf venom liquid Connor put in Rebekah's kegs. That explains what happened to Klaus' hybrid.

"Connor…" Damon taunts from somewhere across the room. "We both know how this is going to end."

Connor's back is to me as he searches for Damon, firing a couple of shots in his general direction, but, even with him facing the other way, I can't grab Jeremy and pull him away from the explosion in enough time to guarantee he won't be hit by the debris, especially since Connor would immediately spot us and start shooting... but I have an opening right now. I have to take it.

I wait until his gun is half lowered and rush him, pushing him so hard that he drops the pistol and it scatters across the floor before he flies into one of the tables on the other side of the room, reducing the heavy wood to piles of splinter. He stops moving, but the beat of his heart lets me know he's still alive, for now. Damon is beside me in a second, grabbing the gun from the ground and unloading it effortlessly before pocketing it for safe-keeping.

"I don't know what to do, Damon. If he moves, this is going to explode."

"Yeah… Connor loves sure his explosives. I learned that the hard way."

Jeremy, who is holding it together pretty well despite our situation, glances at Connor nervously.

"It has werewolf venom in it." He says, confirming my suspicions. "Elena, you have to get out of here."

"Yeah, right, Jer. I'm not leaving you behind."

"_Relax_." Damon says. "No one is getting left behind. Well, except MacGyver, over there."

His blue eyes search the area, trying to find a way to protect us all from the impending explosion, finally falling on the unconscious Hunter. He runs over and grabs Connor, lifting his limp body easily and walking over to where Jeremy is balancing on the pressure-sensitive rug.

"Okay, I'm going to lay him down slowly and you need to wait until his weight is on the rug before you try to get off. Otherwise…" He makes the sound of an explosion. "I've been through this twice this week. Let's not make the third time the charm, okay?"

He starts to lay Connor down as slowly as he can and I can tell it's with great effort that he doesn't inflict any pain on him. When all of Connor's weight is on the mat, Jeremy holds onto my hands and starts to step off, all of us waiting in horrible anticipation for the quickening beeps that tells us death is imminent. But they don't come and we all breathe a sigh of relief as Jeremy second foot lowers closer to the ground.

At the last second, Connor's hand shoots out, grabbing Jeremy's ankle and tipping him off balance. As he starts to fall, Connor's weight shifts and the beeping sound we waited for earlier starts to fill the air, coming faster and faster, my anxiety and fear rising in time with the rapid beats. Time seems to slow, adrenalin allowing me to comprehend and act quicker than I thought possible. Damon's eyes meet mine and, in a split second, we come to a silent understanding of what must happen. I grab Jeremy, pushing toward the door with every bit of strength in my body. We barely make it out into the blinding sun when the explosion rips through the Grill, scattering venom-laced nails in every direction. I can hear them ricocheting off the walls inside, an ominous sound that gives me a strange, hollow feeling.

It's not until I turn to check on Jeremy that I'm hit with a horrible realization: Damon is not with us.

* * *

**_Soo, please don't hate me! I know that's a mean way to leave things, but I promise that I'll make up for it soon :D This chapter didn't have a whole lot of lovin' going on, but more is coming. Please, please, read and review despite the lack of smut. I love your input! I love you guys!_**


	6. Missing

_**Sooo, sorry for the long absence! This chapter ended up being quite a bit longer than I had anticipated and that's why it took me so long to write. But, it's done! Thank you soo much to every person that has added me or this story to your favorites and, also, a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome and you really push me to write. I'm going to start on the next chapter tonight after TVD (ahh!) and will have the next chapter up ASAP. Still a few days of Spring Break left!** _

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I give Jeremy a quick once over, making sure that he's okay before I run to the door as fast as I can. The smell of burnt plastic and another unfamiliar, slightly repugnant scent lingers in the air of the restaurant. Broken glass crunches under my boots and poisonous nails scatter across the floor as I walk, desperately searching for Damon. He's not here… and neither is Connor.

The door behind me opens and I turn to Jeremy in panic. Where the hell did they go?

I fish my phone from my pocket and scroll to Damon's number, realizing as it starts to ring that his phone is somewhere in the back of the Grill. I take off in that direction, anticipating relief at seeing his beautiful blue eyes again, but that feeling never comes. Instead, I find his phone discarded on the ground and no other sign of him or Connor anywhere else.

The room starts to spin a little as anxiety threatens to overcome me, but I know I have to push through. Giving into fear won't help. So, I take a couple calming breaths, grab his phone from the ground, and lower myself into the tunnels.

Now that Matt's attempts to escape aren't bouncing off the walls of the vast tunneling system before me, everything else is louder, even the sound of my breathing seeming to echo back to me from the empty space. This is a labyrinth that stretches across Mystic Falls and I could spend hours down here searching and still never find Damon, but Connor would have been hurt in the explosion. He wouldn't have been able to make it far. I close my eyes and try to focus my mind, listening for any signs of life. There is nothing. I run a little further in and still again, listening for anything that might tell me someone is here, but there is no movement in the tunnels, no heartbeats, no breath. It is completely silent and an empty feeling creeps into my chest, a loneliness that almost feels familiar, like an old friend that brings a wave of nostalgia.

I open my phone and dial Stefan's, desperate and praying that he's awake and has heard something from Damon, praying that Damon just dropped his phone chasing Connor and, now, he's dealing with him. But there's a part of me that knows that's probably not the case. Connor is strong, but Damon is a predator and he doesn't hesitate. He would have made quick work of Connor and been back… unless he'd been injured by the explosion.

No.

I won't think that way. I won't allow myself to believe that I'll have to relive the torture of seeing him slowly drift away like I did years ago, back before I knew I really loved him, before our futures were intertwined. I refuse to accept that just as we grasped onto forever together, it's being taken from me. Tears sting my eyes and I clench my jaw. _No_.

Stefan's phone goes to voicemail, his voice telling me to leave a message. I hang up and redial, finding my way back to where I started and taking off as fast as I can through the tunnels, trying to remember the path Damon and I took to get here and flip it in reverse. Right, straight, slight right, straight, left, and stop. Before I even slow down, I push up and out of the opening to the forest. But, again, I'm left wondering as I glance around the trees and see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Stefan." I say when his voicemail gets done playing. "Call me. Something's happened and I can't find Damon."

I walk along the same trail we took to get here, searching the ground for any sign of Damon or Connor, but, apart from the forest sounding slightly quieter than I'm used to, everything is just as it was earlier. I reach where Damon's car was, but it's missing, and my heart jumps a little as I realize that in the dirt, glinting in the sun, are several nails and jagged pieces of glass.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Damn, that burns. What the hell is sticking in my back?

I reach back to grab whatever it is and a sharp pain shoots through me. Son of a bitch.

"You're going to push 'em further in and then I'll never find them all."

My eyes spring open and I look around the back seat of my own car. Did I miss something? The last thing I remember is… an explosion at the Grill.

Shit. Elena. She's probably freaking out.

I reach for my phone… which is apparently missing. With a sigh, I try to push up on my hands and knees, feeling what I assume are a mix of nails and glass shift into my right side with every move. Realization of what that means sinks into my stomach. Slow, agonizing death is coming… because even though there technically _is _a cure for werewolf venom, there's no way in hell Klaus will save me. He'd much rather watch me suffer and die. Awesome.

I look up front and realize that a very unconscious Connor is in the passenger seat, drooling all over the place, and his skin is littered with a few of his own souvenirs from the explosion: nails and glass stick out of the side of him that was facing the blast. Sadly, the werewolf venom won't affect him in the same way, but I'm sure it'll still hurt like a bitch once he's awake. He's handcuffed to the door, the perfect prey, but, though I am pushing my body to shove my hand through the seat and rip out his heart, there seems to be a partial block between my brain and my muscles, weakness slowing my movements. That's not a werewolf venom thing… that's something else.

"Did you vervain me?"

"Well, Damon," Stefan says with an infuriatingly smug undertone. "It's only fair, considering you broke my neck."

"Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't been such a pain in the ass."

"Maybe I wouldn't have been a pain in the ass if you hadn't stole my girlfriend."

Ah. And there is the real reason he's enjoying my misery a little more than he should. I don't reply and let my head fall back onto the cool leather of the seat. The truth is that I didn't _steal_ anything. Elena kissed me. Granted, I kissed her back and then did many other _very_ naughty things with her, which Stefan is still unaware of, but I can't help that Elena fell for me. I didn't ask to be this charming and incredibly good looking. Still, since I'm dying and my hopes of spending eternity with the girl I love seem to be off the table now, I'll allow Stefan to live in his delusional world where I am the bad guy responsible for everything that's gone wrong in his life.

I turn to Conner and scowl. I should have killed him when I had the chance, but I thought it would be sweet irony for him to die at the hands of his own traps. You'd think I would have learned my lesson after I put Katherine in the tomb for the same reason and, then, she got out and made our lives a living hell. Then, again, learning from my mistakes has never been my strong suit.

"You know, Stefan," I say, looking out the window and realizing that we're not headed back to the boarding house. "I know you're pissed, but you have your homicidal tendencies put away, right? I mean, I'm knocking on death's door as it is. Aren't we supposed to make up or something?"

He chuckles humorlessly and pulls the car off onto the side of the road. Well, that can't be good.

My vision starts to blur as he climbs out of the car and goes to the trunk. Damn werewolf venom. I close my eyes, trying to focus on something other than the aching pain radiating through my body. The last time this happened, the bite was much smaller and it took quite a few days to get to this point. I'm guessing that's bad news for me and that I was wrong about the slow death part. I can already feel the strange, otherworldly haze taking over my vision. I'll be hallucinating soon.

I lean my head back against the seat, idly wondering how much time has passed since this all began. Where is Elena? She made it out… I got to see that before everything went black. That gives me a sense of peace, but I need to see her. If I'm going to… I just need to see her.

Stefan opens the driver's side door and grabs my jacket, pulling me outside. My muscles are too weak from the vervain and I collapse onto the gravel, gritting my teeth against the urge to swear as my side sears in pain. What the hell is he doing?

"I'm not going to let you die, no matter how much I might hate you right now." He says, pulling off my jacket, ripping several nails from my back and side in the process and causing me to scream out. "But you should conserve your strength. Klaus won't be back for a while and you're gonna need it."

"Where did he go?" I say, trying unsuccessfully to look back at him. "First, he gives one of his limited edition hybrids to save three humans and, now, he's going to save my life?_ Why_? Because you asked him to? That doesn't make _sense_."

He doesn't respond and instead pushes his knee into the small of my back.

"Stay still."

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get these nails and pieces of glass out."

This gonna suck.

He doesn't even give me a chance to react before he pulls one out.

"Ah! You couldn't have done this when I was unconscious?"

Again, he doesn't respond. What a surprise. But, as I think about everything that's happened over the course of the last week and even through today, pieces of his strange behavior start to fall into place and form a very concerning picture. Klaus hates Stefan and Stefan hates Klaus even more, if that's even possible… and, now, they are suddenly buddying up? Why? Considering the fact that Connor is still breathing, I assume he has something to do with it, but what could they really need a Hunter for? Then, again, Klaus _did_ seem surprised when we confronted Connor at the hospital... and then he mysteriously gets out of the explosion without a scratch when I barely made it out myself? Yeah, right. Klaus must have saved him. But why? What did he say? That Connor was 'One of the Five'? Whatever that means…

"Right…" I say, hoping Stefan will slip up. "I assume this has something to do with whatever reason you have for not killing Connor the second you walked in the door and you want to keep Elena out of the loop. Did you make a deal with Klaus? AH!"

I grit my teeth and give him a glare he doesn't see.

"I'm dying, anyway. What's it matter if you tell me what your secret deal is?"

"Stop being dramatic, Damon. You're not going to die."

"Right… because Klaus the Righteous will save me?" I lay my head against the gravel and close my eyes. "What could you possibly have that he wants? Elena is no longer any use to him. You stole from him and refused to be his best buddy again. He hates you."

I pause for dramatic effect.

"What does 'One of the Five' mean?"

He pulls another piece of glass out a little harder than necessary and I swear loudly.

"Keep talking, Damon. I'm already tempted to use one of the two last vervain darts in Mystic Falls on you."

"Oww..." I growl. "I'm just saying. Your little truce with Klaus, whatever it is, it has to be good if you're keeping alive the man responsible for the death of your brother."

"You're _not_ going to die, Damon."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to justify this, _Stefan_."

I feel his fingers still and, for a moment, I think he's cleared the wound of any fragments, but then I feel his hands grab my head and, before I can react, everything goes black.

* * *

"Just wanted to update you. Connor is back at the mansion, alive."

The room starts to come into focus and a shiny hardwood floor fills my vision. I try to move and the rustle of metal lets me know that I'm chained up. Stefan is having a little bit too much fun seeing me in agony, right now. Speaking of agony, though it feels like he was successful in pulling the debris out of my side and back, a familiar burning pain spreads across the skin, creeping slowly outward, and the whole right side of my body aches.

I look around the room. I don't recognize anything about this place, but the tones of brown paired with the gold trimmed white walls and luxurious paintings littering the room makes me fairly certain I'm in one of the many unused rooms in Klaus' mansion. Somewhere in the house, Stefan's phone starts to ring, but he must hit ignore because the tone ends abruptly.

"Stefan!" I yell, trying to push up onto my knees. "Stefan!"

He appears a few seconds later.

"Are these chains really necessary? Can't I just lay in my bed and be pathetic there?"

His expression doesn't change, but he doesn't need to answer for me to understand. I remember how it was the last time I was infected with this pain-in-the-ass venom. I started hallucinating and came to consciousness in odd places. I bit Elena thinking she was Katherine. I was dangerous, just like Rose.

"You've been through this before. You know why you need to be locked up." He says, mirroring my thoughts, though that still doesn't explain why I'm at Klaus' place. "I'm sure you've noticed that the effects are moving much quicker this time. Seems hybrid venom is a little stronger and you were hit with quite a bit of it."

I nod. That's just my luck.

"Do me a favor and rip out Connor's heart as a thank you. After you've used him in your little plan, of course. I'd hate to interfere with that."

"Klaus is on his way." He says, ignoring my comment.

"But you don't think he'll make it in time."

It's not a question. I can tell from his expression that things don't look promising.

"So, what's this big secret you've got going on with Klaus?" I say, again, hoping he'll eventually tell me so I'll stop asking. But I guess he could just break my neck again.

He rolls his eyes.

"Just let it go, Damon."

Suddenly, I'm thirsting to death, my throat so dry it feels like sandpaper. I cough.

"I need blood."

He looks over me wearily and disappears. I can smell the dark red liquid as soon as he pours it downstairs, the strong, intoxicating scent filling the room, tempting me. The points of my fangs start to grow and I pull against the chains, desperate to find it and feed this hunger. Stefan reappears and hands me the small cup. Thankfully, he was kind enough to leave sufficient slack for me to reach my mouth. I down the contents, but it does nothing to satiate my hunger.

"More. I need more."

Without warning, pain tears through my stomach and my insides feel like they're turning to liquid. I cough, again, vomiting the blood I just drank all over the floor of the cell. I forgot about this part.

My vision starts to blur again, the room spinning beneath me, and I lean forward to rest my face on the cool floor. I absently wonder if my delusions will be the same this time or if they will have changed since _I _have changed… in some ways, anyway. I'm no longer obsessed with the woman that I longed for pointlessly for 145 years, which is a definite improvement. And I have the girl of my dreams, finally. How tragic and perfectly predictable that this should happen _now_.

"Elena. I need to see Elena."

Stefan's phone starts to ring, again, and I look up at him. He barely spares it a glance before hitting ignore again.

"That's her, isn't it? Did you at least tell her where I was at?"

He looks over me, but ignores my question, and walks to the door, stopping to look back at me before exiting.

"You should rest."

He shuts the door and starts to walk away.

"I know you're mad, Stefan." I say, knowing he can still hear me. "I get it. I betrayed you. But at least let me see her one last time."

I hear his footsteps stop.

"You're not going to die, Damon." He says, but the undertone to his voice lets me know he's just trying to convince himself.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I'm officially freaking out. Stefan still isn't answering his phone and the boarding house is empty. Bonnie can't do a locator spell because she lost touch with her magic after what happened with her Grams and she's not answering her phone, anyway. It's been hours and I've heard nothing from anyone. Even Caroline and Tyler have gone AWOL.

I look around Damon's room, again, hoping that this time, I'll find something, anything that will tell me he's been here. But, just like the last 5 sweeps of his room, this house… there's nothing. It's just me… alone.

It had taken me a few minutes to get back to town so that Jeremy could drive me to my car. I checked inside my house, a strange feeling forming in my chest as I looked over the rumpled sheets from this morning with Damon, and then I left for the boarding house. As soon as I got here, though, I knew I wouldn't find them. Stefan's car is in the driveway, but Damon's is not, and the house was eerily quiet as soon as I walked in.

I hit redial and wait for Stefan's voicemail to play like it has 47 times over the last two hours. I'm convinced that, since Jeremy and I stopped by Ric's apartment and Stefan was gone, he has something to do with this. What I don't understand is why he isn't answering his phone. I've left so many voicemails that his mailbox is full and I've sent a ton of texts, but his end remains silent and it's giving me an uneasy feeling. I know that he was mad about what I told him earlier, but he wouldn't hurt Damon, right?

_Hey, it's Stefan. Leave a message._

Make that 48.

Where else could they have gone?

My phone starts to ring and I look down, expectant. It's Caroline. Not who I was hoping for, but she might know something, at least.

"Caroline. I've been calling you like crazy. Have you heard anything from Damon or Stefan?"

"No, why? What's going on?"

"Damon is missing. We went in after Connor, but he had traps set and there was an explosion. I got Jeremy out in time, but Damon never came out with us. He and Connor were both still inside and then it's like they vanished into thin air. I found Damon's phone in the Grill and Stefan isn't answering his. I was hoping you'd heard something."

"Where was Stefan during all this?"

I pause.

"He wasn't with us."

There's a silence on the other end of the phone and I know it's probably causing her physical pain to not pry into how this is related to the partial drama she witnessed earlier. Somehow, though, she's able to keep from asking.

"We haven't heard anything… but something is going on. Klaus sent in one of his hybrids to try and stop Connor—"

"Yeah, I know. I saw him. He didn't make it."

There's a loud crash in the background and I'm assuming it's Tyler reacting to this news.

"We figured. Klaus told Dean to get Connor, but he was only allowed to use 'non-lethal force'."

I think back to earlier when Damon and Stefan were arguing about Klaus being involved. Damon obviously didn't believe that Klaus' reasons were pure, which is pretty safe to assume considering all he's done to us. Klaus isn't exactly a give-for-nothing kind of guy. So, why _was_ he involved and why would he tell his hybrid to only use non-lethal force knowing that it could cost him his life, especially when he can no longer make more? It just doesn't make sense, but it doesn't matter because it at least points me in a new direction.

"Thanks, Caroline."

I hang up before she can even respond and run downstairs to my car, throwing open the door and climbing inside. I guess it's time to go see an immortal hybrid.

* * *

I park far enough away from Klaus' mansion that even he shouldn't hear me and, as I walk towards the large, stately manor, I try desperately to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible. Klaus may have saved me unexpectedly from the werewolf venom, but I'm not naïve enough to believe he actually cares about my well-being. And, not only do I have him to worry about, but you never know when Rebekah might pop up and kill me… again.

I stop outside one of the windows, trying to slow my breathing so I don't draw attention, but the thought of what I'm about to do makes my heart beat a little faster and my head a little light. I'm hoping that with the hybrids in the house, Klaus won't notice one more heartbeat as I attempt to sneak through his house unnoticed and find Damon, wherever he might be… if he's even in here. Despite the fact that he was tortured in here by Rebekah just last year, part of me hopes he is somewhere in this house, because, if he's not, I've run out of places to look.

I peek in through the window I'm beside. The room is empty. Slowly, I open the white pane, silently appreciating the fact that Klaus' arrogance outweighs his paranoia now that he's a hybrid and he leaves his windows unlocked. I slip into the room and wait, my back against the wall so no one can sneak up on me. The house, for whatever reason, seems strangely quiet… and then I hear him.

"Elena…"

Damon. He sounds weak and as soon as the beautiful sound of his voice reaches my ears, I have to physically keep myself from racing to his side. He's upstairs somewhere, I can tell that much, and, now that I know his general location, I can hone in on the sound of his heart beating and what sounds like the rustle of chains. I can hear at least four more people in the house, but it seems that three are pretty clustered together on this floor and the other is upstairs, but in a different area than where I heard Damon's voice.

Strategizing is not a strength of mine and I suddenly wish I could ask Damon for advice on how to go about this. He's much better at this type of thing. I don't even know what my plan is for getting out of here. Damon sounds vervained… at least, I'm praying that's all he is. There's no time to hesitate, though. I'll just have to wing it.

I slip off my shoes so the sound won't bounce off the marble floors and poke my head out the door to look around. Empty. I creep to the main area, flinching at every move of the people in the neighboring rooms, then begin my ascent up the stairs and towards Damon.

"Elena…"

I open the door to the room and freeze. Damon is lying across the floor, chained to the wall, but that's not the most alarming part. His skin is sickly pale and drenched in sweat and through the holes in his shirt, I can see the purple, damaged skin that makes me feel like there's suddenly not enough oxygen in the room. For an instant, I'm plummeted back to the last time I saw him this way, weak and dying. I kneel down and press my lips to his just like I did then and it seems to wake him a little, giving me a chance to finally look into his ice blue eyes again.

He looks up at me.

"I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

"Damon." I hold his face in my hands. "Damon, it's me."

His eyes seem to focus on my face. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

I can feel tears sting my eyes. What am I going to do? My whole plan was to get him out, but, now… even if I take him home, it won't save him. His best chance of survival is to be here. And, yet, Klaus has had every opportunity to save him since he's been here and he hasn't…

"Klaus." I say out loud, knowing that he'll hear me no matter where he is in the house.

"Klaus isn't here." I turn, loathing filling my chest as soon as I see Stefan leaning against the door with a look of complete disinterest.

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

I stand, clenching my jaw and walking over to him before slapping him as hard as I can.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Damon is _dying_ and you can't pick up your damn phone?"

"Klaus is on his way." He says, massaging his cheek and leveling his eyes on mine.

"That's not the _point_, Stefan! I've been calling you every five minutes for the last two and a half hours! I was _freaking out_!"

"I had important things to take care of."

I look back at Damon, chained to the wall and groaning in pain.

"Yes, I can see that." I spit at him. "When is Klaus supposed to be back?"

He doesn't even glance at the time, which probably means he's been keeping a pretty close eye on the clock. That worries me…

"He should be here in about 3 hours."

"Damon has only been infected for a few hours… how is it moving this quickly?"

"It has to be the hybrid venom. It moves quicker."

"Well, Klaus is going to make it back in time, right?"

He doesn't respond and I feel a little nauseous.

"Stefan! Tell me that Damon is going to make it out of this."

Stefan's eyes find my face and I feel like someone has punched me in the stomach.

"No. I… _no._ Can Klaus get back here any quicker? Where the hell did he go?"

"It's not important, Elena."

"The hell it isn't. Whatever this thing is that you have going on with him, it almost _killed _your brother."

His features twist in anger.

"No. What killed my brother was the fact that you couldn't see past whatever has been going on with you two and understand that you were walking into a trap. You went charging in there without a plan after _breaking my neck_ and this is what's happened. So, whatever blame there is to be placed, it's certainly not going to be on me."

I feel my mouth drop open and Stefan turns to leave. I let him. I don't want to feel his glare, blaming me for the death of someone we both love, especially when I know deep down that he's right. So, I walk and sit with Damon, pulling his head into my lap and running my fingers through his hair, praying harder than I ever have that tomorrow for him will come.

* * *

Every second seems like hours as I listen to Damon's heart get progressively weaker and his breathing become more erratic. He shifts between unconsciousness, hallucinations, and moments of awareness, though those are become further apart, and I don't like the feeling it gives me. Helplessness... that's what it feels like, watching someone you love die. Complete loss of control. It's like a hole in your chest that keeps getting bigger and deeper and blacker with every second, threatening to swallow you whole. It is a giant ball of fear and lost hope lodged in your throat as you hold back tears. It is like drowning, and I know a thing or two about that... the fear is almost worse than the burning in your lungs as you try desperately to fulfill your need for oxygen, worse than the lightheaded feeling that accompanies the realization that it will be over soon... except it won't be for me. I'll have forever to miss him.

Damon mumbles something, coughing. "If it was just down to him and me… and you had to make a choice, who got the goodbye… who would it be?"

My heart breaks a little as I remember vividly when I made the choice that should have been my end and, instead, became our beginning. Hindsight is 20/20 and, now, I really hate myself for all the time I could have had with him and I wasted it.

"I choose you, Damon." I say, but he doesn't hear me.

"I get it… it's Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan…"

The tears I've held back for so long spill over, leaving tracks down my face as they find their way to his. I wipe them off and kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

There is a crushing feeling in my chest, an emotional pain that has become physical, and I feel like I'm suffocating all over again. This has to be a nightmare… it can't be real.

But, just as I feel like I'm going to lose my mind from grief, I hear a sound I never thought would bring me anything but hatred: a thick accent laced with amusement. I lay Damon's head on the ground and push with all my strength to get to Klaus. He stills with his back to me and turns with a grin.

"What's the matter, love?"

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Okay! Sorry about yet another chapter with a lack of lovin' going on, but it's coming. I have a strong suspicion that once this issue is taken care of, Damon and Elena are going to take a time out from life (and, since I'm the writer of this story, you can be fairly certain that my suspicions are correct). ;) I hope that you guys enjoyed this terribly depressing chapter and that you'll stick with me. Happy times are coming. Until that time, PLEASE let me know what you thought because reviews = inspiration, and inspiration = more of this story! You guys ROCK! **_


	7. Time Out

_Hey, guys! I'm back with another update and, like the last chapter, it's LOOOONNGG (that's what she said... sorry, I can't help myself ;)). ANYWAY, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Thank you SO MUCH to all my lovely readers and reviewers! You inspire me! ALSO...  
_

**_WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD_**

**Elena's POV**

"I swear, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Damon stops drinking his blood bag long enough to give me a grin. I can't believe I almost had to live forever without seeing that irritatingly gorgeous smile again. I squeeze his hand, acutely aware of both Stefan and Klaus' scrutiny of our interaction… which reminds me that this very long day is still not over. I have to finish what I started this morning before I can move on with Damon. And every part of me is aching to do just that.

"Yes, well," Klaus says before I can speak. "As riveting as this is, my generosity for the day has been entirely used up and I'd very much like to go to bed. I expect you can show yourselves out."

He turns and, though I hate this man for more reasons than I can count, I can't stop myself from muttering a thank you. Without him, my entire future would have changed… I would have, again, had to bury a person I love and, then, lived with that pain forever. But Damon is alive… because of Klaus. He stills in the doorway. I anticipate a sarcastic comment, but he surprises me by simply looking at me and nodding as if he understands before leaving without another word.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The ride back to the boarding house is long and awkward, to say the least. Elena is following us back so it's just me and Stefan and his attitude is stinking the up the car. Though I wouldn't say I'm undeserving of his anger, I _did_ almost bite it about 30 minutes ago and I thought that might gain me some points. Apparently, almost dying doesn't count for anything. It's the follow-through that counts and I never follow through on dying. How lazy of me.

"So…" I say, deciding this is as good a time as any to bring up one of the many things I heard when Stefan thought I was too out of it to comprehend anything. "There's a cure for vampirism and Connor's disappearing tattoo is the key to finding it."

I expect a look of shock, but when I look over, he just closes his eyes.

"Don't tell Elena."

"Wasn't going to, considering no one knows where it is and it probably doesn't exist. But, just for curiosity's sake, why don't you want her to know?"

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows about it."

I scoff.

"Yeah, right. Klaus wouldn't kill the reason he's searching for this cure to begin with. I mean, _he_ obviously doesn't want to be human. He wouldn't have spent 1000 years searching for a way to become truly immortal just to give it up. So, I assume he wants it for Elena."

I look back over at him.

"So, what's the real reason? Maybe because you're afraid she doesn't want it, now."

I can almost feel his anger charging the air.

"Yes, I never got to properly thank you earlier."

I smile slightly. Yeah, that's going to be a great conversation to have, but I know Elena is wanting to do the honors of breaking the news, so our heart to heart will have to wait until later.

"All in good time, Stefan. Besides, I think that my almost-death earns me at least a little time to recuperate."

"It doesn't matter if she doesn't want it." He says, ignoring my statement and staring blankly out the window. "You know that Klaus won't stop. He wants to make more hybrids, considering his supply of them is dwindling, and he'll stop at nothing to do that."

"Well… we'll figure that part out when we get to it."

We pull in in front of the mansion. I can hear Elena's car close behind us, so I shut off my car and walk straight to the front door, deciding to go inside to give them a chance to talk. Of course, I'll be listening the whole time, but mock privacy is better than none at all, I guess.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When I pull up, I see Damon glance at me before going into the house. I don't have to talk to him to understand that he's giving me my chance to talk to Stefan, who is just climbing out of Damon's car. The expression on Stefan's face lets me know that he understands Damon's intentions, too, and he looks about as thrilled as I am to have this conversation… especially after what happened at Klaus' mansion.

I shut my own door and walk to stand in front of him. Yeah, this isn't awkward at all.

"I'm sorry that I hit you." I say, knowing that's the least of my transgressions, but needing something to say other than 'hey, so I slept with your brother a few times'.

He raises his eyebrows.

"That's what you're apologizing for?" He says, mirroring my own train of thought.

He shakes his head and smiles, but there's no humor in it and he turns to go inside. I flash to block his way.

"We need to talk about this."

He doesn't even spare me a glance as he moves to go past me.

"We really don't."

I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaving but drop it at the look on his face.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I really am… I hate that I hurt you."

"Well, you did. And I'm not going to tell you it's okay because it isn't. But you know the worst part? I knew. Even when you told me not to worry, I knew that you felt for him because we've already been here, before, when you were human. You chose me that night. And, then, you died… and everything changed."

I don't know how to tell him what I already know. I don't know how to explain to him, yet, that things haven't changed in the way he thinks they have… my feelings for Damon haven't _changed_, only grown. But I can't find the words to tell him that without hurting him further, so I decide to keep it to myself until I can.

"Stefan…"

"No, Elena. I'm done with this conversation. I don't want to hear your confession so that you can clear your guilty conscience of whatever it is you have done… though, from your expression and Damon's attitude, I can guess."

I swallow and bite back tears, the look on his face shattering my heart as he realizes I'm not going to deny his suspicions. His green eyes shine with tears and he looks down as if he can't bear to see me anymore. Though every part of me wants to explain myself, to apologize for hurting him, to tell him that it's not his fault, I can't… because he's right. Those are things he should be able to deny hearing, even if I need to say them. Those are things that will not help him to heal, only help me to feel less burdened with guilt. He deserves better than that.

He nods, again, obviously understanding my silence.

"If you want to be with my brother, by all means, but don't expect me to stand by with congratulations for your happiness."

He pushes past me and, for the second time tonight, I let him leave because of selfishness, because I can't look at him without remembering all the things I've done to hurt him.

"Well, that went well." I hear after a moment.

I turn to see Damon standing on the porch, the glow of the porch light casting a halo of light behind his head. Though he is far from an angel in practically every way, his beauty is certainly otherworldly and I stand in awe of him for half a second before closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around his neck. Before I can stop them, tears fall from my eyes onto his shoulder and he pulls me back to look in my eyes.

"Hey…" He says, trapping a tear with his thumb. "It's over…"

"I know. I know. I just… really thought that…"

His blue eyes search my face and he sets his jaw, seeming to come to a decision about something, though I have no idea what. I close my eyes and lean into his hand as he brushes the hair from my face.

"Let's get out of here." He says, a tone to his voice that almost seems too strong for the subject.

I nod, ready to climb in bed and lay with the man I thought I'd lost. That may be another sign of my self-interest because his absence here won't go unnoticed by Stefan, but I just want to appreciate, for a few hours, at least, that Damon is still here with me. I am such a hypocrite.

"Do you want to follow me or ride together?" I say, pulling my keys from my pocket

"No. I mean, let's leave here. Let's get the hell out of Mystic Falls."

I look into his blue eyes for a moment before his words sink in, his tone suddenly making sense. He's serious.

"What? I can't… I can't leave Jeremy behind, not with Connor still out there. And I can't just stop going to school."

He cups my face in his hands just like I've always loved.

"Elena, you can miss a few weeks of school and still graduate. There is this wonderful thing—I don't know if you've heard of it—called _compulsion_ that immediately makes up for all your missed assignments. Connor is camping out with an immortal, psychotic hybrid. I have more money than I can count and there is a whole world that you haven't seen. Let me show it to you."

"And Jeremy?"

"Jeremy…"

He doesn't have any answers for that, but, the more I think about this day and everything that's happened, the more I see exactly what needs to be done. Even if I never leave Mystic Falls, Jeremy has to. Today made it clear just how dangerous this life is for someone that doesn't have to live it. I made the choice once before to have Jeremy sent to Denver and, now, I have to make that choice, again. Because even though it kills me to send away the only family I have left, at this rate, it's only a matter of time before I lose him, too.

I sigh, hating myself for making this decision… knowing that Bonnie is going to hate me, again, too. But, as much as I hate it, I also know it's the right choice. Besides, someone needs to carry on the Gilbert name, anyway.

* * *

When I get home, Jeremy is already there, sitting on his bed with a dejected look on his face. Today had to have been hard on him. It was a hard day for us all. We're lucky that he's even still alive after his run-in with Connor… most people aren't so fortunate.

"Hey… how are you?" I say, lingering in the door to his room.

He looks up and shrugs.

"Okay, I guess. I take it you found Damon and Connor?"

I nod and sit down beside him, unsure of how to start this conversation, but when I glance down, I realize his vervain bracelet is missing and it distracts me.

"What happened to your vervain bracelet?"

He automatically rubs his wrist where it used to be.

"I gave it to April… I was tired of her getting pushed around and compelled because she's human. I know what that feels like."

My heart sinks a little, realizing that what I'm about to do is exactly what he's talking about. I hate betraying his trust, but I have to remind myself that it is for his own good. He has a chance to be normal, to get away from all this. He has a chance to go out and live his life, to grow up. He has what none of us ever will. So, I grab his hand and wait until he looks into my eyes.

"Jer… we need to talk."

I can feel the atmosphere change as he becomes engrossed in every word I speak, soaking it up as truth without hesitation.

"You're going to go back to Denver and, this time, you're going to stay there. You're going to live your life. I love you so much, but you will never be able to move on here. So, you're going to leave, without question and without a second thought. Go to Denver. Grow up. Do what makes you happy. Enjoy your long life. And I will come visit you soon."

I wipe the tears from my face and he nods, blinking and giving me a smile.

"I guess I should start packing."

* * *

I give Jeremy a hug, squeezing him as tight as I can without causing any physical harm, which is actually harder than it might seem when you have strength you're still not used to.

"I'm going to miss you." I say. "I promise I'll come to visit soon."

He hugs me back and mutters a goodbye, but I know he's anxious about getting on the plane in time. We already had to plan a very different morning than we anticipated. After letting Matt and Bonnie know that he was going back to Denver—a conversation that I'm still kind of reeling from—, we had to get up at 4:30 this morning to travel the hour and a half to Roanoke so he'd make it to the airport in time for his departure at 7:10.

By this afternoon, he'll be back with Amy and her husband, Jason, the family friends of Mom and Dad that he stayed with last year. They've been very generous in allowing Jeremy to live with them. I really should figure out a way to pay them back somehow. But, thankfully for them and sooner than I'd like to admit, Jeremy will move out into his own place and start an actual life, which is all I ever wanted for him. There is still a part of me that loathes this, but I know that he won't be able to ever truly move forward if he's surrounded by people who are stuck in time… people like me.

I squeeze him one more time, tell him I love him, and watch as my little brother walks towards his plane and, ultimately, his new home.

* * *

"So, how did you get a plane ticket this quickly, anyway?" I say, glancing at Damon as I climb in the passenger seat of his car. "Compulsion?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Pff. Who needs compulsion when you have Priceline?"

I smile and sigh. "I guess we should get back."

He bites his lip and gives me a look.

"What?"

"I already told you, Elena. We're taking a time-out from life. You, me, the open road. It'll be great… and _today_ is day one."

"What? Damon, I told you last night, I still have school."

"You mean that place with the principal that I paid a home visit to and compelled this morning to completely forgive any absences you might have?"

I look over his face, searching for a sign the he's joking.

"You didn't."

"I totally did."

"I can't just pack up and leave town."

"Well, luckily, you don't have to, because I did the honors myself. Your stuff is in the trunk. I even safety checked your house, unplugged anything electrical because, knowing our luck, your house would burn to the ground from some rare, electrical issue while we were away." He rolls his eyes. "_And_ I locked up both the house and your car… You're welcome."

He holds out his hand and I recognize my car and house keys in his palm. I sit for a moment in shocked silence.

"What about Bonnie? And I am supposed to help Caroline at the Miss Mystic pageant tomorrow and Stefan is still planning whatever it is he's planning with Klaus and—"

He leans forward and puts his fingers to my lips.

"Elena, there will always be things going on back in Mystic Falls. I promise, that kinda trouble doesn't just disappear. Klaus sure as hell isn't going to. But, right now, the most important thing for _us_ is to live our undead lives while we can before that inevitable drama pops back up to rob us of our happiness, which it will. I'm not saying we should disappear for months or years, but a week of fun isn't going to hurt. I'll even take you dancing to make up for missing the pageant."

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, I _do_. More than anything, I would love to curl up with you and forget that anything else exists—"

"Then it's settled."

He leans in and kisses me slowly and I feel my resolve starting to waiver at the feeling of his lips against mine. Caroline and Bonnie are going to kill me… Stefan is going to hate me… but Damon's right. All that will still be there once we get home. God knows that Caroline won't be forgiving me anytime soon. Or Stefan, for that matter.

Damon pulls back and looks into my eyes, the perfect, icy depths of his pulling me in.

"Okay." I bite my lip and nod slowly. "Okay."

A grin instantly spreads across his face, his blue eyes lighting up as he starts the car and shifts into reverse.

"Elena Gilbert, get ready for the best week of your life."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I say, looking around outside.

I'm pretty sure we're headed back towards Mystic Falls…

"Haven't you ever heard that life is a journey and not a destination?"

"Ha. You're hilarious."

He looks over at me and smiles. "I know."

"Seriously, though. Where are we going? Because it looks like we're going home."

"Well, Elena, there _are_ actually places on the other side of Mystic Falls. _Shocking_, I know."

"You realize that we could have stopped on the way back through to get my stuff instead of you sneaking around?"

"Yes, but then we would have run the risk of seeing someone that would convince you to stay. You know, if Barbie needed help with balloons or Bon-Bon needed… whatever witchy thing she could need…. Or _Stefan_'s hero hair needed styling. So many things that could intervene. So, I figured we could just avoid that all together."

He grins and I scowl at him. He acts like it's such a horrible thing to have priorities. Gasp! The horror of a mapped out life. But, if I'm being honest with myself, it's this very attitude that I love about Damon. I love the prospect that, together, we can do anything, go anywhere, live any life we want. After all, we should make the most out of every second of eternity we can. Yesterday was a harsh reminder that immortality isn't as black and white as it may seem.

"You're in an awfully peppy mood considering you almost died yesterday and Stefan hates us both." I say, wondering why he's so chipper, not that I'm complaining.

"Well, because I _didn't_ die yesterday. And my brother hates me every other month, so I'm unfazed by his anger. I have the girl of my dreams riding shotgun on our way to spend an incredible month together. I'm happy."

"Month? You said a week."

"Did I? It's so hard to keep track." He says, avoiding my eyes.

I purse my lips, but decide not to argue. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy this time with my sarcastic, pain in the ass… Can I call him my boyfriend, now? The term doesn't quite fit with the dark, mysterious persona he has. Still, he's certainly more than a friend and I guess boyfriend will have to do until something more permanent comes along, if it ever does. I definitely don't see a proposal anywhere in my near future since we just started officially dating and, though I would love for us to one day make what we have official and become the first Mrs. Salvatore in their bloodline in quite a while, I don't know if Damon is the type of guy to go for that.

Suddenly, I want to ask him just that. Did he dream of marriage before he died in 1864? Did he dream of children and grandchildren and the whole white picket fence, growing old sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch? Has he thought of it since? Probably not. He spent the majority of his vampire life trying to free a selfish, unworthy woman from a place she wasn't imprisoned. He knew that he could never have that life with her and he was so wrapped up in freeing her that he probably never considered finding someone else to build a life with. Granted, it's more difficult to do when you are a living ghost, trapped in a world that passes you by while you remain untouched.

When I first turned, that very thought terrified me. There were days that just living the 70 or so years I had left seemed overwhelming. How could I possibly live forever? How could I look into the eyes of the humans I loved and watch them wither away over the years as I remain just as I am, forever 18? After enduring the losses I already have, how could I survive an endless cycle of friendship, love, and loss?

I'm not going to say that doesn't still terrify me… it absolutely does. But there's something in knowing that I won't be completely alone. I will have Damon. We will suffer loss, but, just as he has been for many years, he will be there. He will be my constant… so long as we can keep Hunters like Connor off our backs.

I look over at him, staring off into the landscape framed by the windshield, lost in his own thoughts, and I'm suddenly overcome with gratitude. Because even though he has made some of the worst choices—and he has—he was still always here for me. He has fought for me harder than anyone else, harder than Stefan, even… sometimes so much that it drives me insane. But, now, I can understand. I can understand why he fights so hard to save me. It's the same reason he never gives up on Stefan, no matter what he does… because he loves us and, like me, he's afraid of losing that. He's afraid to be alone.

* * *

Damon's hands slide down my bare stomach, across my hip, his long fingers running along every curve and sending goosebumps down my body. His name leaves my lips in a sigh and he looks up, his electric blue eyes burning into mine. I try to take a breath to steady myself, but every part of us together makes me wild. It's as if every nerve ending is a live wire, every cell anxiously awaiting his touch, begging for it. Part of me wants to close my eyes, to savor this feeling, to do nothing but focus on his hands touching me. But I can't close my eyes. I can't look away from his perfection.

Scalding water falls from ceiling, steam curling in the air, condensation clinging to us. The hazy glass shower has become a haven, obscuring the world outside so it is only us. It is only Damon's fingertips pressing into me and his lips burning against my stomach, hot even with the steam pressing in on us. I watch the water trickle down his flawless back, over the muscles that line every inch of him and I wonder what water from his skin would taste like. My mouth waters at the prospect of tasting it, but I'm pinned, unable to move away from his sweet, relentless torture.

His breath is a whisper across my stomach as his beautiful lips find the scorching trail his fingers left behind, following it in reverse. His lips and tongue slide upward, the sensation heightened by the subtle scraping of his teeth, the intermittent pulling as he sucks water droplets from my bare chest. I tense, flattening myself even more against the stone wall behind me and breathing out sharply, my muscles going weak as his lips drag across the skin of my neck. He breathes deeply and sighs in appreciation. I wrap my hands around his neck and run them through his soaking hair, the now-cool water leaving tracks across my hands.

Tilting my head to the side, I push his head towards my neck and feel his lips turn up in a smile. Without hesitation, his teeth puncture my skin and all sense of time is gone. Automatically, my muscles contract, pulling him closer, closer, but not close enough. I moan his name and ecstasy radiates through my body, originating from the very place his lips and tongue pull mouthfuls of me into him.

He pulls back for half a second, but the pleasure continues to pulse through my body with every heartbeat… aching, throbbing, _needing. _I don't have to wait long, though, because he wraps his strong hands around my legs and hoists me up, pushing closer than I dreamed possible, moving into me so far my mouth falls open and my head drops against the wall, my eyes fluttering shut. I wrap my legs around him and push my lips to his, tasting my own blood on his tongue, sucking on his lips, and he groans. He moves into me again and my fingers dig into his shoulders. Again, and blood raises beneath my fingernails.

"Elena." He moans.

He drops his head to the crook of my neck, moaning in a way that can still make my stomach jump, and his breath against the healed but still sensitive skin of my neck sends a shockwave through my body, and pure, uninhibited ecstasy starts to burn through me, promising a release like no other, promising euphoria. My muscles start to tighten and I lean my head against his.

"Oh, God, Damon… Don't stop… Oh—"

* * *

I jump at the sound of my phone ringing and glance around me, partially confused. I look at the clock. Apparently, I fell asleep almost an hour and half ago. Damon grins at me from the driver's seat.

"Don't stop what?" He smirks. "What were _you_ dreaming about?"

As if his expression doesn't tell me he knows _exactly _what act I was imagining. I look around outside, ignoring his question because looking at him just makes me want to…

_FOCUS. _Focus on something else. Don't think about Damon's lips on you or the feeling of him doing all the right things in all the right places and _definitely_ don't think about that beautiful sound in the back of his throat that lets you know he's….

I shift in my seat, trying to ignore the throbbing between my legs left over from my inconvenient dream and praying that we're getting close to wherever it is we're going. Hopefully a hotel. Please be a hotel.

We're still in Virginia, I know that much, and the surroundings look vaguely familiar. A sign ahead lets me know that we're still traveling on I-64 E. Where is he taking me? Some off the map place like Bree's was? He did say that he'd take me dancing. He also said something last night about seeing the world. Then, again, we could have just boarded a plane in Roanoke if he was planning to take me out of the country.

I look back at him, allowing myself to take in his beauty as I so often do these days. You'd think I'd have every curve of his face, every streak of blue in his eyes, every defined muscle memorized. Somehow, though, every time I look at him, I find another part to admire. His raven hair messy and hanging over his forehead, the light in his blue eyes, the sexy grin on his lips… And he's mine. God, I want him.

Thankfully, my phone starts to ring again, preventing me from jumping him while he's driving. That's probably not safe.

I look down. Caroline. But, before I can answer, the phone is pulled from my hands.

"Hey!"

"Elena Gilbert's phone." Damon says, smiling at me.

I immediately hear Caroline's irritated voice on the other end.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing with Elena's phone? And where is she? She promised she'd be here to help me with the Miss Mystic pageant today. I know she had to drop off Jeremy at the airport, but you guys should have been back by now."

"Sorry, Barbie. Change of plans. Elena and I are taking a bit of a break from Mystic Falls."

There's a half a second of silence where I can practically see the shock on Caroline's face.

"What do you mean a _break_ from Mystic Falls? Elena, I know you can hear me! What the hell are you thinking? You can't just skip town! You promised you would help me today!"

Damon can clearly see the guilt on my face starting to pull me down.

"Listen, Elena needs a break from psychotic Hunters and maniacal hybrids, so I'm going to give it to her. And you, Caroline Forbes, will be fine without her for a little bit. You've got Bonnie the Almost-Witch and Pissy Stefan there to keep you company. What more could you need?"

"Damon—"

"We'll send you a postcard!" He hangs up, looking at me. "They will be fine." He says, mind-reading again.

I hope he's right. He turns back to the road and switches on his blinker to hit the approaching 121B exit to Charlottesville.

"Gas." He says in response to my confusion.

"Are you going to ever tell me where we're going?"

"Of course I am."

"Before we get there?"

"Nope. You want anything?"

He motions towards the gas station as we pull in and I shake my head. Technically, I do want something, it's just nothing he can get me from in there. He climbs out of the car, swipes his card, and starts to fill up. In the sideview mirror, I admire him and I'm severely disappointed that that was a dream. I think I almost... for real. From a dream about Damon. Wow.

Across the lot, I suddenly hear two blonde girls that look about 20 talking about him.

_"Oh, my God. Look at that guy."_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one by the blue car. Black hair, gray shirt, pump 3. Don't turn around!"_

_"How am I supposed to see him if I can't turn around?"_

They both glance this way, trying to be discreet and failing miserably. I look back at Damon and, from his expression, he's obviously listening to their conversation, too.

_"Holy hell, he's looking this way." _

_"Do you think that's his girlfriend in the car?"_

_"Definitely not. Cousin, maybe?"_

I feel my mouth fall open. Seriously? Do we look like cousins?

I turn to look back at Damon and he leans down, poking his head in my window.

"Hey, cuz. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Actually, I think I'll come in with you."

"Really?" He opens my door. "Elena, are you _jealous_?"

I roll my eyes and climb out.

"No, because _I_ get to do this…"

I pull him in for a kiss and, though I should be used to this by now, the second his lips touch mine, I'm lost in him and all thoughts of the girls across the lot are forgotten. He pushes me against the passenger side and deepens the kiss, his tongue barely brushing against my upper lip, his lips pulling at mine. I can't stop the moan that escapes, just from his body pressed against me, and I feel him tense.

I don't know if I can make it to wherever he's going to take me. It's already hard enough to keep my lust in check when he looks so incredible at every moment of every freaking day and, now, I'm having sex dreams good enough they almost push me over the edge. What is he doing to me?

I pull him closer, loving the feeling of his strong body pushing into me, loving feeling the strands of his hair running through my fingers, relishing in the taste of him. He pulls back and kisses up my neck to my ear, causing chills to run down my body.

"Elena, I still have quite a bit of driving to do and you're making it very _difficult_ to stay focused."

_Now, you know how I feel, _I think.

I kiss him again and then look into his crystal eyes, lost in their beauty as the sunlight bounces off them, making them brighter than I imagined possible.

"What kind of dream was that, again?" He says, sounding a little breathless.

I grin.

"Why don't I show you?"

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**I hope you guys like it :D More is definitely coming as long as there is still an interest! Thank you guys so much!**


	8. Bathroom Rendezvous

_Hey, everyone! First and foremost, I want to thank you all! Honestly, I wouldn't be writing this story if it weren't for you guys and I appreciate you all so much! Second, I struggled with whether or not to upload this or wait until I had more written, but, honestly, I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to write over the next little bit (classes are back and making their presence and approaching deadlines very much known). But I wanted to give you _something _at least. Hopefully, this will hold you over until I can start back, again, even though it is pretty short. ANYWAY, ignore my rambling because I tend to do that (right, Candy Momo? ;)) Please let me know what you think! This is entirely from Elena's POV. Also..._

* * *

**WARNING: SUPER DUPER MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**

* * *

I push Damon against the door of the bathroom, blindly fumbling to lock it without breaking our kiss. My whole body is on fire, pleading for him in a deep, primal way. He grabs my shirt and tears it down the center, pushing it over my shoulders until it falls to the floor, and his fingers hook beneath the straps of my camisole and bra, pulling them down. Instantly, I feel the heat of his lips against my skin and the warmth of his hands sliding down my back, crushing me to him.

I pull his shirt off and toss it aside, letting my hands graze across the muscles that line his stomach, chest, and arms. My mouth is on his as soon as his shirt is gone and I'm sucking on his full lips. God, he tastes so good. I kiss across his strong jaw to his ear and move down, running my lips and tongue along his chest and down his stomach. His body is tense and his breathing jagged, his hands tangled in my hair. He doesn't have to speak for me to instantly understand what he wants and, if he's feeling anything like I am, it's more than mere want. _Need_ runs rampant through us both.

I kiss along the top of his pants and he groans. That sound… it still sends a ripple of pleasure through my body. I run my hands up the front of his jeans, barely touching, and with every centimeter I creep upward, the more tense he becomes. I can feel him beneath the fabric, beneath my fingertips, and an incredible feeling courses through me. I let my lips follow the same trail, dragging my lips across the sensitive part of him that's hidden behind the denim, and there's that beautiful sound, again, followed by my name. I look up at him, loving the flush in his cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the tension and anticipation that is evident in every flexed muscle. Desire hits me, again, and I take a just few more seconds to appreciate him before I unbutton and unzip his jeans.

This time, I press my lips to the warm, smooth skin of him first, watching his expression the entire time. His blue eyes are trained on me in the same way, assessing my every move, and when I finally wrap my lips around him, a thrill runs through me at the sight of his eyes rolling back and his mouth falling open.

"Mmmm. God, Elena." He moans, his hands wrapping tighter in my hair.

I pull back and move down again and again, his moans driving me, his racing heart music to my ears and when I start to hear the change in his breathing that tells me he can't take much more, I can't stop the moan that forms in the back of my own throat.

He moans and swears loudly, his hands immediately wrapping around my arms and pulling me to my feet He pushes me into the wall, his jaw clenched and his blue eyes wild. Then, his lips are on mine, again, and his warm hands are brushing against my stomach as he unbuttons my jeans. I run my fingers through his hair, holding his mouth to mine and he pushes my pants down, turning and hoisting me up to sit on the cool counter without ever breaking our kiss. In one swift motion, he's inside me, pushing against all the parts of me that were begging for him, and his lips part against mine in a sigh of pleasure. My whole body instinctively wraps around his. I moan into his kiss, pushing my legs against him, needing to be as close to him as I can, kissing down his neck and shoulder. I feel his hands on my hips and he pulls me even closer, sending warmth and pleasure radiating through my body.

Oh, my God. Every time, I think it can't feel any better and then, somehow, it always does.

My head falls back and then his lips are on my neck, sucking, kissing, and biting just enough to drive me crazy, but never enough to break the skin even though every part of me is begging for it. I feel the heat of his jagged breathing against my neck and it sends a surge of pleasure through me to hear it getting faster with every push into me. I drag my fingernails down his back as ecstasy spreads through me, pushing me closer and closer to the point of no return. He tenses, moaning in my ear. The sound of it sweeps through me and I feel my body start to tense. I know we're in a semi-public place, but I can't control the moans coming from me, now.

"Shit, Damon. I can't… don't stop… oh, God…"

All rational thought is gone, time is meaningless, and the only thing I can focus on is this incredible feeling. Once again, his breathing starts to change and he holds me to him, moaning into my neck, sending never-ending shockwaves from my core to the tips of my fingers. Pleasure pulses through me, taking me over, and I cry out his name as my whole body contracts around him, feeling his body tense as mine does, hearing the sounds of his release in my ear, and vaguely aware of the sound of glass breaking in the background.

Holy shit.

* * *

I look at myself in the cracked mirror of the bathroom we just defiled and partially destroyed and I can't help but smile. My face is flushed, my hair is a mess, but my eyes are alight with happiness. There is so much I love about being with Damon and this is one of those things. Not just the sex we have, which is incredible, but how he makes me feel every second in between those times. He makes me feel… different. Not like an entirely different person, just like a tougher version of myself. I feel strong, sexy… free.

Behind me, he pulls on his shirt and I pick up my ripped one from the floor. We aren't going to have any clothes left by the time this week (or month?) is over. He grins into the mirror and presses against my back, wrapping his arms around me and watching our reflection as he runs his lips along my neck.

"That was a hell of a dream." He says against the tender skin.

I smile back.

"Reality was better. Though… my dream _did_ involve a shower."

His eyes darken with a hunger I've come to recognize and he spins me around, kissing me deeply. The same hunger I saw in his eyes burns in my stomach and I already want him again. I let my fingers tangle in his jet black hair and he groans.

"I wish we could repeat that a thousand times over, but we should get back on the road. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

He grins at me and I give him a kiss.

"I like that idea." I smile and then laugh. "I can't believe you broke the mirror."

He rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't worried about that in that particular moment."

I look him up and down.

"Mmmmhmmm."

Damon opens the door to the bathroom and stands back to let me walk out first. The sun is blinding and, for a second, I don't realize there's someone in front of me until I almost collide with her. One of the girls from earlier—I'm assuming she's an employee of the gas station, judging by the name tag that reads 'Candi'—looks from my state of undress to the torn shirt in my hand and I can't help the smile the spreads across my face. Her open mouthed expression makes me think she may have heard our… performance and her eyes flicker to Damon walking out behind me before a flush of red colors her cheeks. I look back. He does look pretty incredible with the sun shining in his eyes, his hair messy from having my fingers tangled in it, and the lazy look of someone who just had sex.

Damon looks over at her and grins.

"Candi, is it?" He says, glancing at her nametag, his voice like melted chocolate.

She nods and her heart starts to race, the beautiful sound rushing in my ears.

"You might want to clean your bathroom." He says with one of his sexy grins and then turns to me. "I'll be in the car."

He gives me a kiss and walks past her without acknowledging her again.

Her green eyes shift back to mine, envy evident on her face, and I shrug.

"Sorry about your mirror."

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Sorry it's so short, but I figured something was better than nothing. More to come as soon ASAP!**


	9. Jefferson

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it!**

**Hey, everyone! I am BACK! The semester is DONE and I'm free for summer. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I had to completely shut off the part of my brain that wanted to write because that's ALL I wanted to do and I desperately needed to focus on school, but it paid off because I passed all my classes! I hope you guys have had a good last couple of months. Sorry, no smuttiness going on in this chapter, but it's coming. I hope you like this chapter, anyway, and that you'll let me know what you think! I love your input! Oh, what did you guys think of that finale? I was pleasantly surprised and actually started a new story, Fallen Apart, based on life after the Season 6 finale if you guys want to check it out. Okay, on to the story!**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Before we leave, we head inside the gas station and browse the shelves overflowing with crap food that Elena insists we buy, saying something about how it's not a real road trip unless we have snacks. I'll oblige her craving for whatever the hell a Whatchamacallit is, but I'm actually craving something a little stronger than snack food and the racing hearts of the girls at the counter aren't helping. I can hear them pounding as they whisper about our bathroom rendezvous.

_"Are you sure they were…?"_

_"Oh, yeah. You should have heard them. O. M. G. And the bathroom is destroyed. I'm not even playing. The mirror is smashed, one of the paper towel dispensers was torn from the wall… John is going to be so pissed off when he comes in tomorrow."_

_"Thank God I don't work."_

Did I do that? I don't remember tearing down a paper towel dispenser. Then, again, I don't remember much other than the feeling of Elena's lips running all over me.

I clench my jaw and look her way, trying to push back the lust that never quite left after our personal party at the frat house. She seems to be lost in thought, mindlessly filling her arms with more junk food and frowning slightly in the way she does when she's concentrating.

I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably about everything she's leaving behind at home and how much crap she's going to get from her friends once we return to Mystic Falls. You would think, after all the crap Elena has been through over the last few years, her friends would support her having just a little time to get away from everything. I think Bonnie probably would if she could get her head out of her ass and see that Elena compelling Jeremy away (for the second time) is in his best interest. The Gilbert family hasn't fared so well on the staying-alive front and they're running a bit low on family members. Not to mention the fact that Little Gilbert is practically a victim served up on a silver platter, just waiting to be snatched up and used as bait… or worse.

_"Should we ask them to replace it?" _The first girl says.

The girl named Candi scoffs.

"_Yes, let's approach the ridiculously hot guy and his girlfriend and ask them to pay for the mirror they broke while getting it on in our bathroom. If you want to have that conversation, be my guest."_

_"Yeah, you're right. We'll just tell John that we went to clean it and it was broken when we got in there."_ She sighs._ "Can you imagine, though?"_

_"After hearing that? Hell, yeah, I can imagine. And when he came out, his hair was all messed up and his cheeks were red and he actually spoke to me. Wait 'til you see his eyes up close. They are the bluest blue."_

I can feel their eyes on me and I turn, causing them to quickly act as if they weren't looking and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. God, I forgot how obsessive college girls can be. Elena is nothing like that. Maybe that's why I fell for her. I never affected her that way. I could never charm her the way I desperately wanted to. She always saw through me too easily. She was too smart, too level-headed to be seduced by me. Until now, I guess. Not that I'm complaining…

Elena stops for a second then gives me a strange look.

"Damon, do you realize that this is the most normal thing we've probably ever done?"

"You mean casually browsing the shelves of a gas station we just had sex in?"

She smiles and pushes my arm.

"No, I mean, just being here, buying snacks for a road trip. No agenda, no danger, no supernatural issues. It's just us."

"Who says I don't have an agenda?" I say, grinning, and she rolls her eyes.

Still, she looks curious about where exactly I'm taking her. The truth is that I have quite a bit planned out and quite a bit that I'm leaving open for whatever comes our way. The point isn't _where _we're going… it's that we're going there together. There is a whole world out there that she hasn't seen and quite a bit that I haven't seen myself. I've never been much of a tourist type, but waking up in Paris or Rome with the sun shining through the curtains and Elena wrapped around me… I think I could become a tourist for something like that.

The grating voice of one of the girls at the counter pulls me from my thoughts.

_"What I'd like to know is how a girl like _that_ gets a guy like _that_…"_

Has jealousy really made them that blind? I can feel my face transform into a sneer and blood rushes toward my eyes. Being hungry is making me a little testier than usual. I feel Elena's hand wrap around my arm, a silent warning to not do what every part of my body is pushing me to, especially with the sound of their blood rushing in my ears as they stand at the counter, completely oblivious to who they've just insulted. I look into Elena's deep brown eyes and she shakes her head almost imperceptibly. I take a deep breath and kiss her, muttering that I'll wait for her in the car. I need to get out of here and feed before I do something that will ruin this entire trip.

* * *

I slide behind the wheel of my car, grab a blood bag from the cooler in the backseat, and turn on the radio, not even getting a sip in before my phone starts to ring. I look inside at Elena and turn up the volume on the radio before answering.

"Stefan. I didn't expect to hear from you for a few days."

"Where is Jeremy?"

So much for pleasantries.

"Elena compelled him back to Denver. I assumed you had heard from Barbie by now. I figured she would've called you to rant about her outrage at being stood up."

"Great. That's just great. Klaus _needs_ Jeremy to see Connor's tattoo so he can get to the cure. What is with the loud music? Where'd you take Elena to for your first real date? A rave?"

I don't miss the bitterness in his voice, but I decide to let it go. I _did_ steal his girlfriend and all.

"Yes. We're at a rave before noon. Have you ever actually seen a party up close or is it just something you've heard about in movies?"

He ignores me.

"Klaus is going to be pissed."

"Why? The way I see it, this is a good thing. Jeremy will be kept out of harm's way while you do whatever you're doing with Klaus and he knows where to find him when you're ready to move on with your brilliant plan to force Elena to be human again."

He scoffs. "Force? I think you're giving yourself a bit too much credit, there, Damon. Elena never wanted to become a vampire in the first place and I really don't think we're going to have to _force_ her to do anything if it means she gets to live the life she's always wanted."

Inside, Elena puts all her stuff on the counter and smiles politely at the girls. I don't know how she does that, pretends to like people so effortlessly. The girls don't even bother smiling back, petty little things. I watch her as they start to ring all her stuff up, the way her hair falls, the different shades of brown that shine in the sunlight, the olive tone of her skin. Though I want nothing more than to spend eternity with her, I have to admit that she would make beautiful babies. And she'd be a wonderful mother. She's selfless to a fault as it is.

An aching starts to form in my chest, one that I haven't felt in a long time and I no longer have a name for, but the more I watch Elena and think about the life she's giving up, the stronger it gets. I push it back and sigh, remembering that Stefan is still on the phone.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When I get back in the car, Damon seems quieter than before and I wonder what could have caused the sudden shift in his attitude. I know he was hungry and irritable inside the gas station, but he's downed two blood bags in record time and his mood is unchanged. Even with my attempts to make conversation, he seems unengaged, too lost in thought to hold up his end of the exchange. Eventually, I just give up and lean my head against the window, choosing to focus on the glass rather than the scenery so the colors outside blend into one abstract image.

After a while, the colors start to change and I realize we've entered a city. I glance over at Damon, curious, but he gives nothing away except a small grin. I turn back to look out the window and catch the a glimpse of a street sign that says "W Franklin St" before we pull up to a massive white brick building with a clock tower, a large fountain out front, and a circular sign that reads "The Jefferson Hotel 1895".

Damon stops the car and climbs out. I tentatively follow, looking around at the pieces of the incredible hotel I can see through the glass. A valet driver comes up to get the keys and Damon grabs his shoulder, staring into his eyes threateningly.

"If you so much as scratch my car, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Damon!"

He ignores me.

"Okay?"

"I won't scratch your car." The boy, who can't be more than 18, says with a blank stare.

Damon pats his shoulder.

"I know you won't."

I roll my eyes and go to stand by him as he pulls our luggage from the trunk.

"Was compulsion really necessary?"

He shrugs with a look that clearly says, "Who cares?"

I sigh. What in the world could have happened between the bathroom and getting back on the road to cause such a change in him? I grab his arm so he'll look at me.

"What is going on with you?"

He gives me a look.

"What? I'm getting our bags."

"No. You were so gung-ho about this trip and all of a sudden, you're different. You're moody and quiet and seriously on the verge of growing your own 'hero hair' with all the moping you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"Elena. Just let it go. I'm fine." He says with a bit of an edge to his voice, but then his expression softens slightly and he gives me a small kiss. "Really. I'm fine."

I nod. It's clear to me that he is _not _fine, but I know Damon. He's not big on talking about feelings and whatever he has going on in his head is something he's just not ready to say out loud. So, instead of prying like I really want to, I pull the small cooler from the backseat so a curious worker won't stumble upon our blood bag stash, and we walk in.

Immediately, I'm overtaken by the beauty of the hotel. Oh, my God. This place is incredible.

In the lobby, on an octagon of white marble, sits a statue of Thomas Jefferson surrounded by an iron barrier. The marble floors stretch from each corner of the statue outward and between each line of marble lies luxurious burgundy and gold carpet that instantly reminds me of the Salvatore's boarding house. Rich brown leather couches and Victorian chairs fill the carpeted areas and dark wood trims ash blue walls, offsetting the white pillars that line the room and the domed roof that is covered in beautiful stained glass.

I walk alongside Damon in awe as we make our way to the registration area.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Jefferson Hotel. How can I help you?" smiles a young girl from behind the counter.

"Salvatore." He says simply, pulling out his driver's license for her.

"Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Your suite is ready for you. Here are your keys. The bellhop can assist you with your luggage. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call our front desk at any hour."

A shock runs through me at her greeting and I freeze. Damon seems unfazed. I see him glance at me from my peripheral, but I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. Damon thanks her and tells her we can manage with our luggage before we walk through the doors that lead out into another part of the hotel with me still avoiding his icy gaze.

The next room is even more beautiful than the last, lined in massive, coffee-colored marble pillars, the room is two stories with long, rectangular stained glass ceiling and a grand staircase that leads down to a seating area that has a variety of chairs and couches. But despite how magnificent this room is, I can't fully focus on it, not with the feelings left by "Mrs. Salvatore" still buzzing around in my head.

I'm not crazy. I know it's too soon. We've only been _officially_ dating for almost 24 hours now and we're still a far cry from 'I do'… especially considering he hasn't proposed. I don't know why hearing that affected me so much. Maybe it's because I was just thinking about the possibility of becoming Mrs. Salvatore earlier this morning and the unexpected surprise of being called that seemed almost like a sign. Or maybe it's because I'd honestly never thought about that kind of future with Stefan, not really. We were always living in the now, trying to make it another day, and the possibility of forever with someone when you're human and they aren't… it just doesn't seem realistic. Now, we really _do_ have forever and, even if I'm not exactly sure about Damon's position on marriage, there is still an actual possibility of this becoming a reality.

Whatever the reason is for my surprise, what caught me off guard more than anything was the _force_ of feeling I got from it, how much I wanted, in that moment, to really be Mrs. Salvatore, _married _to Damon Salvatore. And, now that I've gotten a taste of what that feels like, there's a part of my that doesn't want to let that feeling go.

I'm so caught up in my own head that I almost miss that we've already reached our room.

Damon pulls out his key card, swipes it, and pushes open the large white door. I don't know how I can continue to be surprised by the beauty of this place, but I am. Just like the rest of the hotel, the room is gorgeous in tones of beige, brown, gold, and hints of the ash blue that covered the walls of the lobby.

This must have cost a _fortune._ There is an _entryway_ in the hotel room. Not to mention the living room, dining room, wine rack, and small kitchen offset from the bedroom that has a massive king size bed, complete with a flat screen TV and a bathroom with…. Is that a glass shower?

Wow. It's literally my dream come true.

I hear Damon pause behind me as I take everything in.

"What are you thinking?" He says, his voice magnified in the space of the bathroom.

"I'm thinking…. That this is amazing and it must have cost a fortune and it is definitely not what I expected." I turn around at let my eyes scan over his beautiful face. "I mean, I never pegged you for a 'fancy hotel' kind of guy."

He smiles.

"Well, I'm not… usually. But this place is different."

This piques my curiosity.

"Different how?"

He grins again.

"All in good time. Right now, we have someplace to be."

"But we just got here." I say, pulling his shirt to bring him to me and pressing my lips against his.

"Just go with it. It's all a part of my agenda." He says dramatically, then sighs. "I told you I was going to take you dancing and it just so happens that there is a gala or ball of some kind going on tomorrow night _in this hotel_. _And_, it just so happens that you and I are on the guest list… or, we will be."

I shake my head and smile.

"You have no shame."

"Nope." He smirks.

"So, this place that we have to be?"

"Well, you need a dress, don't you? And _I_ need a tux."

I flash back to the last time I went dancing with Damon and my heart sinks a little. That was the first time Damon had flat out said he loved me. Well, that I knew of, anyway. Once I turned, the compulsion he'd used to erase my memory of the real first time wore off. But whether that night at the Mikaelson ball was the first time or the fiftieth, it doesn't excuse my own behavior after his confession. I can still hear myself telling him that maybe his love for me was the problem… and I can still see the look of hurt that immediately crossed his beautiful face. I don't ever want to see that look again.

"Elena."

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

I pull him in for another kiss, wishing that it would make up for all the times I was needlessly selfish and he ended up getting hurt.

"I'm good. So, about that dress…"

* * *

We walk into the huge store and I'm taken back by the chic straight lines, leather couches, and formally dressed personnel. I've only ever bought dresses from the one small but lovely dress shop inside Mystic Falls. I'm no stranger to Say Yes to the Dress!, but to see it in person a whole other experience.

Damon gives me a kiss and heads off to look at tuxedos. Soon after, I'm approached by a beautiful brunette with a very genuine smile.

"Hi! Are you Ms. Gilbert?" She holds out her hand and I shake it. "I'm LeeAnn and I'm going be the consultant working with you today. So, do you know what type of dress you're looking for?"

"Um. Not really. I know that it's a very formal event, so floor length, evening gowns. I would prefer something black, if possible. I like strapless gowns or halters. I don't really like sleeves. More than anything, I want to wear something that stands out."

"Alright, we can look around and if you see something you like, just let me know and we'll get it for you to try."

I browse, looking at the beautifully crafted dresses that hang against the walls or drape across perfectly proportioned mannequins, trying to ignore their outrageous price tags. This is so different than what I expected from this trip. Damon is many things, but he's not usually this extravagant. The hotel, these dresses, the ball…

Then, again, he did say that this place was special. I wonder why.

"Find anything you like?"

I jump and turn, smiling at LeeAnn.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Of course. Right this way."

She smiles and leads me to a fitting room, opening one of the doors and telling me to have a seat while she gathers some possibilities. The next hour is spent trying on dresses that look beautiful, but don't have that wow factor I really wanted. The last dress, a Tarik Ediz, black, off the shoulder sweetheart neckline with beautiful embroidering at the bottom, is the closest I've come to actually purchasing one.

I stand and look in the mirror, moving left and right, on the verge of just getting it over with and telling LeeAnn to just ring this up, when something behind me catches my eye. Another customer comes out in a beautiful white gown, a wedding gown, and my heart skips a beat. The gown itself is poofy with large flowers and nothing that I'd want in a wedding dress of my own… but the girl is glowing, tears sliding down her face, a smile so big that I imagine her cheeks must hurt, and I feel an ache in my chest that I've not felt in a long time, a longing I'm starting to recognize.

I want that.

* * *

**I know, I know. Quick shift of focus, but it has a purpose, so, please stick with me! And please read and review! :D  
**


	10. Well, There's A Shock

_Hey, everyone! I hope you guys have been doing well! I know I've been MIA and I apologize. Honestly, I've been having a hard time switching back to writing mode from study mode and was having a bit of writer's block. I'm hoping that is over, now, and that I'll be able to actually get some more of these out before school starts back. Anyway, I know that a lot of you are waiting on some smuttiness and it's coming, but I don't want to force it, you know? I hope you enjoy this, anyway. Pleeeease read and review! Thank you all so much!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Stefan is such a self-righteous pain in my ass. Why did he have to go a ruin this whole thing I had planned out? All I wanted was to seduce his girlfriend, who I've been madly in love with for a couple years, make her mine, and then take her out of town on the trip of her life. I mean, is that really so much to ask?

But, now, I can't focus on anything except his stupid little comment about Elena and how this cure offers her the chance to have everything she's ever wanted. As much as I hate to admit it—and, believe me, I _hate_ it—he's right. She never wanted to become a vampire. Her reaction to finding out she was one made that pretty clear.

So, let's say there actually _is _a cure, she decides to take it, and it works. She becomes human again. Where does that leave us? Because I have a strong suspicion that the reason we're together now is pretty simple: she felt something for me, but not enough to actually choose me over Stefan, and then, BAM! She's a vampire and those previous feelings get amplified. I'm not really sure why her feelings for _me_ were magnified and the feelings she had for Stefan weren't, but for whatever reason, that's what happened. So, if she goes back to being human, does that mean her feelings for me return to their original state? She'll just wake up and realize that she made a huge mistake and then this whole thing will have been nothing but a tease?

Of course that's what will happen… because the universe just loves me _that much_.

"I'll take this one." I say, looking at myself in the tall mirror across from me.

This suit is nice. It better be for how the amount of numbers on the price tag. I could compel them to give it to me for free… but if Elena found out, her morals about 'stealing' would flare up like they tend to and that's a complication in my life I'd rather avoid.

"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore." The woman behind me says.

I grin at her reflection in the mirror.

"This is on the house, right?"

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Too soon, too soon, too soon.

This has become my mantra and I repeat it in my head, over and over, as I attempt to focus on my own beautiful gown instead of the one behind me, draped across the glowing bride-to-be. But I can't. I can't focus. My eyes continue to betray me and drift to her image in the mirror.

I clench my jaw.

This is stupid. Why has this desire to get married popped up all of a sudden? I've never been like this before. I mean, I broke up with Matt because of his whole mapped out future that I wasn't ready for. I didn't want those things, the marriage and kids. Well, I suppose that's not entirely true. I knew I would want those things one day… I just also knew I wouldn't want them with him.

So, what is it now? Is it just as I suspected earlier? Because I now _can_ live eternity with the person I love and marriage isn't so outside the realm of possibility? Or is it the opposite… because some part of my subconscious knows that Damon _isn't_ that guy and _not_ being able to have it makes me want it that much more?

Still, even though I'm a vampire, I've only been on this earth for 18 years and that's pretty young to consider marrying someone. Then, again, it's pretty young to die and to be dating a 170 year old vampire.

That sounded creepier than I anticipated…

Am I analyzing this too much? One thing is for sure, I need to stop staring at the reflection of that girl and start paying attention to what I'm doing right now.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I focus my eyes on LeeAnn's reflection, thankful for the distraction.

"I'm sorry?"

"The gown." She motions behind me at the bride whose outfit is now complete with shoes, jewelry, and a beautiful veil.

"Oh. Yes, it is."

It's the truth. Though the dress is certainly showier than I would choose, I can't deny its beauty, especially when it's paired with the glow of a bride who has just found The Dress.

She smiles.

"I recognize that look. Are you anticipating shopping for a wedding dress in the near future?"

"Oh, no. I don't think so." I say, embarrassed to have been caught gawking at the girl behind me. I must look so desperate.

I want to explain, but what can I really say? I give her a small smile, but instead of returning it, she purses her lips together with a look of contemplation.

"May I suggest something? I know you said you wanted a black dress for your event, but you seem to be having trouble settling on any of the dresses I've brought you. I have an idea of a gown that would definitely stand out like you wanted, but it's not black. Would you be interested in trying it on?"

* * *

This is it. This is definitely it.

This gown is amazing. It's everything that I wanted, classy and sexy and eye-catching. It's strapless and made of beautiful, rich red chiffon that flows in three tiers from the rhinestone ribbon around my waist. It most definitely has the wow-factor I was searching for and I suddenly can't wait for Damon to see me in it tomorrow night. With it, LeeAnn brought these incredible silver heels, a silver clutch, some stud earrings, and a rhinestone bangle bracelet.

"This is a Sherri Hill dress, number 1903, paired with Jimmy Choo Collar Glitter Lamé Platform Sandals and a matching Jimmy Choo clutch." LeeAnn says through the door. "How do you like it? Do you need help zipping it up?"

"No. Thank you, but I got it. It's… incredible. And this jewelry! It looks so real." I say, turning the bracelet left and right so it glitters in the light overhead.

There is a brief pause.

"Those are actually diamond; a diamond bangle and diamond sunburst earrings, both by Kwiat."

I stop twisting my arm and hold it out away from my body.

"_Diamond_? These have to cost a fortune. I can't get these."

"Mr. Salvatore made it very clear that money was not an issue."

"Ha, well, _Mr. Salvatore_ is out of his mind."

"Mr. Salvatore can hear you." Damon's voice comes from the other side of the dressing room door. "Elena, stop being stubborn about the damn jewelry."

"I don't need diamond jewelry, Damon. Where am I going to wear it after tomorrow?"

I throw on the robe that's provided over the dress and open the door just enough to poke my head out, jumping slightly when he's closer than I anticipated. He grins at me and gives me a kiss, trying to peek in the dressing room.

"Are you naked in there?" He whispers in my ear, ignoring my previous question. "Because I could go for another round."

I feel his lips turn up in a smile against my cheek and I can't help but smile back. I wouldn't complain about having 'another round', but I don't think this place would be as accepting an environment as our last.

"No, I'm not _naked._" I whisper back and kiss his cheek slowly. "I'll definitely take you up on your offer, though, once we're back at the hotel."

He kisses my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you sure we can't…"

I look over at LeeAnn, who is trying desperately to find something to occupy her attention other than us.

"Unfortunately. And no peeking. I don't want you to see the dress before the ball."

He rolls his eyes and gives me one last kiss.

"Well, I'm done, so, I'll meet you out front." He says, then turns to LeeAnn. "She'll take the jewelry."

I sigh and look over at her.

"Sorry about that." I say, glancing at Damon and knowing full well he'll hear me. "He's a bit pushy sometimes. Well, most of the time."

He looks back over his shoulder with a grin.

LeeAnn smiles.

"It's okay. Believe me, he's a lot more polite than some of the people we get in here. How long have you two been together? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, really only just recently, but we've known each other for several years. It just… it was complicated before and, now…"

"It's not?"

"No, it still is. I just decided that if you really want to be with someone, sometimes you have to do it even when things aren't perfect because… well, when are things ever perfect?"

She seems to hesitate before she speaks again.

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries, here, but I've worked here for a long while, now, and sometimes I just get a feeling about couples and I'm usually right on target… I think you might be wrong."

"About?"

She smiles.

"Shopping for a wedding dress in the near future."

I immediately turn to look at Damon's retreating figure, knowing he's still well within hearing distance. He slows and I think my heart stops, which is pretty ironic, considering. But, though I'm sure he heard her, he, thankfully, doesn't look back again to see the look of horror that surely crossed my face.

I want to ask her why she thinks that, if it was something he said just now or something he may have said when he talked to her to set up this appointment (if he actually set up an appointment instead of using compulsion). I mean, this was a pretty short exchange to witness to make such a bold statement. But maybe working in this field allows her to pick up on things others would miss. Or, maybe, by some stroke of luck, I stumbled upon a witch. I wish I could ask what it was that makes her believe that. I want to ask her a million different things, but I can't because he can still hear us and, now, I'm sure he'll be listening.

* * *

Once my dress has been properly covered so Damon can't peek in and everything is purchased with a number on the cash register that makes me feel a little nauseous, we start back towards the hotel. Damon's attitude is getting better, but there's still something hidden behind his expression that makes me feel a little worried.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about what's going on?" I blurt out, impatience overcoming me.

He looks over at me and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not stupid, Damon. I know when something is wrong with you. Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Elena, just let it go. We're here, we're having fun. Focus on _that_."

"Except you're only partially here because you're actually inside your own head worrying about something that's probably completely unnecessary to worry about."

He glances at me.

"How about, instead, we talk about _wedding dresses_." He says with a mischievous grin.

I try to shake it off like it's no big deal, but when I speak, my voice gives me away.

"What about them?"

"You know what."

"It was nothing." I say, realizing that the tables just turned.

"Elena. You were a horrible liar as a human. Becoming a vampire didn't change that. Fess up."

"I just… saw a girl wearing one. My consultant, LeeAnn, saw me looking at her and asked if I would be looking for one anytime soon. I told her I wasn't. And that was it."

"Then why does your heart sound like it's going to beat out of your chest right now?"

Damn it. No matter how much a try to hide what I'm feeling, my heart gives me away. Traitor.

I push my lips into a line.

"I'll talk to you about my inner turmoil when you talk to me about yours. How about that?"

He gives me a look and sighs, muttering a "fine" and I hate the feeling it gives me… like what he's agonizing about might be more than I originally thought.

* * *

"So, you said this place was special?" I say, laying my dress across the table and turning to look at Damon. "Why?"

He stands in the doorway with a strange expression.

"Because coming here used to remind me of what it was like to be human… and that's what I wanted more than anything, for a very long time."

"Reminded you of being human?"

He nods.

"It's… a very long story, but right now it's not important. I'm telling you this because I need you to understand that I don't want that now. I don't know that I will ever want that."

"Well, that's good because I hate to break it to you, but you're a vampire." I joke, but he doesn't smile.

"Elena, there's something you should know before this goes any further, before _we_ go any further… something that I overheard when I was at Klaus' mansion. I wanted to believe it meant nothing, that it didn't change anything, but it will change _everything_… if that's what you want."

He steps forward and then his hands are warm on my cheeks, his blue eyes burning into mine with an expression that makes my head feel a little light.

"I love you, Elena. More than anything. And I want you to have the life that you have always dreamed of."

"Okay, Damon. You're kind of scaring me. What's going on?"

"Stefan and Klaus _are_ working together, trying to find something no one ever thought could exist… but it might. They're trying to find the cure."

"The cure? For what? I don't…" I say in confusion.

And then it hits me.

A cure for vampirism.

* * *

Just like in my dream, steam curls in the air around me, fogging up the glass walls of the shower and allowing this space to become a sort of sanctuary. The white noise of the water bouncing off the ceramic tile just adds to my ability to separate myself from everything that lies outside.

Unfortunately, though, unlike my dream, I am not lost in the feeling of Damon's lips on my skin. I am alone. I don't know how long I've been sitting on the floor of this shower, letting the water rain down on me, letting my tears combine with the droplets sliding down my face, but I'm sure it's been a while. I know Damon is trying to give me my space. I also know that it's killing him. Even over the shower, I could hear him fidgeting outside the door. I could practically _hear_ his inner thoughts, trying to decide whether he should come in. But, now, there is only silence.

So, I'm left alone to contemplate this massive news. I know what choice Damon is expecting from me. It's the same decision anyone that knows me is expecting. It's the same decision I would have expected from _myself_ just weeks ago. But everything has changed. _I _have changed.

I was fine. I had accepted who I was and I was looking forward to forever… and then this bomb was dropped. And, now, I've gained access to the only thing I wanted as soon as I realized I hadn't survived my second plunge off the Wickery Bridge… to be human. But what will I lose in the process?

There's a part of me that wants, more than anything, to be who I used to be. I want to grow up and get a degree and start a career and not have to worry about moving and uprooting my life because people start to notice that I am not aging. I want to feel little kicks in my tummy as I wait anxiously to be a mother. I want to be a wife. I want to not have to worry about hurting people if I lose control. I want to live the life that, not only have _I_ always wanted, but that my parents envisioned for me.

But when I close my eyes and imagine those things, they are with Damon. He is the husband I come home to at night. He is the father of the little blue-eyed girl and black haired boy that call me mommy. I can see him, the fiercely loyal and protective Damon that has become the love of my life, as the father who would do anything for his kids… for _our _kids. And he is the only person I want those things with. But he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want that life.

So, what choice do I have? I can live a human life that will one day end, but never truly be fulfilled. Or I can live a hundred lifetimes with the man I love, hoping that one day, science will find a way to allow me the joy of my own children, even if I can't carry them myself… hoping that one day, Damon will want those things, too.

The water starts to run cold and I shut it off, standing and wrapping one of the ridiculously fluffy hotel towels around me. I swipe my hand across the mirror and stare at my reflection. The last time I looked at myself, just hours ago, I looked completely different. I was happy, oblivious to what was ahead. It's amazing how much can change in an instant.

Tears start to slide down my face again, no longer concealed by the water, and I turn from my reflection, wiping them away and trying to swallow past the burning lump in my throat. I don't want to look at the pale, tired girl in the mirror anymore.

I pull on a shirt of Damon's that I pilfered from his suitcase and open the door as quietly as possible.

He's asleep, lying on his back, shirtless, with the blankets pulled down around his waist. His beautiful lips are parted slightly, his hair already rumpled from sleep, and I want nothing more than to curl up beside him and feel his strong arms wrap around me. I want to close my eyes and forget the biggest part of this confusing day filled with wedding dresses and vampirism cures.

But I can't. I have to accept what has happened and make a choice to move forward.

So, I take a breath, a few more tears slipping beneath my eyelids as I look over Damon's beautiful face, and I make the choice I know I must.

* * *

When I wake up, the clock reads 11:13 and Damon is gone. I make the bed out of habit, knowing it's pointless, and head out into the main area, expecting to see Damon sitting in the living room. Instead, I find the suite's kitchen filled with an array of choices for breakfast and a note.

_Low on "food". Back soon._

I sigh.

Even his note is filled with tension. Or maybe that's my guilt talking from leaving him alone to anticipate the worst last night. Either way, it doesn't really matter because I've made my choice. Now, I just have to tell him.

Instead of thinking about that, though, I decide to prepare for later. I hang my dress on the door of the bathroom and put my shoes, clutch, and insanely expensive jewelry on the sink, throw on some clothes, and scrawl my own note letting Damon know that I'm going to head out to get some extra stuff to get ready for tonight.

After a couple hours of walking around town and gathering the things I need, I start back to the hotel, a little nervous since Damon hasn't texted me all day. I know that making him wait might seem cruel, but I want to tell him at the right moment.

When I get in, he's laying his tux across the bed.

"Hey." I say meekly from behind him.

"Hey." He says with a small smile, glancing down at the bag in my hand. "Get everything you need?"

"Oh. Yeah. I just needed some make up and stuff to do my hair."

He nods.

I hate this silence, the charged atmosphere. It's pressing in on me, willing me to talk. I can't take it.

"Damon… I'm sorry. About last night. I was kind of in shock."

He looks me over for a second.

"I've been thinking about that and… I decided that we will worry about that later. I mean, the whole reason I took you away from Mystic Falls was to get away from all the drama and constant stress… and then I ruined it by adding more stress."

He walks over and kisses me softly, pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine.

"No. I'm glad that you told me. I just… of all the things I was expecting, that was not one of them."

I smile a little, running my hands down his face and savoring how it feels, how he sounds as he sighs with contentment, his blue eyes fluttering shut.

God, I love this man.

* * *

I give myself one final look-over, making sure that everything is exactly where it needs to be. I figured that since the dress and accessories were vibrant and eye-catching, understated makeup and hair were the way to go; I paired neutral tones with a slight shimmer and combined it with curls that are less Katherine-esque and more 1940's Old Hollywood. I think I did okay in execution (with the help of YouTube tutorials, of course).

Damon is downstairs compelling our names onto the guest list. I'm actually kind of nervous. I mean, this is the first event we've been to _together_, as a couple. This whole thing is very different from what I expected to happen on this road trip away from Mystic Falls, but I'm starting to believe there's much more to Damon than I ever realized. I mean, certainly there's a reason he is who he is, apart from Katherine, apart from being a vampire and having a century-long feud with his brother. I wonder what life events shaped him and if some of those memories reside here.

I take a breath start toward the grand staircase. When I reach the top, I immediately spot Damon. I can't help but smile a little inside when his eyes widen, his mouth falling open slightly.

"Mr. Salvatore." I say, wrapping my hand around his arm.

"Mrs. Salvatore." He grins, his smile widening at my surprise of being called that, and then leads me where classical music is wafting up the stairs.

* * *

_Thank you all so much! Please, please read and review! You have no idea how much each one means to me! Also, for those of you that don't know, the Jefferson Hotel is real, all the clothes and jewelry pieces are real, as well, and I did that on purpose so that if you really want to see what Elena is wearing, you can! I know that when I read a book, I look up clothes and cars described to try and envision it better, so I thought that might help if some of you are the same way :)_


	11. Belle of the Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or anything associated with it. _

_Hey, everyone! First of all, I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed or sent me messages! I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me to read these! I really hope you all know that you're free to message me any time. Honestly, I'm pretty down to earth and I was quite surprised to learn that some people were nervous about messaging me. You shouldn't be! I'm not even that cool, haha! Btw, _**_Candy Momo_**_, apparently I haven't messaged you back because I'm insane and thought I already had. I'm so sorry! _

_Anyway, this chapter is actually pretty long (you _**know**_ I'm holding back a joke here) and it ended up a lot more detailed than I originally planned. For part of that, you can thank _**_kfulmer7_**_ because her review gave me an idea! So, thank you, Karen! I appreciate the nudge, even if it may have been unintentional! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! I appreciate you guys! Also... _

**_MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK! Muahaha! ;)_**

**Elena's POV**

Looking from the top of the grand staircase, I can already see the entire area has been transformed from when we first arrived. The couches, coffee tables, and plants have been replaced with elegantly draped round tables adorned with fresh roses in white and pale pink and places have been set with beautiful china and gleaming silverware. The room is filled with people in suits and dresses that look like they belong on the red carpet and classical music is being performed live; the almost haunting melody of the violins, rich vibrations of the cello, and the beautiful scaling of the piano are floating in the air and mingling with the voices of the guests. It's like something from a dream.

Damon glances at me as we descend the beautiful marble stairs, his blue eyes lingering on my face a little longer than usual.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how beautiful you are, of course. Love the red." He grins.

I smile.

"I thought you might."

"You know, the definition of beauty has changed a lot through the years, but _you _would have been considered beautiful in any era. I think that says something."

I can feel by cheeks warm slightly at his compliment.

"Thank you. You're not so bad, yourself." I say with a grin, taking a minute to truly appreciate how striking he looks in a tux, something I've never really allowed myself to do before now. Even though we've been at several black-tie events before, I always pushed those thoughts back with the guilt that came along with them.

But, now, tonight, the black of his hair combined with the black suit, his pale skin, incredible aquamarine eyes… I can't hold back my awe. I honestly believe the extent of his beauty may be nameless.

"Well, we all know _that_." He teases, pulling me from my open admiration, and I roll my eyes.

"So, what event are we crashing?" I say quietly, trying to find some kind of clue in the décor and coming up short.

"I don't know. Some kind of charity ball for children or animals or to protect the rainforest or something. I'll make a donation."

I smile politely at the guests glancing our way as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I wonder how we must look to them, attending a ball where no one knows us, me only 18 and Damon looking early twenties, decked out in expensive clothes and jewels that still make my head spin a little.

"This is incredible." I find myself saying, still taking in the beautifully decorated room and patrons.

"I'm glad you like it." He says with a small smile.

"Damon Salvatore."

The voice comes from behind us, mixing with the many other voices filling the hall and making it difficult to pinpoint where it came from.

Damon's grip tightens around my hand and he steps forward to block me from whoever recognized him. I can feel tension radiating from him as he glances around the many guests. I almost expect Klaus or Stefan or pretty much anything other than who it is.

Instead, an old man, probably 70 or so, walks towards us with a large smile and I can see Damon visibly relax, a look of familiarity spreading across his face. I don't know who this man is, but Damon obviously recognizes him. When he reaches us, I realize that he's several inches shorter than me, hunched over like the heaviness of life has literally weighed him down over the years. His ocean blue eyes scan over Damon, hardly glancing at me, and he holds out his hand.

"Damon Salvatore." He repeats. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Charles. Still with it, I see. I figured you'd be on a coast somewhere, living the high life, anywhere but here."

Charles grasps Damon's hand and covers it with his other, laughing.

"Ah, that life was never for me. Besides, my wife, Evelyn, has passed on and my kids are grown with families of their own. What else was I gonna do? This was my home away from home."

Damon nods. "I remember."

Charles takes off his hat, a true sign of his age, and glances at me.

"So, is this the missus? Finally chased her down, huh?"

I can't help the small frown that forms at the realization that he's talking about Katherine. I know that he doesn't mean anything by it, that he doesn't know, but sometimes I like to ignore the fact that I'm the Doppelganger of one of the most selfish and vile people walking the Earth.

"No, that… didn't work out. This is—"

"I'm Elena." I say, cutting Damon off to spare him from the labeling part of our relationship and holding out my hand with a smile.

His hand feels so warm, so soft and frail, the skin almost paper thin, just like I remember my grandpa's being. I can feel his pulse, surprisingly strong for his age, but the bloodlust I always fear never comes. Instead, I feel a sense of nostalgia for the days when I would sit at my grandparent's house eating oatmeal cookies and playing board games with my grandpa. I was the reigning champ, though I suspect that he let me win on occasion.

"Sorry about that, miss. Sometimes I can't keep my foot out of my mouth." He laughs, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

I can't help but smile in return. Despite his age, he exudes youth and optimism.

"What are you doing out this way again? You staying long?" He says to Damon.

I look over at Damon again, curious about this myself.

"_We're crashing the party._" Damon whispers conspiratorially. "We're just staying another night or so." He adds simply, intent on not giving too much away. "We're taking a road trip. Elena, here, is _vastly_ uncultured and I'm determined to fix that."

I scowl at him and shove his arm lightly. Charles laughs.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He smiles, his eyes twinkling.

"So, how do you two know each other?" I ask, trying to mask my burning curiosity; I don't think I've ever seen Damon be quite this civil to a human. Well, other than Ric and Liz… and sometimes he's not even this civil to them.

"Ah, we met a long time ago." Charles says, glancing at Damon, I'm assuming to see if it's okay to tell me. Damon nods. "I had just started here as a bellhop when Mr. Salvatore stayed here back in… well, it would've been March. March of 1944."

"Oh. So, you know…"

He laughs at my surprise.

"Oh, yes." He says. "There was no mistaking that he was… quite more than human after the fire. Saved my life, he did. Six others weren't so lucky."

I feel a shock run through me. This is unexpected news.

Charles reaches out and pats Damon's shoulder.

"Never got a chance to thank you, you took off so quick."

I look back at Damon and he's carefully avoiding my eyes.

"I'm… not big on 'thank yous'." He says with a small smile.

Charles smiles knowingly.

"Yes, I know. Still, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you how much I appreciated what you did that night."

Damon nods slightly in acknowledgement and I hate the look of disappointment that crosses the old man's face as he realized he's not likely to get much more from him.

"Well, I better get back to work before they start to miss me. I hope to see you again before you run off."

"It was nice to meet you." I smile, but I feel like my voice is too cheery from trying to compensate for Damon's rudeness.

As soon as Charles is out of hearing shot, I turn to Damon.

"What was all that about?"

"What?" He says, being intentionally obtuse.

"You saved someone's life?"

He sighs.

"Yes. But that… is a story that's better suited for… any other time. Right now, oh, look! Someone is getting ready to start speaking!" He says, and I look to see a blonde woman in a beautiful blush evening gown standing at the grand staircase.

I scowl at him, tucking away that topic for another time. If he thinks that's going to be the last of that conversation, he's got another thing coming.

A waiter comes around with a tray and Damon grabs two champagne flutes for us before the decibel of the entire room drops drastically and all attention turns toward the front.

"Good evening, everyone! Thank you all very much for attending the 8th Annual Roe Charity Ball." She smiles into the microphone. "I am Kelly Roe, co-founder of The Roe Organization and your host for the evening. At The Roe Organization, we are dedicated to providing immunizations to children that are uninsured and underserved. We believe that no child should be left to die from preventable diseases, regardless of financial or insurance status; neither status has an effect on the worth of each child's life…"

"Or we could just turn everyone into vampires and then no one would have to worry about diseases." Damon whispers in my ear.

"Shhh." I warn, glancing at him before turning back toward the woman speaking.

"…Thanks to the volunteer efforts of 50 health care providers, over 100 nurses, and close to 40 local businesses, we have been able to provide these services to thousands of families across the state of Virginia in the last several years. Unfortunately, these vaccines are costly and sometimes difficult to store. It's for that reason that we turn to you: the great citizens of our hometown, our friends and neighbors..."

Damon's lips press behind my ear, moving down to my neck. I'm trying really hard to at least pretend to focus on the woman's words, but it's getting increasingly difficult. Was that?… no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that here, in public… but I swear I felt the slightest scratch of teeth a little too sharp to be human. I feel my eyes start to close and I straighten up, scowling at him from over my shoulder. He just grins at me.

"…We thank you for coming together for this very important cause; your contributions here and throughout the year, monetary or otherwise, will not be overlooked. Together, we can work to save lives and I believe that if even one child is spared the dangers of these illnesses, our time and effort will have been well spent. Here's to saving lives!"

Everyone raises their glasses in a toast and Damon and I do the same, sipping the bubbly and crisp champagne. Unfortunately, even though I drank a blood bag before we came down, Damon's teasing awakened a very different kind of thirst. If I'm being honest, though, it's not human blood I'm really craving… maybe it's not blood at all.

"I'm going to go write a check." Damon says, kissing me lightly and leaving me to mingle with the other guests.

I look around the room, hoping to find someone approachable, but most people seem to be lost in conversations with their friends.

"You and your date seemed to be enjoying the speech."

I turn and lock eyes with a young man, probably mid-twenties, standing behind me. He's tall with brown eyes and hair, wearing a smirk that tells me he saw Damon's untimely seduction. My face starts to heat up and I glance around the room for Damon, but he's gotten lost in the crowd.

"Very subtle." He adds.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Subtlety isn't really Damon's style." I say apologetically.

He laughs, revealing a row of shining white teeth.

"No need to apologize. I don't think I'd be very subtle, either, if I had someone as beautiful as you on my arm."

"Oh. Thank you. That's very sweet."

"I'm Jackson." He says, holding out his hand.

"Elena." I smile, shaking his hand briefly.

"I've never seen you at one of these before. I come every year; the Roes are close family friends. Are you new in town?"

"Um, yes. Not staying long, I'm afraid." I say. "My boyfriend and I are just passing through on a vacation of sorts."

"A vacation? That sounds nice. Where are you originally from?"

"Roanoke." I lie, unsure of why I feel the need to.

I look him over. He seems perfectly polite and respectable, but something feels strange somehow. I feel like he's almost threatening. My skins starts to crawl and my heart starts to pound. Something is off about this guy.

What am I talking about? That's ridiculous; I'm just paranoid. Mystic Falls has clearly warped my mind into believing everyone is up to no good.

I look around, finally catching a glimpse Damon's dark hair, and, even though I am trying to convince myself that this guy is completely normal, I still can't shake that odd feeling. But Damon is too far away for me to call him over without getting too loud. Since the speech ended, the noise level has definitely gone up and all the voices are blending into a hum. Even with my heightened hearing, I can't make out what Damon is saying across the room which means he won't hear me, either.

I turn back to Jackson, who is regarding me intently.

"Sorry to run off, but I'm going to go see where Damon ran off to. It was nice to meet you." I say, then, feeling like he's still waiting for me to say something as his smile remains unchanged, I add: "Have a nice night. Maybe we'll see you around."

I quickly walk toward Damon, glancing back to see Jackson just staring after me with that same disconcerting smile. I mentally shake myself, hoping to get rid of the heebie-jeebies I got from that guy. Strange.

Damon catches my eye and gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head. I'll tell him in a minute. He's clearly in the middle of a conversation.

"And here's my beautiful girlfriend, Elena." I hear him say to the woman that was speaking earlier, Kelly Roe.

As soon as Damon's hand is on my waist, I feel safer and my heart starts to slow.

"I saw you in the crowd during my speech." She says sweetly. "I must say, you look stunning in that dress."

I smile as genuinely as I can, quickly looking back in the direction I just came from. The strange guy is gone.

"Thank you very much." I say, turning my attention back to Mrs. Roe. "You look beautiful as well. And I think it's very admirable what you're doing for these children. This is a great cause."

"Thank you. You're absolutely right. Who are more important than our children?" She smiles.

I wait until she looks back into my eyes and will her to tell the truth.

"Mrs. Roe, do you know a man named Jackson?"

Her face goes blank and her answers come automatically.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He's a family friend."

"How long have you known him?"

"Several years."

"Tell me about him."

"He works in the city at a local company. He dated my cousin for a while but they broke up last fall. He supports my charity every year. He-"

I sigh.

"Okay. Forget this conversation."

Her eyes refocus and she smiles at us, completely oblivious.

"I hate to run off, but this place will fall apart without my guidance." She laughs. "Thank you so much for you contribution, Mr. Salvatore. This is very generous. I hope to see you later."

She walks off with Damon's check in hand, obviously preoccupied with something else, and Damon turns to me with a look of concern.

"What was that about?"

I glance around the party again, trying to find Jackson again, but he's missing. That almost makes me more nervous.

"Um… it's probably nothing. There was this strange guy talking to me. He just… I don't know. He just gave me the creeps."

"Vampire?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really. He saw you kissing my neck during the speech and said something about not being subtle—thanks for that, by the way—and that was about it. He asked if we were new in town. I don't see him, now."

I look back to Damon.

"It's probably nothing. I'm just being paranoid. We've gone a record amount of time without any supernatural drama and my pessimism is setting in."

Damon rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, because you're _so_ pessimistic all the time. I mean, seriously, Elena. Can't you ever look on the bright side?"

"Shut up." I laugh, my nervousness fading.

"Well, we can focus on creepy disappearing guys, _or_ we can focus on _this_." He says, grasping my hand and spinning me out and back.

I hadn't even realized that we'd moved onto the floor where other couples are dancing almost lazily. Damon pulls me to the middle, grasps my waist, and then we're dancing, gliding, really, quickly outshining the other couples as he leads me flawlessly across the floor, reminding me of the Miss Mystic Falls dance.

"Where did learn to dance like this?" I say curiously. "We've known each other for years, but there's still so much that I don't know about you."

I'm reminded again of the truth of my own words. As much as other couples have to learn about one another, trying to condense their 20 or 30 years on Earth into as few sentences as possible, Damon has lived through so much more. Clearly, there is a lot that's happened in his life that I have no idea about; our run in with Charles proved just that.

"I've picked up some stuff over the years." He grins. "Though this particular dance was one I learned as a human, back with Father tried to mold us into respectable men worth carrying on the family name. How disappointed he was to realize he didn't have that much talent or artistry, to mold _me_ into a respectable man."

I feel my smile falter. I hate when he talks like that. As much arrogance as Damon has, he's not as different from Stefan as he'd like to believe. He, too, views himself as a monster. Only, Damon has decided to play the part instead of fighting it.

"Respectable is relative, just like beauty." I say lightly, reminding him of his earlier comment. "To your father, respectable meant one thing; to me, it means another. 'It's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does.' Yes, I can still hear it with perfect clarity," I say in response to his awe, "and, in my eyes, that was a pretty respectable thing to do." I touch his face. "Damon, you are so much more than what you allow yourself to believe." I finish, my lightheartedness dissolving into passion.

"Probably not as respectable to then betray said brother." He says, but I can tell by his tone that the gloom from the thought of his father has passed.

"That wasn't your fault, Damon. You didn't steal me from Stefan. I gave myself to you. If anyone is to blame for this, this _rift _between you and Stefan, it's me."

We've slowed, no longer gliding across the floor, but standing still, locked in hold as other couples dance around us. Am I really going to do this here, confess something I've kept to myself for so long?

"Here's what neither of you knew: I've struggled with my feelings for you for a very long time. I've loved you for far longer than you know, but I fought it because I loved Stefan, too, and I didn't want to be Katherine Pierce all over again and because you were dark, dangerous, and mysterious in a way that scared me. It _scared me_ to feel for you. It terrified me to want you the way that I did. I never intended on falling for you, but it overcame me."

I place my hand on the side of his face.

"It was nothing you did. It was nothing Stefan did. It was me. _I_ made a choice. Now, I'm going to make another one." I sigh and look down at his hands in mine. "I know you're worried about the Cure, if there even is such a thing, and about us and… to be honest, so am I. It terrifies me. This completely blindsided me. Now, I've been offered this amazing opportunity: the chance to be human again, to not have to worry about hurting people, to go on and get married and have kids one day and I _want _those things so much. I also want to be with you for as long as I can and, somehow, a human lifetime no longer feels like enough. So, last night, I turned it all over in my head and the right choice, to me, seems clear. I made a decision about what I'm going to do. I made the choice to—"

"Wait." He puts his finger to my lips. "Wait. I've been doing some thinking, too, and not just over the last 24 hours. Before you tell me what choice you've made, I want to tell you the choice _I've _made."

From his pocket, he pulls a small, oval, brown leather container with a brass clasp. That's… not what I think it is. Is it?

I feel shock starting to set in and the room falls away, all the sounds disappearing until it's only us.

"Damon…" I gasp, suddenly sure that there's not enough air in this room.

He ignores me.

"This is something that I've had for… well, for a very long time. It was my mother's; I took it from her room after she died. I'm giving it to you now, not as a proposal, but as a promise that I'll stay with you for as long as you want me, for as long as you live, whether that's the next 60 years or the next 500 or longer. And if one day you really do want to be the next Mrs. Salvatore, you will be. I _want _you to be, if that's what you want."

He licks his lips and opens the box, revealing a small golden circlet nestled in rich blue velvet. There is a circular diamond embedded in a square casing surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each side placed in gold filigree. The ring is small and elegant, but sturdy looking; it was clearly well made.

I can tell from the open curiosity in his face that he's assessing my reaction, but I can't react other than to stare in awe.

He pulls the golden ring from the blue velvet liner, holds up my left hand, watching my eyes the entire time—probably to look for any sign of resistance since my voice doesn't seem to be working—and slides it into place on my ring finger. A perfect fit.

My heart is beating a wild rhythm, feeling like it might burst from joy and fear and love and excitement all wrapped into one. All the things I want to say are piling up inside my head as they try to all escape at once and, instead, become a jumble of words and feelings that get caught in my throat. So, instead of saying the many things I'd planned on saying and all the things he still needs to hear, I kiss him.

As soon as our lips touch, my bones turn to jelly and I lean on him to stay vertical. I know this is, again, a very public place, but I don't care; his lips are soft and warm against mine, his raven hair is tangled between my fingers, the strength of his body is pressed against me and that's all that matters.

"I choose you." I mumble against his lips, finally able to force out the words that have eluded me, and he stills, pulling back to look into my eyes. "I want forever and I want it with you."

* * *

I back into the elevator with Damon's lips still moving against mine. He blindly searches for the button to our floor, but I couldn't care less if we make it there. It feels like forever since his mouth has been on mine like this, even though it's only been a day. I didn't even realize how much I'd missed it until I felt it again. _This _is what I was craving earlier; not blood, but _him. _

I'm not sure how his jacket gets on the floor, but, suddenly, it's there and my fingers are at his collar, desperately trying to undo the buttons. Three buttons down I give up and pull it the rest of the way open, pushing back the part of me horrified at ruining a shirt that probably had a price tag upwards of $500. Damon doesn't seem to mind, either, a half-sigh, half-groan leaving his beautiful lips when my hands run down his bare chest and stomach. He moves down to my neck, kissing and sucking, and my whole body tenses in anticipation, tingles running down to the tips of my fingers, the feeling intensifying when he lifts my leg and leans into me. I bite my bottom lip to stifle the moan that's building in me already. Are we to our floor yet?

Finally, the elevator doors open and we stumble into the hallway, grabbing his jacket off the floor just before the doors slide shut. He breaks away long enough to unlock the door and I take the chance to slide out of my shoes. He shuts the door behind us and, then, I'm in his arms and the air is rushing against me as he moves with inhuman speed to the bedroom.

Instead of kissing me, again, though, he holds my face in his hands, brushing back the pieces of hair that have shaken loose from my curls, and there's something burning in his eyes, something more than the passion and lust we usually get so caught up in; I recognize it from the night he first confessed his love for me.

_Love_. That's what it is: complete, unbridled love shining through all the layers of sarcasm and detachment he usually hides behind, and when he kisses me again, slowly, I can feel it there, too.

His long fingers trail from my cheek to my neck and down my arm before he unzips my dress slowly, almost painfully so, sliding the soft, red chiffon down my stomach and over my hips until it's a pile on the floor. And then his lips are warm on my skin, his tongue tasting every part of me bared, his fingers tracing every curve in appreciation. Just from the brush of his lips against my stomach and the pressure of his fingers on my hip, my body is tensing, my heart is pounding, and my eyes are drooping shut. I let them close, letting my mind focus on nothing but the feeling of Damon loving me.

Part of me wants to open my eyes and see the beautiful blue of his, so clear that it's like looking into the pureness of the sea; I could drown in those eyes and be perfectly content. That same part of me longs to see the pink that rises to his cheeks in moments of passion and the sculpted lips that mold so perfectly to mine. I yearn to see the beautiful lines of his face, the disheveled black hair that frames his eyes.

But with my eyes closed, I can feel every kiss distinctly, every nip of his teeth or slide of his fingers, every whisper of hot breath against my heated skin. I feel when his hands slip beneath the lace of my underwear, pulling them down to join my dress on the floor, and when his lips graze against the newly revealed skin of my hip. I'm aware of the exact moment the smooth, warm skin of his body presses against me, the second that his fingers slide into my hair, the instant that his lips capture mine.

I wrap my arms around him, letting my hands get lost in his hair, holding his mouth to mine and savoring the taste that is Damon. He pushes against me, laying me on the cool sheets of the bed and covering my body with his. Just the pressure of him on me is driving me insane; all the sensations that have filled me in the last few minutes are building up, forming an ache for him so strong I feel like I might burst.

He kisses my neck and I shudder, letting my mind drift back to the party, his soft lips dragging along the tender skin, my heart beating so hard that I imagine he could feel it with every kiss, then the subtle scraping of his fangs. God, I wanted him to drink from me in that moment and I think that, for a split second, I wouldn't have cared if he had, even with the hundred or more people surrounding us.

Now, his tongue drags along the same artery and I tense, anticipating the blissful sting of his bite, but never prepared for the waves of pleasure that follow. As soon as his teeth push into me, I hear myself gasp his name, but I have no idea how; all coherent thought was lost in that instant. Of their own accord, my fingers dig into his muscled back and I feel him shift, pushing into me.

Oh, God.

Oh, my God.

I feel his groan against my throat and it radiates through my entire body, intensifying the already unbearable pleasure. My body is in a battle between craving the incredible release I know is already so close and never wanting this feeling to end. I know which one will win; my muscles are tightening with every move he makes, my legs pushing him deeper.

He pulls his teeth from my neck, but the rapture doesn't cease, the new throb blending into the endless euphoria running through my body. The heat of his breath on the still-sensitive skin and the moans of his pleasure push me higher until my muscles ache and my head spins.

Oh, God. I can't. I can't take it anymore and I know from the jaggedness of his breathing that he's feeling the same way. He says my name and it's a prayer on his lips, a moan, a plea begging for the same thing I need. I pull his mouth to mine, kissing across his cheek and jaw to his ear. I can feel him tense and he leans his forehead against mine, the pleasure visible in his expression adding to my own. My body begins to contract around him, blood rising beneath my nails as they dig into his back, pulling him close, and his mouth falls open as the intensity overwhelms us both.

I fall back against the sheets and he leans down, resting his head on my shoulder as we both try to catch our breath, our hearts pounding wildly in unison.

* * *

"When?"

I lift my head from Damon's chest and look at him.

"When what?"

"When did you know you felt something for me?"

Oh. I bite my bottom lip. That is a loaded question.

"I don't really know when it happened. I hated you in the beginning. Not the _true_ beginning, of course, because you took that from me. But you turned Vicki and killed Lexi and it seemed like every time I had gotten over something you'd done, you did something new to tick me off." I smile. "But, then, everything changed. You changed in a way that let me see that you're more than just the merciless killer I used to think you were." I think about it for a second, trying to pinpoint when everything changed. "When you pulled me from the car accident and kidnapped me."

"I didn't _kidnap _you. I just... stuck you in my car and took you out of the state while you were unconscious."

I roll my eyes.

"Well, it's irrelevant because I'm glad you did. I think that was the first night that I realized how afraid it made me to lose you. Not just because I don't want anyone to get killed, but because I felt something for you that I couldn't explain. But knowing that only made me more determined to ignore it because just _feeling _it was a betrayal to Stefan... and every time you did something to make me mad, I secretly rejoiced because it made it so much easier to pretend I hated you."

I look back up into his beautiful eyes.

"And, then, I couldn't pretend anymore. I know you think that all of this" I motion to us lying in bed, "is because I turned, but it's not. Turning didn't change me in the way I thought it would; I was terrified to become someone else entirely, someone other than who my parents raised me to be. Instead, it lifted a veil. My vision is clearer, my hearing sharper, my movements quicker... and my mind isn't clouded anymore. Yes, I feel more strongly than I did before, but I don't feel _differently_."

His chest rises and falls with a sigh.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "I'm not going to lie and say that it wasn't tempting to choose a human life because it was. I still want all the human things I've dreamed of since I was a kid... but I last night I realized that even if I get every single thing I wanted as a human, it would never be enough because they wouldn't be with you. I would actually be giving up _more_ by taking the cure. I still want a _life_, but I can have that, even if I'm technically dead. I want a career and a family and a house... and I'm holding out hope that one day, you'll want those things, too, even if it takes a little while. That's the beauty of forever."

* * *

I pull on a pair of shorts and another of Damon's shirts. I love wearing something he's worn. It makes me feel... close to him, somehow. It's intimate, but in a less sexual way.

"Where are you going?" Damon says from the living room, still wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

Plus, if I steal all his clothes, he walks around like that all the time and, God, he looks good.

"We need ice. I want some for my pop and, besides, without it, how could you drink all the bourbon in this massive hotel?"

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious. Besides, I can drink mine neat."

I smile and slide my shoes on, giving him a quick kiss. Well, it was supposed to be a quick kiss. Instead, he holds me to him and kisses me deeply, the warmth of his bare skin burning through the fabric of my shirt.

"I'll be right back." I say, reluctantly pulling away.

I slide out the hotel door and head down the hall, smiling and shaking my head at Damon's persistence. I swear I saw an ice machine on this floor.

I find it around the corner and fill up our cooler, almost dropping it when I turn around and look into familiar brown eyes.

"Jackson. God, you scared me."

"Elena." He grins. "I was hoping I would run into you. You left your bag at the party when you and your date ran off."

He holds up the small silver clutch as evidence.

"Oh. Thanks. Yeah, we left... in a bit of a hurry."

He laughs but there's an odd undertone to it.

"Yes, I saw."

"Well, thanks." I say, again, reaching out to take it, but he grabs my wrist and looks into my eyes.

"Don't move." He says sternly, his pupils expanding and contracting.

Without thinking, I pull my hand back, the veins beneath my eyes engorging involuntarily.

"Are you trying to compel me?"

* * *

_Okay! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Please, please read and review!** I love hearing your thoughts! Much love!  
_


	12. American Psycho

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything associated with it (except my own work, of course).**

**Hey everyone! So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! This chapter is pretty long and you can thank nallemorin for the drama because I consulted her and she decided she wanted you all to suffer. Muhahaha! Not really, but she did help me decide which way to go with this. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Jackson's eyes widen in realization and his face transforms, veins snaking beneath his now-red eyes.

"I knew something was off about you." I say, backing up, but my legs hit the ice machine.

Jackson smiles, stepping forward like a predator stalking his prey.

"Very observant of you. I should have known you were a vampire from how suspicious you seemed at the party. Most humans aren't intuitive enough to detect a threat. But I saw your boyfriend, _Damon_, looking at you like a meal during the speech and thought you may have been a compelled date. My mistake."

"So, you thought I was someone else's compelled girlfriend and you decided to take me from him? Why?"

"Because I can." He says, menace flashing briefly on his face. "And because you're beautiful; I like to collect beautiful things."

"Collect?"

That's a strange word to use.

His grin widens.

"Yes. _Collect_. By any means necessary. And maybe I get slight satisfaction in taking something from another vampire, especially one that seems to be as arrogant as he does."

The same crawling sensation I got at the party creeps across my skin. This guy is obviously crazy… and crazy and vampires don't usually go well together. I need to get out of here, but he's blocking my way to the room. I have no idea how old he is, but it's a fair bet to say he's older than me, which means if he gets his hands on me, I'm not likely to escape.

"Well, I'm not human," I say, hoping that his intent has changed now that he knows I'm a vampire. "I should get back. Damon will be waiting on me."

I take a step forward, but he counters me, blocking my path again.

"No, you're not human, but you _are_ still beautiful. And you still belong to someone else."

Jackson's eyes darken and my stomach drops.

No. _No._

My mind is going into overdrive trying to figure out how to get away; I'm literally backed into a corner. I swing the container of ice as hard as I can, clipping his jaw, but as I try to race past, opening my mouth to scream Damon's name, I feel his fingers clamp around my throat and then I'm shoved into the ice machine with enough force that the metal starts to buckle. I was right. He's much stronger than me.

"Damon will notice I'm missing. He'll find me." I manage to croak out.

His grin widens, morphing into a sneer.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Elena chose me.

I smile at the empty room, still in shock over everything that has happened over the last few days. This trip just completely morphed into so much more than what I planned for. After everything, I finally got the girl. And not just _any girl_, but _Elena_, the girl I've dreamed of being with for way too long. Stefan is going to be pissed when he sees the ring and Klaus is, I'm sure, going to be a dick and try to force her to become human, again, but we'll figure that out along the way.

I turn on the shower, letting the water warm up against my fingers. Once Elena gets back, I figure we can enjoy a nice, long shower before heading out for dinner. Tomorrow, we can lounge around for another day and then it's off to our next destination.

Earlier tonight Elena said something that makes me even more excited about the next stop. She's right… there's still a lot she doesn't know about me. There are things that no one knows, not even Stefan. But who better to share those with than the person you plan on spending forever with?

I don't—

I hear a bang outside and still.

"Elena?" I say, walking out into the main area.

The room is empty.

How long has she been gone? She should have been back by now.

A strange feeling settles into my chest and I pull on a robe, walking out into the hallway and following the hum of the ice machine.

"Elena?"

I turn the corner and my heart sinks. The ice machine has a large dent, pieces of ice are scattered across the carpet, and the ice bucket Elena had been carrying earlier is discarded on the floor.

A slew of curse words run through my head.

I know exactly who's responsible for this: that creepy guy from the party. What was his name again? Jackson? Well, whoever he is, he's about to have a very bad night.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

What is this place?

The room is dark, but as my eyes begin to adjust, the foreign shapes that litter the room come into focus. There are several doors, but none that look like they lead to the outside. A desk with a leather chair sits to my left and several bookshelves line the room, all completely filled, some with what look like nothing but encyclopedias. There's a couch and some other random pieces of furniture, but the white walls are bare other than a couple decorative photos. The place looks like a home but is filled with sharp lines that look harsh rather than sleek and there's a crisp organization that makes it seem fake, unlived in, unnatural.

I look down and realize with a sickening feeling my hands are bound to the chair and my clothes have been changed; my stomach turns at the thought of a stranger's hands on me, undressing me while I was unconscious. Replacing the shorts and shirt of Damon's I wore earlier is a short black dress that's clearly expensive, but more casual than the dress I wore earlier.

_Damon_.

My eyes sting with tears at the thought of him, my chest aching in fear and longing and pushing all other thoughts aside. I can almost see his expression when he realized that I was gone, the way his eyes would widen and his jaw would clench.

For the first time since I woke up, I feel a glimmer of hope. Damon is smart, conniving. He thinks like a predator because he _is _one. And when he gets here, Jackson is in for a rude awakening. I've scarcely seen anything more terrifying than Damon when he's angry, not only because of his strength, but his resourcefulness and the fact that he doesn't hesitate the way others might. He was even able to take down Kol, an Original, a couple of times.

The hardest part for him will be finding me, especially since he no longer has Bonnie's magic to help with a locator spell. I don't even know where I am, if I'm still in the hotel, which I doubt, or if he's taken me somewhere within the city. I don't think he could have gotten to anywhere too remote before I woke up from having my neck broken. Maybe 30 minutes from the hotel.

I pull against the ropes binding my hands and a searing pain seeps through the skin. Vervain. I should have guessed. I pull again, gritting my teeth against the pain of what feels like acid burning through my skin. Another round of tears threaten to overwhelm me, but I push them back. I'm not going to let this psychopath get the best of me.

The door opens and Jackson walks in holding several bags, a smile spreading across his face when he realizes I'm awake.

"Ah, good. You're up. How do you like your dress? Very chic, don't you think?" He says as if he's having a casual conversation and I'm not strapped to a chair against my will. "I hope you don't mind some used clothes. They're practically new and I haven't had a chance to shop for you, yet."

He starts taking out what look like women's shoes and clothes and placing them into a dresser just inside the door across from me. When I don't answer, he glances at me.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mad, Elena. This can still be a nice evening."

I can't stop the laugh that escapes me.

"Are you delusional?"

He laughs and it's unnerving just how carefree he sounds.

"Well, I've been told that by several psychologists, but I don't think they quite hit the nail on the head. See, I know what reality is. I even understand what social norms are. I just think they are quite _limiting_, don't you? I mean, what's the point of life if you can't enjoy a little freedom, a little fun?"

"This is fun for you? Is this something you do with defenseless young girls because you can't find friends of your own?"

He stops and turns around and I can see his demeanor has changed. He's no longer light-hearted and respectable looking. Instead, his brown eyes are hard and his mouth pushed into a flat line.

"You should really learn some manners." He says, menace lacing through his words. "Keep in mind this is my home you're in."

Then, as if a switch was flipped, his face changes again and resumes the polite expression from before. He turns back and starts placing clothes in the drawers with care, meticulously folding every piece.

"I told you the truth. My name is Jackson. The Roes are family friends. And I go to the charity ball every year in hopes that I'll find a young woman that catches my eye, one that I'd like to add to my collection. This year, that was you. Really, you should be flattered. It's a compliment."

"It doesn't feel like a compliment."

He chuckles.

"Yes, well, I assume it will take some adjustment for you. You seem to be quite loyal to your boyfriend." He smiles at me in the same unnerving way he did at the party. "I've never taken another vampire, you know. You're the first."

He says it as if I should be thankful.

"What do you do with them? I mean, I don't see any other girls here. So… where is the rest of your… collection?"

I'm not sure I actually want to know the answer.

He closes the last drawer and turns to me.

"Well, I can't have a bunch of women following me around all the time, of course, and switching them too often would be suspicious." He snaps, the nice façade slipping again. "I compel them to fulfill their purpose and once that has been done and I'm bored of them, I dispose of them."

"And what is their purpose?"

"_Whatever I want it to be_." He sneers. "Enough talk."

He stands up and folds the plastic bags, placing them neatly inside a labeled box on the kitchen counter that I can see through an opening that doubles as a breakfast bar.

"Now, dinner time. I got some blood bags. Once your boyfriend shows up and I get rid of him, I can bring you someone to feed from, but until then, the bags will have to do."

He stands and walks into the kitchen.

"Did you flip your switch? Is that was this is?" I say, starting to pull on the ropes again while his back is turned. Maybe if I can keep him talking, I can get out of here. The ropes bite into my skin, but I keep pulling.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"The switch, the humanity switch."

He stops and turns around to look at me. I stop struggling against the ropes immediately.

"Humanity switch? That's ludicrous. There's no such thing."

"Yes, there is, it's…"

A strange thought creeps into my mind, confirmed by his next words:

"I've been this way since I was a child."

He's not just another vampire without his humanity. You can't lose something you've never had. He can't flip his humanity switch because he's never had a conscience.

He's a genuine psychopath.

I send out a silent prayer_. _

_Damon, please hurry_.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I look into the blue eyes of the clerk and will her to tell me the truth. I'm losing my patience and I didn't have much to lose to begin with. Elena has been missing for just over 10 minutes and I'm getting antsier as each second passes.

"Karen Roe. She had a charity ball here earlier and I need her number. _NOW_." Or I will tear your throat out before you can blink, I add silently, already knowing that won't be necessary; very few people have ever surprised me by resisting my compulsion, but I'm in a mood.

"Of course."

She rattles off the numbers and I press them into my phone, strolling out the door without a backward glance.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Roe." I say in my most polite voice, trying to conceal my impatience. Things would be so much easier if I could compel people over the phone. I guess abundant amounts of charm will have to do, instead. "This is Damon Salvatore. From the charity ball."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Salvatore. I hate to be rude, but do you realize the hour?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, but there's an issue with the check I wrote you and I was wondering if I could stop by and give you a new one."

"Right now? Can't you just do it tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. My girlfriend and I have decided to head out for our next destination tonight and we'll be outside the state by morning."

She sighs and I'm sure she's weighing how tired she is against losing such a large donation.

"Of course. Sure, that's… fine. My address is 3223 Hawthorne Avenue."

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

I walk up to the large three story, brick house and knock on the bright red door. Karen may do a lot for charity, but, judging from the massive house, neatly trimmed lawn, and $60,000 SUV in the driveway, she's obviously not doing too bad herself.

"Mr. Salvatore." She says, opening the door. "Thank you for stopping by. It would have been just devastating to lose such a generous donation."

"Karen." I smile warmly, waiting until she reaches outside the barrier around her house before I grab her wrist. "Tell me about your friend Jackson. What does he drive? Where does he live?"

Her expression changes to one of complete passiveness.

"Jackson lives about 10 minutes away. On Benton Avenue, but I don't know the house number. He drives a brand new red Cadillac sedan—"

"Go to bed. You won't remember any of this. I never called and I was never here. The check in your possession will work perfectly."

I turn on my heel, punching the name of the road into the GPS on my phone.

12 minutes out. Perfect.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Jackson walks back from the kitchen with a blood bag in hand. I think he must have let it sit in hot water because when he puts it to my lips, the blood is warm. I take a couple sips to make sure it isn't laced with vervain and then a couple bigger gulps to get rid of the shakiness that's come with not feeding in a while. I don't necessarily want to accept anything that he's giving me, but I can't go on much longer feeling this hungry, not if I want to get out of here.

Jackson flashes an arrogant smile and hatred rises in my chest. Without really thinking, I pull in a mouthful of blood and spit it at him, the red color covering the right half of his face and soaking into the white fabric of his shirt before falling onto the pristine carpet below. Considering the extreme cleanliness of his house, I figured that might wipe away his smug grin. I was right. Anger flashes across his face and before I can blink, he backhands me, the force of it jarring me more than I expected. My teeth smash together and stars pop up, obscuring my vision.

He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes away the blood from his face.

"That… was unwise."

He walks across the room and grabs something from the shelf.

"I was going to be kind and give you one last chance to see your boyfriend before I killed him, but now I don't think you deserve it."

He kneels down in front of me, anger completely transforming his features, and then I feel a sting in my neck, a burning spreading across the skin, and the room starts to go blurry. I feel tears in my eyes leak over as everything goes black.

* * *

When I open my eyes, the room is even darker than before, if that's even possible, and it takes me a second to realize that there's someone right in front of me. I jump back, but as the face comes into view I feel like my heart might burst.

"Damon."

All the tears I've been mostly successful in hiding start falling down my face at the sight of him. I try to keep my voice at a whisper, but it's hard to contain the excitement and fear still coursing through me.

"Damon, he's crazy. He said he wants to _collect_ me." I glance around the room for Jackson, but I don't see him. Just like at the party, his sudden absence only makes me more nervous. "I don't know where he went, but he said he wanted to kill you and—"

He puts his fingers to my lips.

"It's okay. Shh. I'll get you untied."

"Vervain." I say as he reaches to undo the knot. "Vervain on the ropes."

He pulls a knife from his pocket and starts to cut just as I see a shadow move behind him.

"Damon—!" I start, but it's too late.

Jackson, his smile wide and maniacal, rushes him, throwing him into a wall before brandishing a stake from seemingly nowhere and shoving it into Damon's chest.

"NO!" I scream and I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me.

My head swims, but I see Damon's eyes widen for a split second, his mouth falling open, and then a sickly grey starts to creep up his neck.

Jackson releases him and he falls to the floor heavily. With sudden strength, I pull my hands free and race to his side, ignoring Jackson for the moment.

"No, no, no. Damon, please. _Please_." I plead, forcing myself to breathe between sobs. "Please. Please."

Everything is going painfully slow and too fast all at once. I'm feel like I'm going to pass out. Tears spill over onto Damon's face as I beg him to come back, shaking his shoulders, grasping at his leather jacket. I lay my cheek against his and run my hands through his hair, crying his name over and over until my voice his hoarse, but he can't hear me.

His blue eyes are blank. He's cold and heavy in my arms.

Damon, _my_ Damon… is gone.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I'm able to find the house pretty easily. Jackson's car isn't exactly inconspicuous and I assume that since it's here, so is he… and so is Elena.

The road to his place was mostly empty, which isn't too odd considering the time of night, but it still felt off for some reason. The seclusion might actually be a good thing, though. Of the few houses along the way, several were for sale and the rest are too far away for anyone to hear something and go running to the cops. Not that they can kill me, but they can certainly be inconvenient. I'd say the distance from prying eyes and listening ears wasn't a happy accident. From how creeped out Elena was, I'm guessing he's been a freak for a lot longer than just tonight. He's probably been nabbing girls for years. I'm also guessing he's a vampire, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to take her on.

I should have listened to her when she said something was off about him… I should have taken it more seriously. I'll have time to properly kick myself for that later, once this guy's name is added to my long list of dead adversaries.

I creep up to the back door, trying to listen for movement, when I hear a heart wrenching scream.

Elena.

Without a second thought, I break the doorknob off and flash inside, following the sounds of her cries.

"It's not real. It's not real. It can't be real." She's saying from what I'm guessing is the living room.

I turn the corner and let my eyes scan the room. In the main area, Elena is bound to a chair, her face wet from tears, hair clinging to her cheeks, and she's shaking so hard from crying that the whole chair is shaking with her.

"Damon." She sobs and for a second I think she's seen me, but then I realize her eyes are closed.

"Elena." I say, touching her face.

She doesn't reply.

"She can't respond. She's not really awake."

I turn around and lounging against the wall is a man that looks about 25, though I know how little that has to do with actual age. He has brown hair and eyes and is wearing a smirk that makes me want to deck him. He just looks like a dick.

"Messing with her mind? That's a little low, don't you think?"

"Not really. She ruined a very expensive shirt and stained my carpet."

I look back at Elena. Her cheeks are red and still wet with tears, but she seems to have calmed into a peaceful sleep. In front of where she's sitting is a light pink mark that looks like it's been scrubbed recently.

Is this guy for real? He really is a nutcase.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." I say sarcastically. "So, you're Jackson. We've not met, but it's okay. I understand. You've been busy stalking my girlfriend."

He laughs and pushes away from the wall, starting to circle me a like a vulture, his lips turned up in a foolish smirk and his dark eyes focused on my every movement.

"You're one to talk, Damon." He says, like we've been best buddies forever. "I got a good look at Elena's mind earlier. Stealing the love of your brother's life? That's low. Just an FYI: She would have been better off with him."

I grit my teeth and drop my voice.

"If you got a good look at her mind, you should know I feel about people threatening the small list of people I care about. Elena is at the top of that list. You should have left town while you had the chance."

His grin falters and turns into a barely concealed sneer.

"I thought you might be arrogant from watching you at the ball and I was right." He takes a step toward me. "Walking into my home unarmed? Not a very bright move."

I feel blood rushing toward my eyes and the sharp point of my fangs extending.

"I don't need a weapon."

He recognizes my challenge and rushes me, his own eyes darkening. He's fast, but I'm faster. I flip him over, kicking him in the stomach, and the stake he was holding slides across the floor.

"Really? You're _that_ predictable?"

He stands up, eyeing the stake on the other side of the room and I flash to block his way.

"Ah, ah, ah. Up here." I taunt.

His eyes flicker to mine and he grins, taking a step forward and attempting to hit me. The first swing misses, but the second makes contact. I taste the tang of my own blood coming from a busted lip, but before he can get in another punch, I grab his arm and twist, feeling the bone buckle beneath my hands with a satisfying crunch.

"Let me explain something to you." I say, applying pressure to his broken arm and pushing him away.

He grits his teeth and swings again with his weaker arm, his cool composure starting to wear thin, and I dodge him.

"I have arrogance because I've earned it." I spit at him, lowering my voice and letting my anger coat every word. "You made a mistake touching Elena. Feel lucky that I don't have time to torture you."

Dodging another swing, I see an opening and I shove my hand into his chest, gripping onto his still-beating heart and pushing him into the wall. I stare into his eyes as they widen in disbelief.

"Wait—" He starts, but I'm over this poor attempt at a fight.

Instead of ripping his heart out immediately, though, I squeeze with all my strength until feel warm blood running down my fingers into his chest cavity. He screams, a gasping, guttural sound, but it's cut off abruptly when I pull the mush that used to be a heart from his chest and he falls to the ground.

I drop the squished organ on his desiccating body and sigh.

Well, there that is.

I wipe my bloody hands on his carpet, adding insult to injury, and then turn to Elena.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I feel warm fingers on my cheek, brushing away the tears that continue to fall from my closed eyes, but I don't want to look up. I don't want to relive this again. I can't.

"Elena."

But, despite the sobs I can feel building, trying to escape from somewhere deep inside me, despite the fear pulsing through me, I can't keep from opening them. I need to see the glacial blue of his eyes surrounded by thick black lashes, full of life and light. I need to see the pink of his cheeks, the soft curve of his lips that are now turned down in a frown of worry. No matter how short-lived my time with him will be, I have to erase the image of his gray, desiccated face from my mind.

How many times have I watched him die? How many ways?

You would think I'd be used to it by now, that I would know that it's just a vision that Jackson is using to torture me. But it feels _real_ every single time. I have felt the crushing, unbearable pain of his loss what feels like a hundred times and every time it feels just like the first. Because I know that Damon is really coming. Somewhere out there, he's searching for me and when he gets here, that nightmare could become a reality, an anguish I will have to live with forever.

The worst part is I won't know if it's real or not. What if the first time was real and Jackson has just been torturing me anyway? What if I already witnessed Damon's real death?

Fresh sobs tear through me.

"Damon. Please leave. I can—I can't watch you die again."

"Elena." He says, again, cupping my face in his hands. "I'm real."

I start shaking my head.

"You always say that."

He starts to pull at the ropes and I hear the searing of his skin from the vervain. He curses, gripping the rope and pulling it loose, and then I'm in his arms, leaning into him and he holds in on the floor.

God, it feels so good to feel his arms around me again.

I breathe in, appreciating the smell of expensive leather mixed with his cologne, and lean my head against his chest, the sound of his beating heart loud in my ears.

And then I remember where I am and what's coming.

"Elena. I'm here." He says as tears start falling onto his jacket again. He pulls me back, looking into my eyes with determination. "I know what he was doing to you, but it's over now. He's dead."

I feel my heart skip a beat and look over Damon's shoulder at a dark form on the floor. I can see dark stains on the carpet and what looks like a body, but it's badly misshapen. I lean forward to get a better look and realize that Jackson is, in fact, dead. His head has turned towards us, but his brown eyes are blank and lifeless, fixed in the slate gray of his face. One of his arms is bent at an odd angle and his shirt is marred by a dark, jagged hole close to the middle of his chest. With a jolt, I realize that the lump on his abdomen is what's left of his heart.

"He's dead?" I hear myself say, and for a moment I begin to hope.

Of all the visions I've been given tonight, of all the nightmares I've lived, in none of them did Jackson die. He was always the last one standing. Of course he wouldn't believe he could be bested. That was his fatal flaw.

I look back at Damon, emotion rushing through me, and I launch myself at him, pressing my lips to his. I don't even know how much time has passed from the last time that I felt the softness of his lips against my own, but it feels like an eternity.

He pulls back, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Let's get out of here."

I nod, standing, my legs shaking beneath me, but Damon scoops me up bridal style. It's not until I wrap my hands around his neck, interlacing my fingers, that I realize two very important pieces of jewelry are missing.

"Damon, he took my rings!"

"What?"

"My rings. My daylight ring and the… promise ring." I say, changing my words at the last second. I almost said engagement ring.

I see his jaw clench in irritation.

"Even in death, he's still a dick." He looks around, sitting me down on the couch. "Stay here. I'll find them."

My stomach drops. As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm terrified for him to leave my sight. Part of me is still afraid that I'm stuck in a nightmare and Damon's death is just around the corner.

"Elena, I'll be fine." He says, correctly interpreting my alarmed expression. "He's very, _very _dead."

I nod, but stand anyway, deciding to just go with him. My head spins from exhaustion and the vervain that's still weighing me down, but I force myself to stay steady on my feet. Damon just gives me an exasperated look and laces his fingers through mine.

After searching Jackson's pockets, we start looking through the room he'd put all the clothes of "mine". I wonder how many girls have used those, how many girls he's taken.

The answer to that question comes too soon. Just as Damon says, "I found them!", I break the lock on the closet door and immediately wish I hadn't.

The walk-in closet has been transformed into a custom room and along the walls are hundreds upon hundreds of what, at first glance, look like thick ribbons… then I realize they aren't. They are locks of hair in all colors and textures bound with different color ties with a white ribbon on each end.

Jackson may have only taken one girl from each charity ball, but he'd clearly been busy in other places throughout the years.

I take a step into the room, running my finger along one of the pieces of fabric clinging to a lock of pale golden hair.

_Bethany Scott. 02/19/2003. Cincinnati, OH. 19 years old._

I imagine what this girl may have looked like, her fine, blonde hair and light skin, her ocean blue eyes. I feel my stomach turn at the thought of Jackson abusing her, using her however he pleased until he grew bored of her. Of course, he couldn't just let them go home. What was the fun in compelling someone to forget you and sending them on their way?

No. He would have killed them, but not before cutting their hair off so he could come back later and remember every thrill.

In the back of my mind, I feel the glimmer of a memory: an apartment in Chicago with a list of names on a wall, hidden in a secret room. Stefan's list of victims.

"Elena, I found them." Damon says, breaking into my thoughts.

I look back at him as he walks in the door and see the look of shock that crosses his face as he take in the room.

"What the f—"

"Hair. From all the girls he…"

I run my fingers through my own hair absentmindedly when something catches my eye. To Damon's left is a small, cherry dresser with my silver clutch on it. My license is lying out and also on the dresser's surface are a pair of shears, a pen, and another white ribbon that reads in neat handwriting:

_Elena Gilbert. 11/03/2010. Richmond, VA. 18 years old._

* * *

"We should have done something." I look up at Damon and accept the cup of hot cocoa he hands me. "About those girls, I mean."

He looks at me skeptically and climbs onto the bed to sit opposite me. "Do what? Those girls are long gone."

I flinch at the matter-of-factness in his voice.

"But their families could still be looking for them, still waiting on them to come home one day. They have a right to know so they can grieve and move on with their lives."

"Well, Jackson's body is rotting at the bottom of a very steep cliff. When he doesn't show up for work, I'm sure they'll send someone to check out his place. The police will find it."

I nod and take a sip of my drink, ignoring the burn of my tongue. I feel Damon's eyes assessing me.

"Do you want to leave here? We could pack up and go. Our next stop is ready for us any time. Just say the word."

Part of me _does_ want to go, but I can feel myself getting tired as the hot chocolate warms me from the inside out and Damon looks exhausted, too. Exhausted, but alive. He's really here with me and my nightmare is finally over. My heart swells and I sit my cup down on the nightstand before scooting down under the fluffy comforter.

"Actually, can you just lay with me?"

A strange expression crosses his face (disbelief?), but he nods and slides in beside me. His strong arms wrap around me and I snuggle into his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart and rhythmic sound of his breathing.

I may have been through hell today, but this… this is Heaven.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Lol. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Favorite parts or lines?  
**

**I know it had a bit more action and drama than usual, but like someone said in one of the reviews, sometimes you have to have a little drama to appreciate the good times. More of those good times are coming, though, I promise. **

**Please, please let me know what you thought. I appreciate you guys! Much love!**


End file.
